Overcome
by Ana the Romantic
Summary: After the unification of the kingdoms, it seemed like peace was not too far off for the people of Aurora and Phillip's blended kingdoms. Maleficent's mind thinks on things that she had stopped herself from considering before-things that had to do with her raven. Dark magic suddenly falls on not only the Moors, but the kingdoms themselves as a new evil appears. Posted on AO3
1. Prologue

**Overcome**

**Summary**: After the unification of the kingdoms, it seemed like peace was not too far off for the people of Aurora and Phillip's blended kingdoms. Maleficent finally finds rest and her mind thinks on things that she had stopped herself from considering before. Especially things that had to do with her long time partner and raven. Dark magic suddenly falls on not only the Moors, but the kingdoms themselves as a new evil threatens everyone's peaceful happily ever after. Maleficent/Diaval, Aurora/Phillip, Shrike/Percival

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or claim to own any of the characters, creatures or places from the Maleficent movies or the books. They all belong to Disney. My story on the other hand, I would like to say that I took a big part in.

**A/N**: It's probably been years since I have taken on a project as large as this, but there was a need to write and I dove in. I have many stories posted on , but it's been years since I have updated or put anything new out. This is my step back into the writing seat, I guess. I have loved the Maleval pairing since the first movie and felt like there just wasn't enough stories about our raven and his mistress. I did take a good amount of information from the novelization of the first book and from the 'Heart of the Moors', including some characters for this story. I hope that you all enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed playing with the characters. As always, happy reading.

**Prologue**:

The wedding was as beautiful as everyone expected it to be. Just now with a few odd dozen Dark Fey and the whole of the Moors in attendance. For the first time in recorded history of Ulstead, all manner of creatures and humans- poor, rich, young and old saw the wedding of their future rulers. An event so momentous was only to be shared with other royalty in the past. Now on this day, everyone was not only asked to attend, but were welcomed without hesitation.

Diaval stood tall at the end of the aisle. His little fledgling was leaving their small unkindness and starting her life with her mate. He was proud of Aurora, to be sure, but now what is to become of his mistress and himself? Are they even an unkindness with just the two of them? What would they be? Would his mistress even want to be with him anymore? With all the other Dark Fey that have been found, maybe she would want of a mate as well. Many have eyed her since her return especially after the display of her awesome power and her other form. He always knew she would make a fantastic bird. Now that he saw it, would she want to leave the Moors? Leave him?

Just as fast as the unfavorable thoughts flew through his head, they came to a halting stop at the vision at the other end of the aisle. As soon as he saw Aurora and Maleficent at the top of the aisle, nothing seemed to be negative anymore. Everything seemed to be... lighter. His little Aurora, clothed impeccably in the most perfect dress he had ever seen. A vision in fairy gossamer and petals of the softest flowers, the color changed as she floated down the aisle next to her proud mother. He took a deep breath to steady himself and wiped a tear from his eye. He took a look to his mistress and she glowed in pride and love for her daughter. A small smile sneaked on her lips when her eyes landed on him and turned her attention back to Aurora. Then when they were both in the aisle beside him, he did his duty. He was there for his mistress.

"Let her go," he whispered to her tenderly, his hand at her back. He may have his own contemplation about his small fledgling, but that never interfered with what he was at his center. He was always Maleficent's strong foothold, her center and her strength should her own vanish. He was her wings. He would make sure she would soar even when she felt herself falling.

Her hand loosened on Aurora and she went with him. They stood together off to the side as Aurora walked the rest of the way to her future. Diaval took a deep breath and tried to catch the tears before they fell.

"Pull yourself together."

Diaval looked to his side and saw just a glimmer of a tear in her own eyes and he had to smirk. She always tried to remain uninfluenced by feelings- emotions. She ultimately couldn't. Not when it came to her daughter.

_Their_ daughter.

His chest puffed in pride as Aurora and Phillip were quickly pronounced husband and wife. He looked at Maleficent and noticed something so special he had to mention it. He leaned over toward her in another whisper.

"You're smiling."

And so did he.

The celebration that followed the wedding was just as beautiful as the ceremony and filled with just as much life. True, there were those in mourning. Many were lost during the forced war of Queen Ingrith, but most had smiles on their faces. With all those that were lost on both sides, there was hope and peace just on the horizon. Everywhere Diaval looked, humans mingled with fair folk and likewise Moor folk talked with humans. Even the brutish Borra had tried to make nice with a few of the soldiers that just a half a dozen hours ago he was trying to kill.

Being the scavenger that he was, Diaval took what he could from the buffet table and settled on a low wall to watch the festivities play out. Also a good vantage point to find and keep an eye on his mistress. He chewed at the pastry that he managed to beat an overly eager, pot bellied gentleman to and tilted his head in thought. Maleficent walked through the crowds, her eyes protective over the newly wedded couple. Hers were not the only ones looking out for their welfare as he also noticed the tree warriors still ever attentive to their queen and new king's needs. Diaval lost sight of Aurora for a moment as his eyes followed his mistress. He was still a little... fearful? To lose sight of her for too long made his heart beat in slight panic until she fell back into sight again. He felt her pain when he shifted haphazardly from raven to human when they fled that disastrous dinner. He wanted to make sure that it didn't happen again- lose sight of her and wonder if he were to see her again.

It seemed like she finally settled on a stone bench not too far from the dancing, with a cup of some kind of mead in hand. She looked thoughtful as she sat and then stared at the moon above them. He followed her eyes and saw that there were quite a few Fey circling in the sky above them, ducking in and out of clouds together and passed before the light of the moon. He wondered if she wanted to join them. Before he could get off the wall to ask her if she wanted to fly with him, he took a look back and Borra stood before Maleficent, his hand offered to her as the other pointed to the sky. It looked like Diaval wasn't the only one with the same idea. Maleficent shook her head and held up a hand in polite refusal. That was the seventh time he had asked her for something during the night- a dance, a shared morsel, even a small drink. She had said no each time. Something in Diaval puffed up at that. He was sure she wouldn't deny a fly with _him_.

"And just what are you doing sitting on your own, pretty bird?"

Diaval turned his head and smiled genuinely at the blond queen with the radiant smile, "Just thinking, as usual, your majesty."

"None of that majesty business! And hasn't mother told you that is dangerous business... thinking?" she pouted playfully at the man-bird.

He grinned wide at her new title for Maleficent. She was always Aurora's mother, but to hear her say it proudly and without hesitation made his heart warm.

"Only for me," he chuckled and looked back at Maleficent now sitting alone and Borra on to another corner to sulk.

"Well, I feel the need to dance,"Aurora huffed and pulled at his arm, "Escort me?"

"It would be an honor," Diaval chuckled and tucked her hand into the crook of his arm as he stood from the wall.

They made it to the dance pavilion and he held her hand in his, his other lightly at her side, her other on his shoulder. She smiled at him and began the practiced steps. He remembered as much as he could from the times he taught her to dance in the Moors when she turned fifteen. She would be a princess and he had to teach her_ some_ courtly manners. He just hoped that he could learn all that was needed from watching the balls from the windows high in Stefan's castle. Aurora's bright laughter pulled him from his thoughts of the past and they spun in a practiced fashion.

"So, are you going to finally tell her?" she asked after she saw his eyes flash toward the direction that her mother was in for the fourth time during their short dance.

"Tell who, what?" he asked with real confusion.

"Come now, I may be young, but I am not as innocent as you and mother would want to believe."

"Oh? How's that?" he asked with a straight back and looked in Phillip's direction where he was in talks with his father and a couple of the court.

"Stop it!" she lightly slapped at his shoulder to bring his attention back to her, "He's been a perfect gentleman the whole courtship. You would know as you were always our shadow. Mother would never have let me alone with him otherwise."

"Hm," was Diaval's only response.

"I meant to ask when you were going to tell my mother that you love her."

Diaval almost lost his footing in a trip but regained his and Aurora's balance on the next turn. He looked to see if anyone noticed, but the only one who looked like they had noticed was Maleficent herself, with only a single brow raised in their direction. Diaval smiled a bit in panic at her and then quickly turned to Aurora to hide what might have been the brightest blush he ever had. Of course one of the first times that she sees him actually dance and he trips. He coughed a little as he tried to talk again, "Excuse me?!"

Aurora laughed again and held tight to his hand, "Oh please, any one with eyes can see your affection for one another. It would make you both happy."

"Oh, my little fledgling," he laughed sadly and looked on her fondly, "I am happy. My chick all grown, flying out in the world on her own wings. I get to be by your mother's side for the rest of my days. That's all this old bird could ask for."

"You should take a chance," Aurora hugged him as their dance ended and he embraced her tightly, "You may find yourself surprised. I was with Phillip. It took almost losing him to know how much I cared for him. You two shouldn't have to wait that long."

"You have become a meddler," he smiled and tapped her on the tip of her nose, "I think I have your aunts to blame for that."

"More than likely," she nodded in agreement.

"Come, let's get you back to your husband," he led her to the side where Phillip had just finished a talk with one of his father's councilmen. Diaval nodded his head at Phillip, "Your royal highness, your wife is eager for dances."

"Who am I to deny her?" Phillip smiled and took her hand.

Aurora turned to Diaval quickly and kissed him on the cheek to whisper, "Surprise yourself."

"Perhaps another time, little one."

"They are quite the couple," King John stated as the couple joined the dance at hand.

"That they are," Diaval nodded and turned to the king, "And what of you this fine evening? How are you feeling, your majesty?"

"Quite well, considering that my wife tried to keep me in a sleep like death," John chuckled sadly and then looked up at the stars that spotted the sky, "I was thinking of abdicating the throne to Phillip. If nothing else, this whole experience has shown me of the true leader that he is. That they both are together."

"Well said," Diaval agreed and the two of them looked at one another and nodded in silent agreement. There would be another celebration soon.

"You may want to tend to your duties," John waved at him, "I am keeping you from them."

"Nonsense," Diaval took the opportunity to take a glance at Maleficent who seemed to be surrounded by a few children both Fey and human.

John followed his eyes, "I never would have thought of Maleficent as an ally. But then again that's what Ingrith wanted. Thank you both for showing me otherwise."

"Your welcome," he bowed his head, "Thank you for giving the opportunity to do so."

"Of course," John nodded with a smile and tilted his head toward Maleficent to tell him to go on, "Until later."

Diaval did not hesitate to leave toward his mistress. Before he got too far from the pavilion, a group of children grabbed his hand and began to pull him toward the middle of it again.

"What's all this?" he laughed with the children around him.

"Is it true you can change shape?!" a Jungle Fey child asked and poked at his leg as if that would change him.

"And that you do whatever Maleficent says?" this time a Forest Fey on his other side.

"And-and that your really a bird?!" a human girl asked loudly, her eyes big in wonder at him as a few other human children follow behind her. He now recognized a few of the children from the ones that had just moments ago circled Maleficent.

"Where did you hear such things?"

As a group they all turned their head to Maleficent who smirked. Before he could say another word, she flicked her wrist and he turned into his raven form. He cawed in surprise and flapped his wings to stay air born. The children clapped and awed at his transformation. Then within another second he was the mighty bear that stood in the middle of the battle many hours earlier. They laughed and pointed as they talked with one another. Then another tug at his transformation and he was a stallion with a mighty beak. He turned to face Maleficent and dared her to do another shift. Her grin only grew, but she raised a brow and flicked her wrist for him to land on his feet as a man once again.

He cleared his throat and pulled at his clothes as if to groom himself. He looked down at the children, "I am not just a _bird_. I'm a raven."

They all cheered and pulled at him to dance with them. He looked over his shoulder at Maleficent for help, but she only watched from over the rim of her cup. It hid the silent laughter at her raven's misfortune.

A half hour later, Diaval fell onto the stone bench next to her and turned to her with a playful pout, "Did you really have to do that?"

"They had too many questions and I don't do well with children."

"Ah yes," he chuckled and righted himself on the bench, "You do so awful with them. Just look at Aurora. What a mess she is."

She flicked a warning glance at him which he only answered with a playful smirk.

She sighed in slight annoyance and knew that he wouldn't be scared of her glares. He never really was. He laughed softly a little at her response and turned to the people still dancing. She looked back up at the sky and her brows drew together in deep thought.

"Diaval?" she asked without turning from the sky.

"Yes, Mistress?" he turned his full attention to her.

"I was just..." she paused and took another breath before she turned to him, "Maybe it was time that I release you from your vow."

He just looked at her for a moment in shock. Once he finally processed what she said, he only shook his head, "You what now?"

"You need to be free should something happen to me. That's pretty clear with what had happened at the end of the battle," she began to explain her side of her decision, "I should have done it earlier considering the time I was caught in that iron cage in the mines."

"Do not talk like that," he nearly growled and looked out at the dancers instead of at her. He felt uncomfortable and a little angry. Nothing was going to happen to her.

"What would you have me do? Ignore the fact that you could be stuck in whatever form I need you in at the time? What if you were stuck as a mealy worm and should I perish? Or a dog?"

"You would never need me to be a mealy worm and you aren't dying," he frowned and decided to not even touch on the dog comment. He fought with himself as a flash of the moment that he felt her fall up at the tower crossed his mind. The feeling of the magic falling from him- his body shrinking to his raven form- Ingrith announcing her death. Then her resurrection, the magic exploding out, he back in his human form and so relieved that she was alive that he didn't care what form she or he was in. He shook his head again and looked down to make sure the tears that formed in his eyes couldn't be seen. He played with his fingers in his lap, "Not again."

Silence reigned around them for a few dozen moments before he took a deep breath in a decision. He turned back to her to see she still had her eyes on the other people around them. Trying to distance herself from possible pain. He smirked slightly and furrowed his brows, "I choose to stay. Do whatever you may need of me."

Maleficent's head popped up and turned quickly to Diaval, "For goodness sake, why?"

He chuckled good naturally, "How would you get along without me? And honestly, what else am I good for?"

She paused for a moment and just looked him in the eyes. She searched them for something- she didn't know for what. But in his eyes she found comfort and understanding, as always. They still weren't human, still just _his_. She rolled her eyes and leaned back, "It's true. How would I manage?"

"Glad you see it my way," he nodded confidently and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Although... it would be more quiet."

She got a glare from him that time.

"Well, since you are resolute to stay with me, as a free creature, I can't be in charge of your changes all the time, now can I?"

He looked confused.

She laid a hand on his chest and a gold magic swirled around him. He felt the magic blend naturally with his blood, with his being and he smiled at the warmth of it. She took a deep breath and pulled back her hand, "There."

"What did you do?"

"You don't need me to change any longer," she explained and looked at him quickly before she looked up at the sky again, "But it will take a great deal of practice for new forms- or I will have to do it for you until you learn yourself."

"I'll try not to hassle you too much, Mistress," he patted his own chest to chase the warm magic that was now a part of him.

"I am no longer your mistress, Diaval," she grabbed his attention, "You are free despite your choice to stay. I want you to know that."

"I do. But it's going to take me longer than a moment to change that which I have over twenty years of practicing otherwise... Maleficent."

"I shall keep that in mind," she nodded and seemed to breathe a little easier.

"Does this mean that you aren't going back with them?" Diaval asked and looked at the sky again.

"Who?"

"The Dark Fey... are you not going to go back to the island with them?"

She thought for a moment, looked at the sky and shook her head, "... no, I'm not going back. I will help them settle, but I am staying in the Moors. I am staying home."

He suddenly released a breath, "Good. I missed you, too, you know? And that seems like a long way for a raven to travel."

"You could always make the journey as a dragon," she offered and then leaned toward him slightly. She smiled at him and suddenly surprised him by her next movement. She wrapped her arm easily around his, her head came to rest on his shoulder as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

As Diaval recovered, he leaned his head on hers ever careful of the curve of her horns. He realized it really was natural. As if they had done so thousands of times before.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**:

Months passed by as the Dark Fey came back to the Moors, settling in the many different areas of the magic lands. Not all of the Dark Fey came back home, but very little decided to stay in their long time refuge on the island. They no longer had any real reason to hide. Phillip was crowned king two months into the new merged kingdoms. Now with Aurora, both Queen and King brought much needed stability to their people.

The Moors were expansive enough to give homes to all the different races of the Fey. The desert Fey settled in the dusty plains in the South West, the jungle Fey in the marshlands of the East, the forest Fey flew over the many trees of the fair forests and even the tundra Fey had a home in the high mountains in the North. All the Fey still met for celebrations and meetings, but they stayed for the most part with their own clans. The head of each clan would come to the Heart of the Moors where Maleficent and Diaval could always be found if they were needed. Often, even the young queen of the Moors herself took some time away from her castle home in Ulstead to help in the integration of her new subjects. But it was her mother and her mother's raven who handled the majority of the bigger changes and disagreements. Aurora may be Queen of the Moors, but it was Maleficent, the guardian of the Moors, the Phoenix, who kept the peace.

Diaval soared over the forest trees toward the outer South rim as he had just finished with some flying advice for the younger Fey. He had been very hands-on in teaching them where the best headwinds were for those with smaller wings. Not all of the children were used to flying the the open air, and if not careful could be blown off course by the high winds around the mountains. He played games with them that taught them the best way to catch the wind and worked closely with Udo on where to find the best training grounds for the newest fliers. The last thing he wanted was for a young one to become lost or hurt on his watch.

He turned to check on a few of the Mushroom fairies that had some problems with their harvest last week. It was the last errand that he had been asked to complete by Maleficent and he was eager to head back to the nest. He was a bit smug over the fact that his voice carried as much weight as Maleficent's in most decisions, but he still missed the patrols and routines that he once had at her side. He missed the flights above the Moors, the circles that they would fly around one another and the feel of breaking over the clouds and the sun warming his feathers with her just a breath away. A long sigh flowed from his beak before he reminded himself that it was getting better with the Fey and that everything will go back to their normal everyday once they all fall into their own routines and roles in the Moors.

Suddenly there was a loud roar from below. Diaval swooped lower and saw one of the many rivers that bordered the desert lands that had become home to the Desert Fey. On the bank was none other than Borra who seemed to be yelling at some of the water nymphs that worked along the stretch of the flowing waters. Two of his clan were behind him, a male and female, with skins for the collection of water to take back to their growing village. Diaval cawed and dove toward the dispute. As soon as he was able, he shifted to human and walked toward the towering Fey.

"What is the problem, Borra?" he asked and stepped between Borra and the smaller water nymphs still half submerged in the water.

"They are taking one of the few sources we have for water," he shoved his open hand toward the water nymphs as if Diaval didn't see them, "They are taking all the water here! This is the desert! We need water!"

"They are laying no claim to the water itself," Diaval cross his arms over his chest and tilted his head to the side. He looked at the others of the desert clan and nodded toward the river, "You are free to take what you or your clan may need."

The two other Fey nodded and began to move toward the water's edge.

"They never leave it," Borra growled out as his eyes focused back on the nymphs even as his clan mates begin to fill their water skins.

"Their element is the water, just as yours is the desert and the dry winds," Diaval tried to explain, "Would you want to be forced from your lands as you wish for them to leave theirs?"

The nymphs smiled up at Diaval in appreciation and began to swim and work their magic once again as they were sure the raven had the issue under control. One even swam to the side and began to help shift the water flow to fill the water skins of the other two Fey.

Borra grunted and his top lip curled back, "Why should I bow to these beasts?"

"They are not beasts and they have been here in these waters for years, doing their part. I ask you not to bow, but to compromise as we all must do to keep the peace."

"Why am I even listening to you? A mere _bird_ who thinks he is a _man_!" Borra turned his simmering anger at Diaval and stepped up to him as he expected Diaval to step back.

He did not. He stood his ground, his arms still crossed over his chest. If the closed minded Fey thought that he would scare him, he still has yet to face any of Maleficent's true wrath. Nothing scared Diaval outside of a few things that concerned his past mistress. With an exasperated sigh, a hand lifted to pinch the bridge of his nose and he slowed his voice as if he was to explain something to one of the young ones, "They are the reason you have water to drink. They clean and filter the water for consumption of us all."

"What?"

"We each have our parts to play. We share things here, Borra. Water, food, safety- we are a family. It's not about one clan or one creature. It's about all of us."

Borra's mouth pressed into a fine line, growled loudly in his face and then took off straight into the sky. Once through the clouds, Diaval saw his form head toward the center of the Moors.

"Oh yes, that's the way to solve this," Diaval shouted after him and threw his arms into the air in frustration, "Just growl, they'll get the message or wet themselves in fear of the great Borra! And I'm a _raven_! Not a bird..."

He took another breath and looked at the river's edge. The other two desert Fey were almost done with their collection with help of a couple of the water nymphs. Both of them looked at each other and then back at Diaval, unsure what to do next.

"Look, they are more than happy to give you clean water, it's what they do," Diaval motioned toward the working nymphs and some of the small figures nodded from the water with their own smiles, "Just be aware that this is a change for everyone. It will take time, don't push. Moor Folk tend to want to push back at a point."

"Well, thank you," the male Fey bowed his head in thanks to the water nymphs before they waved and jumped back into the water.

"And thank _you_, Diaval," the female Fey nodded to him and hugged the now full water skin to her front. She smiled shyly at him and rocked back on her heels, "My name is Saoirse and this is Talom."

"You're welcome, Saoirse, Talom," he looked to the sky, "Now I have to see to some mushroom fairies and then I can finally have a rest for the day. Get that water back to the clan. Let me know if there are any more problems."

"I will do so personally," Saoirse nodded vigorously.

Diaval nodded and without another thought jumped into the sky, back into a raven and back on track with his errand.

"Don't even think about it, Saoirse," Talom push her in the shoulder with his own, "You know he belongs to Maleficent."

Saoirse tilted her head in thought, but then turned to the village to finish her own tasks.

* * *

At the center of the Moors, Maleficent paced by the base of one of the large willow trees that framed the Moor palace. Aurora had just left back for Ulstead as she and Phillip had to agree on those that would serve on the council, just like the one she had set up in Perceforest. The advisers of Ulstead seem more competent than those that had been in power during Stefan's reign, but Maleficent still warned her daughter of the role that power played in men's minds. She assured her that she remembered and was more than aware of the possible pitfalls that power brought.

That left Maleficent to think over some of the choices for the council of the clans in the Moors. Some of the clan leaders have been more than a bit... forceful with the original occupants of the Moors.

"Maleficent!"

_Speaking of, there was one now._

Maleficent looked over her shoulder were Borra just landed and stalked toward her. She lifted a single brow when she noticed his mood and turned from him to refocus on the list she had built in her mind, "Borra. What do I get to thank for this tantrum?"

"Your bird man is meddling in things that he should not!" Borra stopped a foot from Maleficent and clenched his fists to remember to watch his words, "He has too much sway in the ways of your Moors."

"_My_ Moors?" she smirked, but held no amusement in her eyes as she turned to face him completely, "The Moors has a queen, but I am not her. The Moors do not belong to any one person or creature as _she_ well knows- and you should do well to learn. We belong to it as we are all a part of it."

"You even sound like him," Borra grumbled.

"He is my right hand, Borra. Like it or not his voice is my own. And if it should ever come to pass that our voices contrast, _I_ will find a solution," her voice held a hint of a threat as she passed him. She held his eyes for a moment until he looked away. Once past him she reached for a sapling that was bent too far to one side. She let her gold magic wrap the sapling and it stood straighter and stronger under a beam of sunlight from above.

"He supported the small beasts in the river. My people cannot drink that water!"

"Ah, I thought that this may come up from you," she nodded and turned back to him, her hands folded over the top of her staff, "The water nymphs stay in _all_ water holds and rivers in the Moors. They do so because they must be present to clarify the water to enable us all to drink safely. They are not encroaching on you and yours, do not do so to them. Just take the water you need from the banks. They ensure that it is safe."

Borra shook his head in his stubborn way and growled more, "Your bird man does not order me."

"No, he is better than that. He asks. _I_ order," she fixed her gaze on him, "Do not push."

Borra's lips tighten and his jaw clenched.

"Any other concerns you may have?" she asked with a cold, controlled tone.

"No, Maleficent," he grumbled and took off into the canopy of the trees and to the sky.

"Brutish fool," she mumbled under her breath and took a seat on a rock nearby.

A couple of hours later, Diaval landed on a rock to the side of where she sat, still in thought over the council members. Her hands swirled gold tendrils of magic between and through her fingers as she weaved the different combinations in her head. She only shifted her eyes toward him before she gave his back a single stroke with her closest hand. Her fingers lingered along his wing for just a moment before she brought it back to her other hand to continue her work.

"Borra was by," she mentioned in a nonchalant tone.

She felt the magic shift around him as he turned back into a man. He picked up a small stick and waved it in the air in front of his face as if to distract himself before he tossed it gently back onto the ground where he found it, "Of course he was."

Maleficent turned to look at her raven and noticed the sour note in his expression. She also noticed his frustrated furrow of his brow. She stopped her magic weaving and turned to him, "Thank you."

He turned to her with a deeper confused frown, "For what?"

"For talking with him. He told me what he thought was an issue and I talked to the water nymphs. They told me what you had said and how you explained it to the frustratingly stubborn Fey," she explained and put a hand over one of his, "So, thank you. You have been invaluable."

He huffed out a small laugh and looked at her hand over his, "Well, you're in a good mood. Most of those last words aren't in your vocabulary."

"You want me to take them back?" she asked with a tilt of her head and her hand left his.

"No, no," he held his hands up with a smile. He looked up to squint through the tree branches overhead toward the sky, still bright with the day's sun, "Let me soak them in for a little while longer before you take them away."

Maleficent turned from him, her wings settling behind her heavily. They need to be preened and she hadn't had the time yet to get to them. She heard him shift himself behind her and then there were familiar hands and fingers that combed her feathers. She turned her head to look over her shoulder and saw him focused on straightening her feathers where they were meant to be with a calm smile on his face. He had done it many times before when she had asked it of him. He was a bird. Who better to know how wings should work and look?

"Just how did you get them so messed?" he asked her and moved to the next row.

"They do it to themselves," she muttered. Her wing spread out without any thought of her own to make it easier for him to weave his fingers through. She turned back to her magic weaving, but made sure that he had an easy time in preening her stubborn feathers, "How were the Mushroom fairies? What is wrong with their harvest?"

"Some of the land seemed a bit drained of it's magic," Diaval reported and pulled at a loose feather before he continued, "The rest of their crop is growing perfectly well. Told them to section off the affected land and try a few of the treatments that Knotgrass had come up with for the Hedgehog fairies two weeks back."

"We will have to check on its progress in a few days," she nodded at the news, "You never know what something from that empty headed pixie will do."

He only hummed in affirmation as he continued. Both of them calmed in the innocent routine that they had done many a time before. Though he teased her about her words, he appreciated the thank you more than she could ever know- and through his progress on her wings she felt his silent 'you're welcome' with each pass of his careful touch. No further words needed between them.

* * *

The kingdom of Ulstead barely held any physical scars from the ill fated war that had almost destroyed the fragile link between humans and the Fair Folk. Maleficent and Diaval landed on the balcony of Aurora and Phillip's private chambers as they had done more and more when they visited the young king and queen. There was no need to come through the front gates and be announced like strangers from a far off land. They were family and Aurora and Phillip knew this well. Aurora looked up from some documents that had been left from one of the last meetings with the newly formed council as she heard the sound of her mother's wings. She smiled as she opened the windows and engulfed her mother in a hug.

"I hope that this is a social call," she raised her eyebrows in question as she stepped back.

"More of a slight escape," Diaval said as he shifted back to his human form, "A break for us to visit. How is my fledgling?"

"I am fine," she rolled her eyes and hugged Diaval as well. She waved at them both, "Come in, come in. Maybe you can give me a break from my newest workload."

Aurora walked to her desk, but only pushed herself to sit on top to face them instead of rounding the large desk to sit in the chair on the other side. Maleficent made herself comfortable in a chair with a very low back that didn't bother her wings- a chair that she has suspicions that her daughter had brought it in especially for their visits. Diaval threw himself over a dark lounge and made himself comfortable, while still able to see both of the ladies in the room.

They talked of Ulstead, the council, the trading that was progressing nicely with Perceforest and the Moors. They spoke of the small troubles that have crossed the minds of the creatures of the Moors and the people of Ulstead and how they would sooth the fears of both. Then they turned to talk of memories and future plans of visits and a planned outing with the four of them to relax once the Dark Fey finally claimed their roles in the united kingdoms of fairy and man.

Maleficent turned her head to peer out to the Moors from Aurora's window.

"Is there something else on your mind?" Aurora asked as she saw the hesitation in her mother's talk.

"How did you do it, Beastie?" Maleficent chuckled dryly and looked back at Aurora who looked a little confused. Maleficent shook her head and shrugged her shoulders a little, "It's just a little on the difficult side with the last of the Fey acclimating with the other creatures of the Moors. Combining two kingdoms into one... you made it look like less of a headache than what it is."

"As you well know, it was all a bit of a mess bringing the Moors and Perceforest together after I took over for... the prior king," Aurora frowned slightly.

"You did it with grace," Diaval complimented her from his lounge.

"At least you don't have an abhorrent adviser," Aurora scrunched her nose at the thought of Lord Ortolan and even Alain.

"I wouldn't go that far. There are a couple of voices that want to be heard as advisers or even council," Maleficent muttered.

"Borra trying to fit the part again?" Aurora gave a sympathetic face.

"Every chance he gets," Maleficent returned her expression.

"I keep telling you," Diaval spoke up and looked at both Aurora and Maleficent, "Either of you say the words and I will go for his eyes."

"Diaval!" Aurora chastised him, but amusement alight on her face.

"No, no, Aurora, I think he may have a point," Maleficent waved at her daughter and Diaval's face lit up. He loved the few times that he got to see Maleficent in a relaxed and even playful mood.

"Oh! We did have another piece of news," Diaval added and leaned forward, "Summer Solstice is coming again."

"I almost missed it!" Aurora put her hands to her mouth, "How could I forget?"

"That's what you have us for."

"Come to the Solstice celebrations. You and Phillip," Maleficent asked from her chair, "I really would think it would do the Moor Folk some good to see you again in a celebration instead of kingdom matters."

"I have missed the celebrations of the Moors," Aurora said in a dreamlike voice, "And it would do Phillip some good as well to see more of the happy bits of the Moors and the Fair Folk. Not to mention our new council."

"If you make sure your husband comes, I'll make sure that there are plenty of mice hearts," Diaval lifted his brows with a smart smile on his face.

Before Aurora could come to her husband's aide, he came into the room himself, "That was ONE time!"

"Phillip! Finally come to join the fun?" Diaval asked and shared a laugh and a smile with the young king.

"As I remember, the mouse heart was a catastrophic play on my part to impress the_ both_ of you," Phillip kissed his wife as he laid out more scrolls over the desk. He walked over to Maleficent and kissed her lightly on the cheek before he turned to point at Diaval, "Over _five years_ ago now."

"And we will never forget it," Diaval put a hand over his chest where he heart was.

"We will leave the mouse parts for those who enjoy such delicacies," Maleficent threw an amused look to Diaval who nodded to let her know he would stop his teasing.

Diaval looked over at Aurora who was laughing easily at the teasing and playful taunting between her husband and himself. He really had missed her laugh being heard through the Moors. With her attention on a full three kingdoms, it was becoming more and more infrequent to see her in the Moor Palace. Then he looked at Maleficent and how she seemed to be almost glowing. She was happy when it was the three- or even four of them. She had grown closer and closer with Phillip in the past months. She had never truly hated the boy who grew into a man, but her ever cautious nature sometimes overrode any other feelings she may have had. After all, there was nothing more powerful or pure than a mother's love. Even when it turns to her protectiveness of her child.

Maleficent wondered and watched her daughter interact with her husband at the desk. They looked happy and very much in love still. With all the stress and problems they faced with merging kingdoms and people, they stood strong together. It was good to see. If it should ever change dramatically she was sure that Diaval would not be against avenging his daughter's honor.

Maleficent shook her head a little at the sudden thought. She always knew that Aurora was her daughter- even if it took her some time to realize that was the truth on the beginning. It was true even if it wasn't by blood. To think of Aurora also as someone else's child... it was more comforting than she thought it would be. She turned her head slightly to Diaval and watched him as he laughed with the young couple and even cackled at something that was said. It was there on his face. He loved Aurora just as much as she did. After all, he was the first to show her how a parent should be. The thought that Aurora was his daughter as well as hers really shouldn't have caused her to pause. Aurora, their sweet beastie, always saw Diaval as her father. As she should.

"The last council member finally put forth their plans of rebuilding," Phillip mentioned and pushed at the rolled parchment that he came into the room with.

"Council finally settled?"

"They are behaving for now, which helps immensely," Aurora blew some of her hair out from her eyes, "We have come to many an agreement. Thank you for letting us borrow Robin once again and apologize to Udo for taking him from the children more than we initially meant to."

"I'd much rather that you deal with Udo as he is more level headed than that of someone like Borra," Maleficent shrugged her shoulders, "Besides, it gives Diaval time to play with the little ones."

"Horrid little things," Diaval muttered with a well meaning smirk.

"It must be truly awful for you," Aurora smirked back at him.

"You can thank Udo yourself when you come to the Solstice," Maleficent smiled and looked at both Aurora and Phillip, "I am sure that Robin will be there too. He can never turn down a reason to celebrate."

"I suppose you are right," Aurora nodded.

"Any talk of heirs yet?" Diaval asked suddenly, which earned him a magical prick in his side from Maleficent at the blatant question, "What? Isn't that royals do quickly after marriage?"

"Eager to become a grandparent?" Aurora giggled.

"I... I wouldn't mind another little one to hold," he admitted, a little shaken by the title of grandparent.

"We have discussed it, but we are waiting for a little while longer," Aurora put her hand in Phillip's.

"We really would like things to settle first," Phillip added and turned his hand to capture her fingers with his.

"Then you are waiting forever?" Maleficent blinked at them as they stared blankly back at her. She shrugged and looked aloof, "Nothing ever quiets down enough. It never comes a time where everything settles."

"There will come a time that it will be enough," Phillip promised.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**:

The Solstice celebration was set up by the time Maleficent and Diaval made it back to the Moors days later. Maleficent magicked them into their celebratory dress. Her hair was down for once, comfortable and relaxed as she was sure the festivities would be. The new Fey were excited to celebrate in their new home under the free sky for the first time in generations. Festivities for the Solstice was nothing new to the Dark Fey, but now they had more than one reason to celebrate. The Heart of the Moors was alive with creatures of all kinds, the indigenous fair folk and Dark Fey blended and talked together smoothly. At least smoother than the last months had shown. Floating flowers and wisps of lights flowed over and through the many trees, illuminating the field and the main fairy hills that made up the Heart. Even Aurora's Moor Castle was lit with sparkling lights all the way to the tallest tower.

"Well, who ever said that celebrations didn't bring people together?" Diaval tapped at one of the lower hanging glowing flowers.

"They have outdone themselves," Maleficent agreed with a nod and looked at all the lights of the Moors as the sun began to set at the far mountains.

"You think that they did this together?" Diaval smiled at the idea of them all working with one another.

"One can only hope," Maleficent took a deep breath and then turned to him with a knowing look, "Shall we prepare for our other guests?"

"On one condition," Diaval lifted his brows, "You get to tell Borra about the humans. I'm not his favorite creature."

"He can think what he wants," Maleficent scoffed and took another deep breath, "I will tell him."

"Good luck," he put a soft hand at her back for support before he turned his head to see the first of the humans clear the trees and into the clearing. He smiled softly at her again as he saw Borra's feathers bristle and then went to welcome the new guests.

Maleficent walked to the group of Dark Fey who seemed a little more than unnerved by the group of humans who walked into their festival. She noticed that the group was made of most of the clan leaders and she looked at each of them in an effort to calm their nerves, "They are here to celebrate, just you are. Just as we had done in their kingdom months prior for our queen's wedding."

"What do they know of the solstice?" Borra murmured.

"These humans have been celebrating the tradition with us for the past five years," Maleficent waved her hand toward the group.

It was a large, yet familiar group. They were made up of people from the Perceforest Kingdom. Nanny Stoat led the group, her limp more pronounced with the years weighing on her bones, but just to her side was the man that Aurora had called Smiling John. He seemed to help her if she ever stumbled. The group that had accompanied her were made up of all types of men- some born into the families that had once held power and the ones who were born into the life of serfdom and poverty. They all now were equal in Aurora's kingdom and under the treaty that was signed between Maleficent and Nanny Stoat. Maleficent picked out a few of the members of the council that she still had to interact with for the continuing peace between the smaller kingdom and the Moors. She also recognized the young boy Simon that was once a mouse, now not so much a boy and more of a man.

Nanny Stoat searched the hills with her eyes and Diaval greeted her almost immediately. She gave him a small tip of her head in greeting which he returned easily to both her and Smiling John beside her. She seemed to ask Diaval something and he pointed in Maleficent's direction. Nanny Stoat smiled slightly and she saw her wings and bowed her head toward Maleficent, who respectfully returned the nod of welcome. The other humans seemed to spread out and greet their old acquaintances and friends that they had made from the Moors. Both sides smiled and exchanged greetings and the lights seemed to burn a little brighter.

"These humans have taken part of Solstice? Here in the Moors?" Borra asked as he kept an eye on the interactions between the Moor Fair Folk and the humans of Perceforest, "And you _allowed_ this?"

"Of course I did," Maleficent answered as if it was the only accurate answer, "They took a step to understand our ways in the Moors, and we welcomed them as long as they follow the treaty. As we _all_ do."

"They will turn on us. They always do," Borra growled and eyed them before he turned to Maleficent, "What happened to always fighting with the humans since you were young?"

"It's in the past, Borra. They have the same queen as we do," she met his eyes in challenge. She would not have anything souring the Solstice. Neither old grudges or stubborn Fey were going to dampen the night that was to show a new kingdom a way to peace, "Remember this."

"Lady Maleficent."

Maleficent turned her head to see Stoat with John beside her and a small group behind her, a small smile on her older face. Diaval had led the group over and he easily took his place at Maleficent's side- between her and Borra.

"Nanny Stoat," Maleficent nodded her head at the woman, "I see that you brought more people this year. Young ones as well."

"They wish to learn the ways of the Moors," both women turned to the rush of little ones who ran toward the muddy holes of the Wallerbogs. After a moment it seemed a few of the young Fey also flew over to join in the fun.

"They will learn the ways of dirtying their clothes where they are going," Diaval chuckled as he saw some mud fly through the air.

"They will be fine with a little mud," she chortled and turned to the group behind Maleficent, "These are new faces."

"These are the Dark Fey," Maleficent turned to the small group of Fey, surprised to see that they were one short. Borra had flown off as soon as her back was turned. Maybe she shouldn't have been that surprised. She cleared her throat and introduced the clan leaders to the council of Perceforest.

"Beautiful creatures you all are," Stoat nodded, "I hope that you find peace in this new world."

"Not so much new as reborn," Udo said as he stepped forward and held out his hand to the older woman.

"Indeed," Stoat shook his hand.

After that, the rest of the clan leaders began to come forward and introduce themselves to the rest of the human council. Hands were held, questions asked and answered just as easily as it had been with one of their own.

Diaval rocked on his feet and bumped gently into Maleficent's side at the interaction. She turned to him to see what he wanted and he only lifted his brows and looked pointedly at the interaction. She rolled her eyes, but kept a small smile on her lips.

"And just where is our lovely, young queen and her new husband?" Stoat asked.

"She will be along shortly, I'm sure," Maleficent answered and looked toward the East where Aurora, Phillip and those that joined them from Ulstead would emerge. As if by her command, another small group of humans came through the opposite side of the tree line, led by none other than Aurora and Phillip.

Aurora smiled at the sight of the celebration and laughed out loud as she pulled on Phillip's sleeve. She turned to the men behind her, a small group of fifteen who were brave enough to journey so far into Maleficent's home territory. Percival, the guard captain, was at Phillip's side as always, still a little unsure- though quickly growing warm to the idea. A few guards were at the sides of the group, still at the command of Percival. Aurora clapped her hands, "May I introduce you to the Moors, gentleman. Do tread carefully, there are many more underfoot than you are used to. Don't forget to enjoy yourselves. You are among friends here."

"Aurora!" Diaval called from the hill toward her and waved. Maleficent had to shake her head in slight amusement. They both saw Aurora just hours earlier. She couldn't blame his enthusiasm, she missed their Beastie every time they were away.

Aurora smiled brighter and pulled Phillip along with her toward her mother and the others. She reached them quickly and wrapped Diaval in a strong hug as he was the first one to reach her. He spun her in a quick circle and set her down on the ground gently.

"Hello, Pretty Bird," she giggled and turned directly to Maleficent. She took her into a hug just as quickly as she had done with Diaval, "Hello, mother."

"Hello, Beastie," she smiled contently with the hug.

Aurora stepped back from the hugs and looked at the others around them, "Nanny Stoat, Smiling John, it's so good to see you both again. How fairs Perceforest during our transition in welcoming Ulstead?"

"Just as well as usual, Your Majesty," John bowed toward her.

"None of that tonight, please," Aurora waved at the man in charge of the Perceforest army, "it is a night of celebration and family- not formality."

"As you say, _ma'am_," he teased her with a smile and final bow of the head which made her pout like a small child.

"Good to see you once again, Phillip," Stoat nodded at the young man beside Aurora.

"And you as well," he took her hand and kissed the back of it, "As radiant as always, Nanny Stoat."

"And such a flattering fibber," she chastised him.

"The Moors look so beautiful tonight, my lady," Phillip said to Maleficent in a way of greeting, "As do you."

"An extreme fibber," Maleficent gave Phillip a glance. A playful one if you knew how to read her, "Hello to you, too, Phillip."

"So, what are we waiting for?" Aurora bounced on her feet and looked up at the sky as it turned dark and the lights swayed above them, "Let's enjoy!"

"Still just as excited as the first time she enjoyed the Solstice," Diaval chuckled as Aurora pulled Phillip into another direction toward the dancing round in the clearing.

"It has a way of making you feel young and safe," Stoat nodded and then looked at the group of men that had been escorted with Aurora. They looked stiff, unsure and afraid of death, "Well, most of us."

Maleficent sighed and walked toward the small group. Diaval nodded to Stoat so she would be able to enjoy her favorites of the Solstice before he joined Maleficent to welcome the new faces. Maleficent stopped just feet from the group, Percival up front, much more at ease in her presence than before, "Welcome to the Moors, gentlemen."

"Lady Maleficent," he bowed his head low to her in greeting and gave her a guarded smile, "It looks like your home outshines that of Ulstead. I was very wrong in my past assumptions."

"As have we all," she nodded and looked back on the group, "You are free to enjoy the festivities. We have plenty of food and activities if you are so inclined. Please, come."

Percival seemed to guide the most stiff of the men toward the food and water. The other five that were left took in the sights of the Moors and two of them kept their eyes on the guardian herself.

"May I help you?" she asked with a controlled growl and small flap of her wings. She always hated staring.

"Beg our pardon, my lady," one of the men came back to himself and flashed a charming smile, something she was sure he had practiced for court functions. He put his hands on the shoulders of the man in front of him, "It's just overwhelming... the alluring elegance of this place and of its guardian."

Diaval felt his back jolt as a form of staggering protectiveness came to the forefront of his mind. He cleared his throat and stepped closer to Maleficent. He didn't like the way that some of the men looked on her and definitely not the hunger he saw in the eyes of the front two.

She, on the other hand only raised a brow at the man and nodded her head, "Please enjoy and don't dally too long on the views of the Moors. It's only for the Solstice."

Diaval kept his eyes trained on the men until he felt an arm slip through his. He looked down at Maleficent's arm tightened around his, "Mis-"

"I need to see to the Wallerbogs," she announced, not breaking her eye contact with the men in front of her, her chin raised just slightly. Her eyes then turned to his, "Escort me, will you?"

"As always," Diaval nodded slightly at her and then turned to the men again, his chest puffed in pride, "Until later, gentleman."

They both turned as one away from the small group and walked toward the side of the river bank. Diaval chuckled only lightly and threw a look over his shoulder to the men dispersing, "They are going on their own ways."

"Thank the gods," she whispered. Her arm loosened its grip in his, but he put a hand over hers to keep her from letting go completely. Her eyes shifted to him at the small movement, slightly wide in surprise.

"Still need to talk with the Wallerbogs?" he asked with a small tremor in his usually smooth voice.

"No," Maleficent felt his hand smooth over the back of the one in the crook of his arm. She watched the motion as Diaval still hadn't turned to her, "Diaval... I think that I would like a sit on the spire of the castle. To see just how the Moors have-"

"Lord Diaval!"

They both looked up in time to see three flying bodies crash into him and into the ground. Maleficent's arm was thrown from him and she heard five sets of small, human legs who had followed their Fey friends. All the children laughed at the downed raven man on the lush grass, a Dark Fey child on each arm and another on his chest. The human children surrounded the captured man and looked down with their own laughter ringing out. Half of them were covered in mud, but bright smiles adorned their faces.

"And what are you to do with me now that you caught me?" Diaval asked up at his tiny captors.

"Udo wanted us to find you!" the oldest of the Fey children announced, "We are to start our games and the humans wish to join!"

"Well, I can't very well do anything from the ground," he sighed. The children cheered and began to jump up and run toward the open clearing. Two stayed behind to help him up and began to pull on his sleeves. He dug his feet into the ground slightly to look back at Maleficent, "It looks like I am being dragged away."

"It seems that way," Maleficent smiled with a soft giggle despite herself.

Diaval's face softened at the sound, "Call if you should need me."

"Always," she promised.

"Lord Diaval!" one of the children moved to his back and began to push him to go faster.

"Okay, okay, little ones, I am coming," he chuckled at their impatience and smirked at Maleficent before he totally relented to them.

Maleficent spent the majority of the festivities in a seat that she made for herself. She watched the many traditions that she had learned and participated in as a child. Robin, her long time family friend, seemed to bustle about and cause mischief where he could. Nothing that would start animosity, but enough just for some fun. He threw her a look to ask if she would join him, but she shook her head subtly. With a flick of her eyes she looked in Aurora's direction and knew that the still young queen loved a little mischief herself. Robin nodded to her and began to calmly walk toward the queen.

With Robin distracted, Maleficent watched as the humans added their own ways to celebrate to the Moors and the inhabitants opened their minds to their eccentric ways. She shifted her eyes up to the skies where the winged fair folk and the Dark Fey swirled in their own dances that were shared so seldom. Down in the dancing circles the Dark Fey that stayed on the ground shared their ancestral dances around the fire to all who were interested in learning. Aurora flitted from group to group in natural comfort. She was able to talk with the nobles of Ulstead just as easily as the clan leaders of the far Dark Fey settlements. How she ever doubted her own noble blood Maleficent never understood. She was born to bring nations together and lead. Also cause some tricks with the help of Robin as well.

Her eyes fluttered to the side of the clearing where the little ones had set up their games. There were some that Maleficent recognized and others that looked were brought in by the Fey children and Udo. Diaval was in the middle of the mess of children, usually pulled one way or another as a new game started. She heard his cackling laugh float over the music and voices to where she sat. He was a favorite of the little ones, both human and Fey. He was always good with children, fantastic really. She wondered if that was because he had a hatch-ling or two before he was captured by that farmer years ago.

Maleficent shook her head. If he had, he surely would have flown off to find them once he was released from her service. Wouldn't he?

Another glance toward the children, she saw him look up and catch her eye. He smiled at her with a wave of his hand, but was quickly taken by that same hand by an over eager human boy toward the next game. Maleficent put a hand to her chest as she felt her heart pound. A feeling that rushed through her as she recalled his smile.

_What is wrong with me?_

"My lady, are you well? You have been sitting on your own for over an hour."

Maleficent looked up to see the man that had spoke up from before in front of her with a cup of what looked like honey mead. His charming smile from before was still present on his face. She took the cup with a small nod of thanks. He took the thanks as an invitation and sat on a rock nearby her created seat of vines and branches.

"I meant to introduce myself earlier, but I am afraid I bumbled that quite effectively," he huffed a laugh at his own expense and looked at her shyly, "May I try again?"

"Only if you don't stare this time," Maleficent added and sipped at the mead in hand.

"Apologies," he half smiled and looked at his own cup before he took a breath, "My name is Wulfstan Elwine. I am the kingdom adviser of harvests and right hand to the Provencal Lord Hemmet."

"And which one is that?"

"What?" he seemed a bit thrown off by the question. She assumed it was because he mentioned the man's name to impress her.

"Which one is Hemmet?" Maleficent waved her hand toward the clearing for the human he spoke of, "The one that you steadied from before?"

"Oh no, that was Lord Warwick- newly seated Lord of finances. Hemmet is not here," Wulfstan shook his head, "He sends me for tasks such as these until he is more inclined to take any risks."

"Risks like meeting the Mistress of Evil, you mean?"

"You don't look evil to me," Wulfstan smiled brighter and Maleficent felt her glare falter. He coughed into his hand, "You actually look quite lovely. Your wings are truly as magnificent as they have said."

She saw his hand reach out and her wings shifted tight to her back and her breath hitched.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have breached that boundary," he immediately took his hand back.

"Wings of any creature are something precious to them," she explained and shifted in her seat to relax once more, "You are never to reach for them without an invitation."

"I will keep those words close to my heart," he nodded and looked at a group of humans from both Ulstead and Perceforest with two pixies in the middle and a blue flower between them, "Those pixies are quite a pair."

"You should have seen them as a group of three," she sighed out and handed the cup of mead back to him, "I don't mean to be rude, Lord Elwine, but I know not much of you to trudge through conversation tonight."

Elwine frowned just slightly in surprise, but then nodded as he stood, "I understand, my lady. I will take leave, but I warn you, I am very incessant."

"On what?"

"On getting to know those whose stories are worth hearing," he smiled again and bowed to her as he turned away, "We will get to know one another, I promise."

Maleficent watched him integrate into the group that was being captivated by the ramblings of Thistlewit and Knotgrass. She didn't know what to make of the man. He was old enough not to be naive, but young enough to still place worth on his life. As it stood he was definitely younger than what Stefan was, but not by more than a decade. Wisdom is not always given through age with the humans, it would seem.

* * *

Diaval had just finished the latest game with the little ones. The children ran in circles as they tried to find partners for the next game. At the mention of partners, Diaval's eyes immediately go to look in Maleficent direction. There she sat as she had been the whole night, enjoying the celebrations as she usually did. But now, there was a human man sitting on a rock close to her. It was the one who had spoke up from Ulstead. He smiled gently at her and he could tell that he was trying hard to earn her attention.

"Looks like she's getting to be more and more comfortable with humans."

Diaval looked in the voice's direction, "I wondered when you would let us bask in your glory once more, Borra."

Borra smirked and leaned against the rocks to one side of him, "Take it from me, raven, it will only be a matter of time until she takes one as her mate. She had almost done so before."

"You have no idea what you are talking about," Diaval rolled his eyes dramatically. He knew Maleficent better than anyone in the land. Better than any of her own people. He heard the light growl in Borra's voice and chuckled darkly. If Borra was trying to ruffle his feathers, maybe he could do the same, "Just because she didn't choose you or take you up on any of your courting actions doesn't mean that she will be looking for a mate with the humans."

"Keep telling yourself that, raven," Borra titled his head toward Maleficent's direction.

Diaval turned back to her and saw the man reached for her wings. Of course she pulled her wings to her back and leaned away from the man.

"Quite a brazen move, don't you think?" Borra whispered to him and then chuckled before he turned to take off into the sky again, "Happy Solstice."

Diaval frowned deeply at the man. It seemed like Maleficent had set him right and he eventually walked off to mingle with others. Another flash of protectiveness flashed through Diaval and he tried to step away to talk with her, but was grabbed by another small hand. On to the next game. He threw a look over his shoulder before he is pulled too far and made sure that she was okay. He would have to break free soon. At the last second he saw two female Fey land beside her and he felt himself relax.

* * *

"Greetings Phoenix," a large pair of wings landed to her side and another on the other side.

Maleficent looked up at the two female Dark Fey that now flanked her sides. One she recognized as a younger woman from the desert clan and the other a fierce fighter of the jungle clan. They both waved their hands at the earth and created small seats for themselves to talk with her.

"I was wondering who would be the first to come and converse with me from the clans," Maleficent smiled softly to the two as they had both been invaluable in the integration of their clans into the Moors, despite not being clan leaders, "Saoirse, Shrike... to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"The human seemed a bit too hands on," Shrike looked at the group where Elwine had gone to, "Wanted to make sure that we weren't needed as much as we thought we may be."

"I am fine and set a very sturdy line of protocol," Maleficent explained and looked at the far side of the buffet where Percival stood with a strong sight line on their small group. Maleficent would be more on edge if it was her that had the guard captain's attention. It looked like his focus was more on Shrike at her side, "It seems like you have caught someone's attention, Shrike."

"Please don't draw any more attention," she refused to look in his direction, her rainbow wings stretching in a way of showing them off, "I will do that all on my own. I've been trying to grab his attention enough for him to come over all night. Nothing has seemed to work."

Maleficent's brows lifted in revelation, "Courting a human? Now, that is a surprise."

"Am I fool for it?" Shrike asked suddenly and brought her wings swiftly to her back.

Maleficent stared into the eyes of a suddenly desperate Fey. She thought back to her own misgivings and mistakes when it came to the heart of a human man. She took a breath to tell her of such mistakes, but also took a look at Percival. He was a good man, a bit protective of the royals, but he didn't covet their power or gold. He was happy in his place, a place he had fought for and earned himself. Maleficent turned back to the still eager Fey, "Men's minds are different than that of the Fey."

Shrike seemed to fall a little from her words.

"But..."

Her eyes lit again in hope as she looked at the phoenix.

Maleficent closed her eyes for a moment and then sighed comically when she opened them again, "He is a good man. And he seems smitten with you. Just be careful. As I had to learn with Phillip, not all men are susceptible to power's hold. There are things that mean more to good men. Like... love."

"Something definitely to keep in mind," Shrike finally did turn her head to the guard captain. She saw him raise his drink to her and then smiled as he walked toward Phillip and a few other nobles.

"Talking of pairs..." Saoirse took her opportunity and looked past Maleficent toward the children and where Diaval was now 'it' and chased many in the group around him, "Tell me, Maleficent, how do I find a servant as well placed as Diaval? Your servant is very tactile."

Maleficent watched her face closely, looked toward Diaval and then back to the young Fey at her side, "You don't. Diaval is no longer a servant. He isn't mine. Hasn't been for a while now."

"So, he is unbonded?" the young Fey continued and began to eye the raven further, "He is available for breeding?"

Maleficent's feathers began to bristle at her back, "...What?"

Shrike looked between her two conversational companions quickly and sat herself in front of Saoirse to cut her line of sight to Diaval. She then looked back at Maleficent, some green swirling in her eyes, "... maybe he isn't your servant any longer, but that doesn't mean that he isn't yours."

Maleficent's eyes blinked back to their normal, warm color and turned to Shrike with a raised brow.

Shrike looked over her shoulder to the group of children again, "Especially with the way that he has looked this way through out the night. Just as he is now."

Maleficent followed her stare and she caught Diaval staring directly at her, a warm smile on his face and barely paying attention to the current game. Once it dawned on him that she had caught him staring, he looked away with large eyes and for the first time he was the one dragging a child to the next game even when they were in the middle of their current.

"How interesting it is when you find that you are not the only one staring," Shrike giggled and looked at Saoirse who held a deep frown, "Oh don't look at me like that, Saoirse. He wasn't interested in you anyway."

"Hmph," Saoirse rose to her feet and then flapped her wings to take off into the sky.

"I apologize for her. Breeding season is coming soon."

"I am aware," Maleficent nodded and took a glance at the sky where the young Fey disappeared and then to Shrike, "She wouldn't be able to handle him."

"Maybe he already has found one who does," Shrike smiled and then took into the sky before Maleficent could retaliate.

The great phoenix was confused. They could not believe that her and Diaval... that they are... or could be...

She closed her eyes and leaned back into her seat with a push of air through her teeth. She admitted to herself that she had thought on it before. However briefly that the thought had been before. The raven turned servant who then turned friend and then something so much more. He was her confidant, her closest friend outside of those of the Moors who had raised her. He knew things of her soul that would make others turn from her forever, and it seemed to only pull him closer. She gave him freedom and his only answer was to stay. Stay with her... with no thought on leaving ever again. His freedom was the choice to stay with her.

_What did I do to make you want to stay?_

"Mistress?"

Maleficent sat straight up in her seat and opened her eyes to see Diaval right in front of her. He stood in front of her chair, close enough that she felt his breath on her face. He searched her eyes as if he was on search for something that was hurting her. He knew her moods and what she did to try and make it feel relatively normal. He knew when she was fighting herself for whatever reason. Ever the protective raven.

"How many times must I ask you not to call me that anymore?" she asked after she blinked.

He took a relieving breath and took a step a back from her. He looked over her face once more before he gave her a soft smile, "Until I get it right, I suppose."

"That will be a long eternity," she muttered playfully up at him.

"You wound me," he patted his chest, "The little ones have dispersed to their parents. I am free once again."

"And you still come to me?"

"Always," he said it so casually. He had no idea how much it meant to her.

"Sit with me then?" she asked.

He nodded and looked toward one of the seats that Shrike and Saoirse left. Maleficent cleared her throat and extended out her chair so that she would be able to sit with her. When he didn't move, she looked at him to the seat to her side.

"Well?"

He half smirked and sat next to her as she had asked. He looked at the clearing around them. Many of the attendees had claimed a portion of the clearing to watch the skies. Some of the Moor Folk decided to make a show in the sky for the Solstice. The flower lights all dimmed as the wisps of lights began to climb into the sky. Diaval caught Aurora and Phillip not ten feet away from them, in one another's arms as if they had always belonged there. They loved each other so deeply that perhaps they had. He then caught a flash of rainbow wings just to the side of the flash of shiny armor. He had wondered if Shrike was to say anything to Percival- the human man didn't have a romantic bone in his body. His eyes landed on the group of men that had settled at the side of the clearing and the man who had talked with her earlier. He eyed the both of them with his friend doing much the same, but focused on Maleficent.

"I had thought that maybe that human would want to sit with you again," he huffed and took a quick look to Elwine.

"Lord Elwine?" she also huffed and shifted her wings just slightly, "He needs more etiquette when it comes to Fair Folk. I must remember to tell Aurora to teach her future council manners."

Diaval felt a smile grow on his face at that, but then frowned again, "He had no reason to reach for your wings as he did."

Maleficent looked at him beside her and realized that he had watched her when Elwine had sat with her. Her ever observant raven, "No, he didn't."

"Everyone knows you need permission to touch another so... so... _intimately_."

"You touch my wings often."

"That's different," he blushed. She could see it even in the lower lights from the flower's glow, "I have your permission. If not, I wouldn't dare touch your beauteous feathers."

"Diaval... are you jealous?"

He turned to her with a start, "Of what? That human doesn't have a feather on him. Couldn't compare to my beautiful self."

"No, he couldn't, you vain raven," she said in an amused voice.

Once more, he felt an arm wrap around his. He looked as Maleficent watched the lights climb into the evening sky, but her arm linked with his, again as natural as breathing. He wondered briefly if she even knew that she did it. This time, his eyes softened as he looked back to her face and his hand moved to weave his fingers with hers. He felt her gasp a little as he quickly turned his face to the sky, showing nothing of his bold choice. A single moment of fear flashed and then quickly died as she didn't move- until she let out a breathy sigh and put her head on his shoulder. Her face tilted up to watch the lights once again. His face broke into a smile and feeling as foolhardy as he did, ever cautious of her horns, he chanced a fleeting meeting of his lips to her hair.

As the show began above them, Maleficent turned her head to face him. His eyes already trained on her, she didn't have to grab his attention. She already had it. Just as she always had. Her hand squeezed his with no reasoning. Was she beckoning him closer, or was she trying to ground herself in the one thing that was ever steady in her life?

His eyes stared into hers and without breaking the gaze, he brought up their linked hands to press another kiss on the back of her hand. Her breath hitched again, the feeling from before back and running through her body just as wild as her magic.

_Be careful!_ Her words from earlier raged. A search of his face, always led back to his eyes- his inhuman, loyal and honest eyes. _But this is no man... this is Diaval. More than a good man._

As the lights lit her face before him in new colors, his heart couldn't stop thrashing against his rib cage. She hadn't pulled away again, it even seemed like she was pulling him in toward her. Was Aurora right that night at her wedding?

_'Anyone with eyes could see your affection for one another...' Aurora had said, 'It would make you both happy.'_

His eyes drifted to her lips as he tried to find words. Words to describe his fear and his hopes and his-

A large crack echoed through the Moors and blew the lights above the fields in disarray. Both Diaval and Maleficent fell back from one another, bolted to their feet as the flower lights bloomed in bright light once more. The Fair Folk in the sky dove to the ground for cover. Another large boom like crack echoed and threw some of the smaller Fair Folk back by its blast. Diaval had his hand at her back as even Maleficent stepped back from the blow.

"Mother," Aurora stepped up next to Maleficent and grabbed her sleeve gently, "What is that?"

"I don't know. I've never heard it before. Stay here," Maleficent shook her head and watched the forest line. She carefully pulled Aurora's hand off of her arm and took to the sky for a better view.

"Don't worry. We will find out what it is," Diaval reassured her and turned to Phillip beside Aurora, "Watch Aurora, Phillip."

"Wait. Percival!" Phillip called over his shoulder. The guard captain was there in a moment. Phillip nodded toward Diaval, "Follow them from the ground."

"Yes, sire," he nodded and waved to the guards over to him.

"Thank you, Phillip," Diaval shifted into his raven form and flew up to Maleficent.

Maleficent turned to Diaval as he flew next to her and saw both Borra and Shrike come toward them, "It's the Southern Border."

"Let's go, quickly," Borra nodded to her to lead the way.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**:

Maleficent led the group to the glen along the Southern boarder that sat against the Perceforest kingdom. They landed at the edge of the glen and looked over the area. There was a distinct ring around the glen. Inside of it, all the fair fauna that had been bountiful and full since Aurora's reign began were sucked dry of their magical properties. Their life force gone, they laid as drained, black husks. The trees that surrounded the glen seemed intact with the exception of any of the magical mushrooms that had once grown on their bark.

Then at the center of the glen, they were found. A small clan of Hedgehog fairies laid on the now dark grass next to the holes that led to their homes. A few families wiped out and left in the aftermath of a new threat. There bodies were not as plump as they usually were, now depleted of all that had made them magical. Their bones shown through their skin as if they had been starved for weeks, even though Maleficent herself saw a few of them early in the day still full of all their vigor. Not three feet from the fairies was another body. That of a man from Perceforest, his body the same as it had ever been, but now with what looked like burn marks along one side and a puncture of a sword through the gut.

"What did this?" Borra asked with a bark to his voice.

Shrike was the first to take a step into the glen to see if she could find any survivors. Her step immediately began to falter and she fell backwards. Two arms held her up and brought her to the outside of the ring. Percival had just arrived with the guards and held her securely on her feet.

"Shrike?" Maleficent asked as the younger Fey shook her head to clear it.

"I... I felt like my very soul was being drained instantly," she whispered and patted Percival on the arm to let him know she could stand again, "This- whatever it is, was taking my magic from me. Just by being in its presence."

Percival stepped forward this time and put a cautious foot into the ring. When he felt nothing he took another step and turned back to the group, "It doesn't seem to affect humans. Just Fair Folk."

"Tell that to him," Diaval pointed to the human man.

Percival looked at the man closely, "He died by a long sword, but the burn marks look like they came from the hottest fire."

"And the fairies?" Maleficent asked. Diaval moved forward to put his foot into the ring, but Maleficent grabbed him back, "Just what are you doing?"

"I'm not a fairy," he put a reassuring hand on hers. She gritted her teeth in frustration, but knew she needed her eyes in the ring. She breathed out and nodded her head.

He took a step in and though he felt a little pull from the magic that Maleficent had given him to shift shapes, but there was no drain from the area like Shrike had felt. He was a raven, not a magical creature. He was in very little danger of being drained. He gave her a comforting look to let her know he was okay and walked past Percival to see the fairies. He turned their small bodies gently over and saw the poor creatures withered remains. He sighed heavily and looked at Percival over his shoulder when he came close.

"They are all gone. Any of them that were trapped in whatever this was, is gone," he put a hand over the body of a very young one and shook his head.

"Was this the red powder?"

"No," he shook his head, "The powder would have turned them back to their earthly elements. This took every ounce of magic they had. Leached and strangled it from them and even from the magical fauna around them."

He turned to the plants nearby and rubbed at the leaves that once shown with the glow of magic. His brows furrowed and he stood up.

"See something?"

"Maybe," Diaval nodded and turned back to the others at the border, "We need to see our guests home."

"Well, the festivities have definitely ceased," Borra muttered and looked at the ring in morbid curiosity.

"Aurora and Phillip need to know," Maleficent said and shook her head at the loss.

"Can you and your guards please help with returning the little ones to the Moors?" Diaval asked Percival before they stepped away, "I know that the Moor Folk would, but they cannot risk themselves to do so."

"Of course," Percival nodded and waved at the guards to help him, "Where should we bring them?"

"To the Heart of the Moors," Maleficent answered from the ring border, "We will return them from there."

* * *

Maleficent returned first with the other Dark Fey. Diaval stayed behind to help with the little ones and promised that he would be along shortly. Once they heard what was found, Aurora and Phillip were quick to end the celebrations and began to disperse the guests.

"I am sorry to see that our first Solstice celebration together be dirtied with such sorrow," Aurora said with a surprisingly strong voice in front of the attendees, "We will track down what has caused this pain and we will make sure that we are all safe. Please be careful on your journey home, we will make sure that there is a guard with every group, either fairy or human."

Smiling John and Nanny Stoat offered guards of their own to escort those from Ulstead home. The men agreed gratefully to have more humans in their group and were the first to go. Elwine looked to Maleficent, saw her sorrow, but walked with his group back toward home. He didn't know what to do for this, or what to say, so left instead. The other man, Warwick, stood a moment longer to gauge the reaction of most of the Fair Folk and his regents before he followed as well. He kept a very close eye on Maleficent as he had when Elwine had first tried to make their introductions. Nanny Stoat, Smiling John and Robin also went with them as they knew that their queen would need her council in Ulstead when she and the king returned.

Those of Perceforest said their goodbyes to their Fair Folk friends and bid them safety, as the Moor Folk bid them a safe return to their homes as well. Maleficent looked around the clearing and saw the Moor Folk hug their children just a little tighter and hung to one another a little more frightened at yet another threat.

"Why can't we ever just have peace?" Aurora asked with a sigh, "We were so close."

"There will always be something, Beastie," Maleficent said and turned to her daughter, "But we will overcome it just as we have done all things in our past."

"Well, well," Aurora smiled up at her, "Look who is being optimistic."

"Have to when you are around, or you give me that pathetic pout," Maleficent smirked sadly at her daughter, her teasing not quite meeting her eyes. She turned to the forest line where Diaval and Percival carried a large tarp with the fairies on it and the two guards who followed carried the man.

Shrike and Borra walked closer with Maleficent and the royals as the tarps were set down.

Aurora gasped as she took in the remains of her subjects, "What happened to them!?"

Phillip was fast to wrap his arms around his distressed wife, but it seemed hard for him to look on and process the pain that the fairies must have felt. He rubbed at her back, not shielding her from the sight, but being her rock should she need him. Maleficent readily agreed with his actions. They had a partnership in their marriage and it was easy to see it. They helped each other, not blinded one another to the hard things. They would work together to find solutions.

"All the Fair Folk in that grove were drained," Percival reported to the now small group, "But the man that was there... he was killed. Not drained. He was burned and then stabbed."

"I knew him," Diaval nodded at the man now that he looked closely at his face, "He was known to visit the glen at the border. He would check on the growth of the small clan that lived there. The same that were killed. He more than likely died trying to protect them. Good man from what I saw."

"Whatever this is, it's not the red powder," Borra shook his head.

"I think I saw something very similar to this," Diaval brought up and caught Maleficent's eye, "The Mushroom Fairies were having problems with their harvest. Their fields lacking their magical properties. It was similar, but this is a much more concentrated scale."

"Then we will have to keep an eye out. It must be something that is unknown until now," Aurora took a cleansing breath so that she wouldn't cry over the ones that they had just lost.

"Aurora, you and Phillip will stay in the Moor palace tonight. I wouldn't want either of you out there with this. It killed one man, it would not hesitate for another," Diaval spoke up, feeling very much like guarding those in his small unkindness.

"It sounds like a good idea, sire," Percival nodded at the safety of his regent.

"Agreed," Phillip nodded, "We will head to Ulstead in the morning and meet with our councils."

Maleficent was quiet through most of the talk and stared at the little bodies in the tarp. She felt someone shift next to her, on both sides. On one she saw Aurora and the other Diaval.

"They must be returned to the Moors," Aurora said quietly.

"And they shall," Maleficent waved her hand with a golden mist. It fluttered around the small ones and they began to float gently in the air. Just outside of the clearing small holes began to open and each of them were lowered gently into the ground of the Moors. The earth moved and covered them as if tucking them into bed for the last time. As soon as the earth stopped its shifting, the only things that marked the small graves were the sprouts of very small Tomb Bloom flowers, so tiny in comparison of those that had been before. Maleficent turned to the human who risked his life for those not of his own kind, "And the man?"

"He will be taken back to Perceforest. He will have a hero's grave and send off," Aurora announced and looked at the tree line. A couple of the tree warriors were returning from escorting some of the humans back to their home borders. She also noticed the form of young Simon with Leaf as he had accompanied the tree guardian to see if any others needed help home. Aurora waved them over, "Leaf, can you take this man back to Perceforest? He needs to be returned to the land of his home."

The tree leaned down and picked up the man with ease and a nod of his head.

"I will accompany him if you can do without me for the night, your majesties," Simon offered, "I will make sure that preparations are made correctly for him."

"Thank you, Simon," Phillip smiled at the boy from behind Aurora.

"All right, Beastie," Maleficent rubbed at her daughter's arms, "To bed with the both of you. Strong talks coming tomorrow."

They turned and headed to the small towering palace. Maleficent turned to Percival and one of his guards that was left, "There are rooms in the palace close to theirs if you feel the need to be close by."

"My thanks," Percival nodded and followed his regent in. He took a long look at Shrike and gave her a nod of his head. Shrike answered it with a smile and turned to head back to her clan's nests. Borra watched the interaction with an irritated growl and set off for his own clan as well.

The other human guard stayed outside by the door of the Moor palace.

"You don't need to guard them all night," Maleficent told the guard, "We are all exhausted."

"All the same, I want to see them through the night. No offense meant to the Fair Folk, I just want to make sure in my own way that they're safe. That- what we saw today- wasn't any way good, my lady."

"No, no it wasn't," Maleficent nodded and looked to Diaval for him to follow as she too entered the palace.

After they entered one of the larger tree guardians also took watch on the other side of the door from the human guard. They regarded one another for a moment before they both nodded respectively to the other and resumed their watch.

Both Diaval and Maleficent went to the nest that she had built in one of the many rooms, just down from Aurora and Phillip. She went immediately behind a screen and changed into the earthiest dress that she had at the palace. She needed to feel surrounded by the Moors tonight, something to tie her to the land that was so cruelly attacked. She came out, her hair still loose, now a little more wind blown. She began to pull out the pins that pulled her hair back and thought of the next days.

As she tucked the pins away in a geode bowl, she turned back to where she felt Diaval had situated himself. He stood by the window and looked out over the Moors. His face held concentration and worry as his eyes scanned what he could see. She could almost hear his thoughts and concerns from where she stood. As well as he could read her, she could read him.

"Find any answers yet?" she asked on her way to him and sat at the window opposite from where he leaned against the wall.

"Not yet," he sighed heavily and finally turned to her, "You need your sleep. Go rest, I want to stay up a little while longer."

"You think I don't know that you plan on keeping watch all night long? You need your rest too," she stared at him with narrowed eyes. She knew that her glares did not work on him, but pointed looks about his or Aurora's well being usually make him relent, "Rest, Diaval. The following days will be trying."

He looked from her out the window and then back, "I don't like that this is very tailored toward you. Toward the Moors. It worries me."

"As it does me, but we will overcome it," she looked him over and took a quick look out the window as well toward the now empty glen, "Whatever _it_ is."

"That should be a chant of this new blended kingdom," he chuckled sadly, "Overcome."

"It wouldn't be a bad chant," she shrugged helplessly and felt the tension in her back at her wings. Her face squinted at the slight ache caused by the commotion of the night and her wings shuddered slightly to work the strong muscles loose.

He noticed the slight pinch in her face, "Relax your wings and get some rest."

"Only if you do the same," she stated with determination.

He turned from the window with a defeated sigh, shifted into his raven form and landed in the nest. He nestled down into his spot next to where her head laid as he had done many nights before. He made a soft caw at her and a look that asked her to also come to nest. She nodded at him and flicked her wrist to extinguish the candles in the room and climbed into the comfortable nest. She laid her head down next to him and caressed his feathers in the comforting pattern she was used to. She didn't feel herself drifting off as she had done easily in the past. Something told her that she needed more than just the Moors surrounding her tonight.

"Diaval?" she whispered to the raven at her head.

A soft muttering from his beak told her that he heard her and was still awake as well.

"... into a man," she whispered and he grew next to her, pushed close by the size of the nest. He looked down at himself and then at her with an unasked question in his eyes. She took one of his arms under her head and the other she laid around her waist. She slowly settled down, her head cushioned on his chest and let out a breath, "Is this... is this all right?"

Diaval tried to control the frantic beating of his heart, and after a moment or two he did. His hands flexed a little in their new position around her and he pushed his face against her hair, away from the points of her horns. He was not all that surprised on how easy it was to find a comfortable spot for them both. His one hand on her waist relaxed in the slope of her form and his other hand rested at her back, just under her wings. Not that he would admit it, but he would sleep much more soundly with her in his arms so that he didn't have to wonder about her well being through the night. He would be able to protect her.

"More than," he whispered out into the room, his lips barely a whisper against the straight strands of her hair.

"I just needed to know you were here," she punctuated the word with an open hand placed on his chest, her fingers splayed out over the material of his shirt.

"I know the feeling," he nodded against her hair and chanced a quick kiss to her head as he had when they had sat together earlier in the evening, "Go to sleep. I promise I will still be here when you wake."

With that promise, Maleficent finally let sleep take her.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**:

The next morning found a small band of people and Moor Folk alike on their way to Ulstead. Aurora and Phillip were protected in the middle by not only Percival and a couple of his men, but also by a few of the tree guardians and a couple of familiar pixies as well. The Moors were left in the hands of the Dark Fey clan leaders and the rest of the tree guardian army. Diaval and Maleficent flew above the group and kept an eye on what was behind and before them. The trip was uneventful, but still a longer one than what they had hoped for. They landed with the group just outside the castle doors and Diaval shifted back to his human form.

As Aurora and Phillip entered the castle, servants gathered around them, "The councils are prepared whenever you are, your majesties. All are present, including that of Perceforest and the Moors."

"We shall convene with them in a few moments," Aurora nodded to the servant and turned toward the family wing, "Enough time to make ourselves presentable."

"We will meet you there," Maleficent nodded her head toward her daughter and son-in-law as they turned to freshen up. The tree guardians who had accompanied their queen looked around the large entry hall and poked at a few of the items on the walls.

"It may be best if you wait in the gardens," Diaval motioned to them as one of them almost knocked a couple of paintings from the wall.

He followed Maleficent toward the doors of the large meeting room and walked in. The large table was surrounded by not only humans but by a few of the Moor Folk as well. At one end Nanny Stoat sat with Smiling John behind her, a few of the Perceforest council with her and Robin at her right. A few of the sprites and nymphs of the wood sat at Robin's other side. The other half of the table held Aurora's new council. Many seemed to be older gentlemen, more than likely with the experience of the government, but not of the Fair Folk if their concerning glances told them anything. A few Maleficent had remembered from the night before such as Warwick, but she didn't see Elwine. Percival and another man that looked like military sat toward that end but seemed more at ease with the Fair Folk of the council.

In the middle of the table sat two elaborate chairs that resembled small thrones where Aurora and Phillip would sit once they come. Maleficent sat toward the Moor side of the table as the guardian, Diaval taking his seat at her side.

"I am happy to see that you have come to no harm," a voice said from her other side.

"We missed you at the celebration," Maleficent threw a small smile at the man at her side, "How is retirement treating you, Prince John?"

"It is so strange to hear Prince before my name again, but that is how things go," Phillip's father, John, only smiled back and stretched out his back, "Retirement is not as relaxing as I would have thought it to be. Still have my words taken for some kind of wisdom at this table. The joke is on them."

"Wisdom or not, we may need your words at this table. You're one of few humans who make sense in this kingdom," she heard him cough into his hand to hide his laughter, "No great offense meant to the majority of your people. Just the ones that seem hesitant against my own."

"I know what you mean, and I take no offense."

Both Aurora and Phillip came into the room, in new clothing and set faces. They took their seats at the center of the table and motioned for everyone else to do the same.

Once seated, Phillip was the one to begin, "As you must have heard from our guests and from your own experiences from last night, we were attacked."

"_We_ were? Or just the monsters of the Moors?" one of the older men asked from the far end of the table. Jacket cuffs and neckline were elaborate with gold filigree, though they were stretched by his body's girth. His round frame rolled from side to side as he made himself comfortable in his overly plush chair. He coughed into his hand and then smoothed out his thin mustache and full short beard. The beard covered his apparent double chin that protruded from the high neck of his jacket. His light green eyes narrowed as he looked over the Fair Folk at the council.

"The only monsters that I am aware of are the ones that attack with no provocation. The ones who attack to cause pain and suffering for their own enjoyment," Maleficent spoke and eyed the man back carefully- green swirling in her hazel eyes.

"Lord Hemmet," Phillip began and looked deathly still at the man as well, "The Moor Folk are no monsters and shall not be referred to as such. They are part of our combined kingdom and part of who we are, just as we are now a part of them."

The lord leaned back in his chair which groaned under the movement and weight. His eyes scanned up and down the table as no other seemed to follow his lead against the Fair Folk. The rest of the council either silent or regarding him with a new sense of ill will.

"Whatever this is, it is a danger to not only fair folk, but humans as well," Phillip continued, "A man was slaughtered by the same thing as the fair folk with him. Just in a different way. Both were carelessly killed. And I will not have any under my watch perish in the way that those did last night."

"Shouldn't we wait and see if they cross our border?" another Ulstead lord spoke up. This time Lord Warwick, if Maleficent remembered correctly from the night before. A distinguished man in his late thirties, dressed impeccably and spoke in a magisterial way. His dress did show that he was a lord of some kind but did not flash his wealth as much as Hemmet seemed to do. His eyes questioned his king, but then landed on her and seemed to linger on her face and then her wings.

"Then it would be much too late for the Moors, Lord Warwick," Aurora spoke this time and pulled his eyes from Maleficent, "By then they may take more from the Moors and even have spread to Perceforest."

"It is better to find a way to research and provide answers?" a dew fairy asked from the end by Robin.

"The hard part is knowing if we are on the right path. I don't want to see more lives perish to this. _All_ the lives of our people need to be protected," Phillip motioned for one of his servants and grabbed a couple of rolls of parchment, "So we start with what we _do_ know. These are the base facts that we have gathered thus far..."

The meeting dragged for a few hours, all sides with their own ideas and their own theories on what the cause may be. Even Lickspittle was in at one point to go over what they knew so far and concluded that it had nothing to do with the red powder that he helped to concoct. This was something separate and much more dangerous. They ended at a standstill, but with plans in place for those of the Moors who wished to find shelter elsewhere and for those humans that have chosen to fight with the creatures of the Moors. It was more than what they had, but still less than what they could have developed if not for a couple of loud voices.

"If I have to listen to another line from Lord Hemmet..." Diaval took a deep breath. The short, round man was nothing but a thorn in his side that he would love to dig out. He spewed nothing but hate against the Moors and Diaval saw that he was trying even Aurora's abundant patience thin with his fairy ignorance. On top of that, a few men were lingering too long on Maleficent for his liking. There were a few times that he felt like he should shift forms just to block their view of her.

"It does make one wonder how he made it on the council," Maleficent said out loud to support the raven at her side.

"Hemmet was once a brilliant mind for development and harvesting throughout the kingdom," John sighed and shook his head, "I think his time in the court and usefulness may be coming to an end."

"Indeed," Maleficent nodded.

"I have to take my leave for the moment and check on my wife," he stopped by the door that led to the stables, "I will say that her change into a goat has softened her slightly. I wouldn't try for either of you to see her anytime soon, though."

"No risk here," Diaval nodded with a half-smile.

"Until later," John nodded to them both with a smile of his own and disappeared behind a door.

"Let's take a break and eat with Aurora. She said that she wanted to set up something in the garden?" Maleficent offered and began to walk to the wide arch that led them to the large garden. The large tree that sprouted on the day of Aurora's wedding to Phillip still was the focal point of the whole garden. It was well tended to as it was a gift from the queen's mother. At the moment under its long branches, Aurora and Phillip sat with food and drink as they whispered further plans to one another.

"So what do we have?" Diaval asked and sat across from Aurora and next to Phillip as he always left the seat next to Aurora open for Maleficent.

"Fresh fish with sweet berries and newly baked bread," Aurora said and pushed a piece of fish toward Diaval.

"What? No-"

"If you say mice hearts again,_ so help me_, Diaval," Phillip warned him with a finger in his face.

Diaval's face split into a grin and he only popped a few berries into his mouth as an answer.

"What were you whispering about while we walked up?" Maleficent asked and looked over the assortment, unsure of what she was in the mood for. Without a word, Diaval picked up the far bowl and pushed it toward her. She opened her mouth to argue but saw that those were what she would have chosen. She took the bowl without argument.

"We had a few thoughts," Aurora tilted her head to find the best way to bring their idea up, "What if this... _thing_... was magic?"

"Magic destroying magic?" Diaval asked and then took a bite of fish.

"Well, the Fair Folk weren't destroyed like they were with the red power," Phillip mentioned and looked to Maleficent, "Their _magic_ was destroyed by the iron in the red powder, but those fairies from last night, their magic was-"

"Taken," Maleficent nodded as she figured out where they were going with their thinking, "There is a possibility. There are many curses and spells that can siphon magic, but never one like what we witnessed last night."

"But there is still a chance?" Aurora asked as she worried her skirts, "There is a chance that magic is being used against the Moors?"

"There is a chance it could be a number of things, Beastie. I will look into your theory."

"Thank you," she smiled slightly and nibbled on more of the berries.

Phillip took a breath to change the subject when another boom sounded from the far Moors. The blast echoed through the sky and guards went to immediate alert. The tree guardians that had joined them on their journey rose to gather around both Maleficent and Aurora.

"Not again," Aurora rose to her feet and stepped toward the direction of the border.

Diaval took the first step and shifted to take flight. He looked out over the Moors and saw some kind of strange smoke coming from the darker realms of the Moors. He flew back down and shifted back to man, "It's at the dark borders this time, toward the Eastern lands. Some kind of strange smoke is coming out of the area, but it isn't fire. Not a type of fire that we have dealt with before anyway."

"We must get there quickly," Phillip stood and began to walk back toward the castle. He passed a few servants on his way, "Bring me Percival, a few guards and my sword. We must go help the Moors immediately. We don't know who and what this blast could have hurt."

"Wait, what do you mean we?" Aurora followed close behind Phillip as a servant went to collect Percival and the guards. She pulled at his arm to stop him just inside the castle halls as Diaval and Maleficent both caught up, "Why are _you_ going?"

"They are my subjects, just as they are yours," he reasoned and pulled on his father's sword that a servant brought to him, "You stay here with your mother. Stay Safe."

Maleficent immediately popped to attention, "I'm not going?"

"No, you're not," Diaval answered her this time and stood next to Phillip, "We don't know what this is, remember? It could be worse than the red powder. You are safer here. You, Aurora and the other fair folk."

"And you?" she eyed him.

"I'm just a raven," he shrugged and looked over his shoulder where Percival and three guards made their way to them.

Maleficent put a hand on his shoulder and turned him back to face her, "You are more than that."

He smirked, "I will be fine. You need to know what is going on out there and I can't be hurt by the residual effect as you would. Besides, I need to keep an eye on this group. You know that no one knows the Moors as well as I do. Other than yourself and we have already made that call."

"I heard it again, sire," Percival nodded to him.

"We are heading out to investigate. Diaval will lead the way," Phillip turned toward the front of the castle where their horses would be waiting for them.

"Mother," Aurora looked to Maleficent for help to slow their march out to the unknown.

Maleficent took Aurora's hand and they both walked quickly after the group of men. Phillip patted his horse's nose and took a deep breath before he turned back to his wife. Aurora was immediately away from her mother's grip and in his arms; her own arms holding tight around his neck.

"Just because you are king, does not make it okay to throw yourself into danger," she whispered into his ear.

"But it does mean that I protect my subjects with everything that I have," he whispered back and hugged her tightly around the waist, "I will come back."

Maleficent stepped up to be in line with Diaval and watched the two before them. She looked at the ground and then took a glance to her side at him, "I really should be going. I am the guardian of the Moors."

"And so we lose you again? I saw you- _felt_ you die once before," he pulled at his shirt sleeves to distract from his memory and then glanced up at her, "It's not happening again. Phoenix or not, it's not happening, Maleficent. You're staying here."

She took in his stance and the way he said her name. His hands were placed on his hips, his upper body leaned toward her to make his point. He narrowed his eyes as he watched her and tried to puff himself up as much as he could to keep her at the castle and safe.

"Was that an order coming from you?" she asked with a little amusement and a sliver of pride.

He leaned back and looked at her with one of his smiles, "More of a strongly worded request."

"Then I am free to-"

"I need to know you and Aurora are safe," he blurted and she stopped all movement. He sighed heavily and pulled at one of her hands. He put it between his two and held it for a long moment, his fingers brushed the inside of her wrist, "You need to be out of the range of whatever this is and she's always safe when she is with you."

"You..." she hesitated and wanted to argue with him. Tell him that he needed to be safe too. That the Moors needed both of them, but he was right. Aurora needed to stay safe and she was the best to provide that safety. Especially with Phillip gone, "I hate when you make sense."

"You can't hate me all the time," he winked at her and tugged at her hand again. He quickly pecked the back of it with a kiss, so much shorter than the one during the party the night before. But his eyes never left hers once again and she felt the feeling in her chest come back tenfold. He lowered the hand, "I'll be back soon."

"Diaval, we are ready," Phillip announced and Diaval walked toward them.

Maleficent came next to Aurora and held her against her side, "Phillip, be careful and come back to Aurora."

"I will, my lady," he nodded with a grin at the woman, "I promise."

"And do try to bring my raven back in one piece, will you?" she asked without even a glance at Diaval.

Before Phillip could answer, Diaval stood right in front of her and made the correction, "_I'll_ make sure _he_ gets back."

"Be careful," Aurora kissed Diaval on the cheek before he got too far.

He kissed her forehead as he had done many times before, gave one more glance to Maleficent and then shifted into a raven. He cawed at the horses below him and the group set off.

Maleficent and Aurora watched from the drawbridge until they disappeared. Aurora looked up at her mother and saw the worry written on her face. She caught one of her hands and squeezed.

"Don't look so worried. You'll begin to worry me."

"Sorry, Beastie," she apologized, "Take me on a walk to calm me. Show me what you have rebuilt with your husband?"

Diaval and Phillip met Borra and a couple of Dark Fey at the border to the Moors.

"We saw you approach. All clans are side by side with the tree warriors at all borders," Borra explained, "You heard it then?"

"All the way in Ulstead," Phillip nodded and looked up at Diaval, "Diaval saw the smoke after the blast. He is to lead us there. Is everyone alright?"

"No casualties so far as we can tell, but won't know for sure until you all get in there," Borra turned and took off into the sky with Diaval to become a larger target for the horses to follow.

An hour into the Moors and the vegetation grew too thick for the horses to push forward. Diaval swooped low with Borra and shifted to a human. He looked at the dense path ahead, "It looks like it is to be on foot the rest of the way."

"I will stay with the horses," Borra promised, "I regretfully won't do any good in there. Don't mess this up, bird."

Diaval threw a glare over his shoulder before he continued into the vegetation.

"We will figure this out," Phillip promised and followed close behind Diaval.

"Where are we going?" Percival asked as he watched the low, biting branches around them. They jumped over a wide creek where they saw a fleeting glance of a few nymphs in the flowing water, "This is nothing like the Moors we were enjoying last night."

"It wouldn't be," Diaval mentioned, "This is the darker places of the Moors. Where only the dark and the despicable go. Not all Moor Folk are as charming and handsome as yours truly."

"You're not even Fair Folk, Diaval," Phillip teased after him.

"Didn't say I was, just listed a couple of my wonderful qualities," he teased back and lifted a branch to step through and nearly fell forward as there was nothing but an empty circle of dried magical fauna, "Well, that was quicker than I thought."

The guards behind them spread out around the large circle. There were no bodies that they saw, but Diaval also looked for any sign of little homes or nests that were used. Still no sign of anything other than that of the fauna. There were no tracks, no scattering of ash, nothing. Diaval did not like the idea of the place being completely empty. It didn't sit well.

"Where did the smoke go?" Phillip asked and looked for any kept flames.

"Long extinguished," Percival muttered and knelt down to rub his hand against the ground where he saw dried magical fauna laying over the calm grass, "Very similar to the first site."

Diaval roamed his eyes over the whole circle. This was too perfect of a circle to be anything other than planned. It was almost the opposite of a fairy ring, the whole thing hummed with a strong aura that pulled at anything magical. Diaval looked at the fauna once more and looked back to Phillip, "This isn't something organic or that can be made in experimentation like the red powder."

"Then what is it?" Phillip asked and stepped closer to him.

"Magic!" one of the guards screamed as he was picked up and thrown back by a line of fire that seemed to slither and lick at him before he was dropped like a snake.

Percival drew his sword and guarded Phillip on one side as Diaval backed up against his other. The other guards held their swords in front and tried to gauge where the magic had come from. Then the lights began. Fog and clouds seeped into the large circle and enclosed around them. The clouds turned angry, lights and streams of lightning flashed and reached toward them. From the angry storms came a large wind that rushed over each of them in turn before it went back to settle among the small clouds. A larger form appeared at the far side of the ring, cloaked in a heavy material making it impossible to tell if it was human or something else.

"You are not of the Fair Moor Folk," the voice echoed through the ring, the men inside able to hear the words, but not catch the voice, "Where is Maleficent? Where is the guardian, phoenix Fey?!"

"Far from your reach," Diaval squinted at the figure and took a step forward, "And that is where she will stay."

"I will not take such talk from her _servant_," the robed figure laughed.

"Partner," Diaval corrected, "And you are trespassing on the Moors and of the people of this kingdom."

"Trespassing? I thought those of Ulstead and the Moors were one and the same now."

"I won't let you harm the Moors and those who reside here no matter where you hail from!" Diaval shouted at the hooded man. He was now certain it was a man from Ulstead who hid behind the mask.

"You don't have a choice, and you are not who I need," the figure shrugged and waved a hand. Three others joined him in the glen, all robed and all their hands aglow with sickly blue magic, "But maybe your disappearance along with that of the newly crowned king will bring me who I do."

The wind in the clouds around them kicked up and began to turn as the clouds came closer to them. The two guards rushed at the sides and were immediately consumed with the lighting from within, their skin blistered with burns, just like the man they found the night before. Percival tried to toss a dagger at one of the robed men, only for it to be tossed back into his shoulder. The force of the returned weapon tossed him through the clouds and into a tree on the other side of the glen. He groaned but seemed unharmed from the lightning.

Diaval looked at the clouds, the sickly color coming closer and noticed that the clouds were only as high as they were tall. He should be able to fly with Phillip in tow if he had the right creature in mind. As he tried to focus, only his fingers or legs would shift, but not his whole being. He turned to Phillip, "The draw on magic is too strong. I can't shift completely."

"Then what do we do?" Phillip eyed the closing walls.

"I transform a little and get you out," Diaval said and his arms shifted to that of his bear. He grabbed Phillip by his middle and looked him in the eyes, "Get back to Aurora. Warn Maleficent. Tell them everything."

"Diaval, I can't leave you here."

"I'm not giving you a choice," Diaval grunted and threw Phillip over the swirling wall.

Phillip felt a sharp burn of a barely missed lighting strike along his side and landed next to Percival. He instantly sat up in preparation to launch back toward the cloud for Diaval. The guard captain held his king back with both arms despite the one shoulder bleeding.

Phillip reached toward the vortex, "Diaval! No!"

"Go!" Diaval shouted through the vortex, "GO, PHILLIP!"

"Sire! He's right! We must get you out of here!" Percival yelled over the wind that shifted.

The vortex seemed to take a hefty breath and then collapsed upon where Diaval stood. Phillip fought harder against Percival, "DIAVAL!"

The vortex turned and began to race toward them.

Percival took his king over his good shoulder and began to run through the trees from where they came. Branches hit and scratched at his face as he fumbled through the brush. They weren't too far from their horses. He just had to keep running. He ran until he hit a wall and looked up to see Borra.

"Run," Percival said to him and pushed at him to turn.

"What?" Borra frowned as he came to help when he heard the screams, "Where is the raven?"

"Run, you fool!" Percival pushed at him again.

Borra turned to see a vortex push through the trees and chased after the humans- his wings no good under so much tree cover. They ducked as lightning shot past their heads, landing on branches or rocks creating sparks and small flames that went out as soon as they exploded. They all saw the clearance of the tree line, but then tumbled over the creek that they had crossed earlier. With a clumsy flail of arms they all turned to see the vortex almost on them.

At the last moment, the creek exploded straight up into a large fountain as if to shield the three of them on the ground. Borra looked up past the water to the vortex as it weakened and started to dissipate. In the water stood around five water nymphs that kept the water alive and strong. The vortex pushed against the water, it's power growing weak with every push. It soon stopped and fell, then too did the water.

Borra nodded down at the nymphs in the water, tired, but still hearty, "I owe you my thanks."

They all nodded and began to swim back upstream.

Borra helped Percival and Phillip up and into the clearing with their horses. There were at least a couple more Dark Fey who had come at the commotion.

"What happened? Where is the bird-man?"

"He sacrificed himself to get the king out," Percival huffed still out of breath, "The magic took him. Those things now have him, if he isn't dead already."

Phillip shook his head as if to argue the point, but couldn't and looked away from Borra and Percival.

"The raven is gone?" Borra asked and his brows furrowed. He had has run-ins and booming arguments with Diaval, he even had days where he wanted nothing more than to pluck his small body of all his feathers. But he had never wanted his death. Above all, the bird-man was honest and dedicated to the Moors and to the phoenix. He risked his life to make sure that the king would be free and able to get back to his people. To help save their home.

Borra growled to himself, turned to the horses and then patted them on their flanks to send them away.

"What are you doing?" Phillip asked as he watched his horse run off in the direction of home.

"We can fly faster than a horse will run," Borra told him and held out an arm to the human king, "If you will trust me to take you."

Phillip clapped Borra's arm and Borra picked him up easily.

"You will be okay to fly as well?" Borra asked Percival as another Dark Fey approached him.

"I will have to be," he nodded and let the other Fey pick him up, "I won't let his majesty out of my sight."

"Let's go tell the phoenix," Borra said and took off into the sky, "Just give me some warning before you let her know you lost her raven."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**:

Back in the expansive garden, Aurora had just finished with her extensive tour of all the repairs that were being done since the war attempt. They walked in the open area that had the most in common with the Moors as they both needed to feel the grass under foot instead of marble or stone. Aurora brought Maleficent under the tree once more, their forgotten lunch had long since been cleaned and taken away. She held a hand up to comb the wispy branches with her fingers.

"I will always treasure this tree," she said in a far away tone, "It will always give me good memories."

"War is good?" Maleficent asked with a frown.

"My wedding day and the day you came back home," Aurora nodded with her choices, "I get to choose my memories, you know?"

"I wonder what other memories this tree will bring in the future for you and Phillip," Maleficent looked into the branches, "I will think that many of your children will be chased through these same branches."

"Children are out of the question until after all this nonsense is taken care of," Aurora pouted again and looked at the Moors, "I hate being away from the Moors. True, Ulstead is one of my new homes, but I hate to think that I can't go to my first true home."

"I know how you feel," Maleficent nodded.

"How goes the Dark Fey outside of Borra?" Aurora asked with a try at a more calm topic.

"They all revere me, but they don't know me," she frowned and played with the branches above her head with magic, "I'm just the phoenix, the most pure. Most just nod their heads and smile as if they are forced to. It just seems so... pretended."

"Maybe they force themselves to do what they think you want to see," Aurora shrugged, "It's all new. Even to them."

"I just had hoped that they would have understood."

"What? You?"

"Yes," she nodded and pulled the branches that had been braiding above them. She finished the last flourish of a new basket and set it between the two of them, "They are my species, apparently my people. But not a single one of them know who I am."

"That's how I felt when I came back to integrate with the humans of Perceforest," Aurora smiled and giggled a little, "I was so lost. I was raised by the fair folk, I knew next to nothing of being human."

"Which is one of my favorite things about you," Maleficent smiled and showed off her fangs.

"None of the humans knew what I was going through. They knew nothing of me," she sighed and leaned back against the trunk of the tree, "Thank goodness for you and Diaval. You two helped me immensely."

"Eventually you found people who would listen and try to learn of you and your customs of the fairy kind."

"I did, maybe you will find that with a few of your own kind," Aurora lolled her head to the side to look at her mother, "I mean, you already have that strong rapport with Diaval. He understands you as well as I do... maybe even more. He's been at your side since before I was born."

"That infuriating bird, making me stay," she muttered and threw a look over her shoulder at the Moors again before she looked at Aurora, "He would be the only one to convince me to stay behind."

"He wouldn't be Diaval if he couldn't."

"No, he wouldn't."

Aurora studied her mother's face. She was worried, she was pensive and something was bothering her deeply. Something that she couldn't seem to figure out on her own. She wondered if she should have a conversation with her mother just as she had with Diaval.

"Your Majesty!"

Aurora and Maleficent both looked up at one of the castle guards at the edge of the tree, "Yes?"

"There are a few Dark Fey coming from the Moors. They are carrying something," the guard cleared his throat, "It seems like it may be men."

Both the queen and the guardian ran toward the front of the castle doors where Borra had just landed. He set Phillip on the ground gently, trying his best to not tousle the young king more than he already had.

"Phillip!" Aurora ran to her husband and cupped his face in her hands. Her eyes fell to the angry looking burn at his side and then back at his eyes, "No, Phillip."

"I'll be fine," he grunted his words.

Maleficent sat to his side and ran a hand over his burn, her gold magic covering the wound like a blanket. Before it was absorbed into the injury, the gold magic was blasted back by that of a dark blue essence. Maleficent hissed at the response and shook her head.

"I can't heal it. It looks like you will have to wait the long road," Maleficent frowned down at him.

"Listen to me," Phillip whispered as he fought to stay awake, "It's men... with magic. Dark Magic. They ambushed us. Our whole group."

Maleficent raised her head to see another Dark Fey put Percival on his feet, but there was no third Fey with Diaval as a man. There was no raven circling above them. Not even a dragon flying over them in a flourish as he had done before.

"Phillip?" Maleficent turned back to him as his eyes wanted to drift close on and off. She scooted closer to him as servants had finally arrived to carry their king into the castle, "Phillip, where is Diaval?"

"Diaval..." he whispered and tried to crane his neck to look back at the Moors.

"Yes, Diaval. Where is he? Where is Diaval?!" she turned her head from the drawbridge to Phillip as if the quick movement would reveal her raven.

"He pushed me out."

"Out of what?"

"The magic... it swallowed him. He saved us."

Maleficent fell silent. Her legs folded under her weight and she knelt on the ground her eyes unfocused. His face and smile flashed in front of her briefly.

"_I'll be back soon."_

"...they wanted you," Phillip muttered and his head fell back.

"Phillip!" Aurora called out to him.

"His injuries are not life threatening, your highness," a castle healer at his side reported, "We will patch him up."

Prince John rushed from inside the castle out to his son, "My son. Phillip?"

"Go with him," Aurora asked him, "I will be along in a single moment."

John nodded and followed the healers toward an inner chamber.

Aurora looked at Maleficent who hadn't moved from her place on the stone next to where Phillip was. She was cautious in not wanting to surprise the Fey on the ground. Her wings were laying heavily on the ground, her long primary feathers mixed in the entry way dirt. Her face blank except for the swirling green that shown from her eyes. Suddenly, Maleficent's hands glowed the same green and she stood slowly.

"Mother," Aurora called out to her and then ran to stand in front of her, her hands firmly on her shoulders to make sure she didn't fly off, "Mother!"

"Take care of Phillip, Aurora," she said quietly and more calmly than she should have.

"Don't go!" Aurora pleaded with her.

"They have Diaval," she said again very calmly, her eyes focused on the Moors.

"I know, I know..." Aurora nodded her head vigorously, "but they cannot have you both. That would kill me."

Maleficent closed her eyes for a moment before her wings drooped further, her hands dropped their green glow and she looked at her daughter hopelessly with her eyes back to their beautiful normal color, "Than what do I do?"

"We find a way," Aurora smiled sadly and tried to battle the tears that wanted to take over, "We will find a way to bring him back to us."

Maleficent stood only a second longer before she wrapped her daughter in her arms. It isn't said much, but Aurora did see Diaval as a father. Her only father. He was there since she was a babe and if it weren't for him, she would have surely perished before Maleficent even had a chance to love her. Maleficent smoothed her hand over Aurora's golden hair and kissed the top of her head. She needed this as much as Aurora.

"Yes. We will find him," she nodded and leaned back to hold her daughter's face in her hands and look her in the eyes, "We will bring that silly bird back and I will curse him for doing this to us. Bringing you to tears is unforgivable."

Aurora laughed through her teary eyes.

"My lady?" Percival walked up to them, a hand on his shoulder where the dagger wound still bled. He waved off the servant that had tried to steer him toward the infirmary. He bowed his head toward Maleficent, "They laid a trap. For you. They were hoping for you. You could imagine how that sat with your raven."

"They knew you weren't fairy?" Maleficent asked and he nodded, "How?"

"Apart from our dress, we all noticed a magic wind kicked up when we got in the circle of drained plant-life. It passed over all of us and then he appeared. He knew for sure then."

"A magic wind," she whispered and nodded to Percival, "May I see your shoulder? Seems like it wasn't hit with magic."

"Just my own dagger," he nodded with a huff, "What a way to get an injury."

"You did so protecting the king," she reminded him and used her gold magic to seal his skin back together again, "And we thank you for it."

"My lady, Your Majesty," he bowed to both of them before he excused himself to the barracks.

"Go to Phillip, Aurora," Maleficent said again and kissed the top of Aurora's head, "I promise I will not leave. At least not yet. I just wish to stay here for a little longer."

"All right," Aurora nodded and gave her mother another hug before she left to the infirmary to see her husband.

Maleficent walked further out to the drawbridge and stood by the column. Borra and the other Dark Fey looked at one another and then to her. Borra nodded to the younger Fey and the young one took off back toward the Moors. Borra took a breath and approached Maleficent.

"Are you to stay here?"

"For the time being," she said lowly, "Make sure you track everything that comes in and out of the Moors. Human or fairy. They will not get away with this."

"I will alert the border guards. All of them," Borra nodded even though she wasn't looking at him. He looked back at the castle where a few guards had their watchful eye on Maleficent, probably sent by the queen to make sure she didn't fly off for vengeance. He growled slightly and turned back to face Maleficent who still hadn't moved her eyes from the sky above the Moor treeline, "We will look for him as well. It will take more than this to take one of our own."

At that declaration Maleficent did look at Borra in a little of surprise, "You would call a 'bird man', one of our own?"

"He... was right," Borra growled uncomfortably and sighed in disappointment, "The water nymphs covered us from that magic at the risk of their own safety. If not for their intervention, I may not be standing. We _are_ all in the same home. We watch out for one another, no matter how our differences may push at one another."

"Thank you," Maleficent said and turned her eyes back to the sky, "I will keep you updated on any developments."

Borra jumped into the air and pushed himself back to the Moors to let the border guards know of the new orders.

Hours passed as Maleficent stayed at the drawbridge. Soon the sun would set and she wouldn't be able to see anything in the sky. The guards that Aurora sent were still at her back. Not that they would have been able to stop her should she wanted to actually go. They would only be able to watch her leave. Aurora would be heart broken, though, and that thought alone kept her feet on the ground. Her massive wings wound around her to stave off the slight cold that had started to take root around her. She didn't know if that cold had come from the air around her, or from her own heart.

"Lady Maleficent?"

She turned her head to see Lord Elwine coming up to the castle, scrolls under his arm from his master. She gave him a nod to let him know that she heard him and kept her eyes on the sky even with the falling dusk.

"I met your Lord earlier in the day during the council. He seems to have an opinion of the Fair Folk."

"Yes, Lord Hemmet is rather boisterous about where he sits with the Fair Folk. His grandparents were largely responsible to push the last war against the Moors and it just kept with his family despite all the changes. They were actually banished from their home hamlet and resettled here in Ulstead. I apologize on his behalf for any rude words he may have offended you with."

"Never apologize for another person's words. You can't control what rolls off his tongue. Nor would you want to in my opinion."

They stood in silence for a moment facing one another before he noticed the upward tilt of her face.

"Are you waiting for starlight?" he asked and walked up next to her, "It's not for another half hour at least."

"No, I am waiting for..." she hesitated and shook her head, "My raven to return."

"You send a raven with your correspondences?" he asked genuinely interested as most of the kingdom used doves or pigeons for the task. Still a mess and more often than not all that reliable. Maybe ravens were more set to the task as he heard of their intelligence.

"He is much too smart for that," she scoffed, "I was told that he was caught in a trap earlier today. I cannot go find him, so for the moment I wait. I wait and hope that he returns without harm."

"I hope for his safe return as well," he nods and tilts his head as if looking for something, "Your servant isn't with you?"

"I don't have a servant," she bit out and turned to her side as if Diaval was there before her eyes went back skyward, "Diaval is a free creature to do as he pleases. He made a choice to stay with me. He is quite invaluable."

"Is he out there to find your raven?"

"You could say that," Maleficent nodded, "My raven is a very tactile creature, very skill full. He was my wings when I had none and my eyes where I couldn't see. He is... very important to me."

"He sounds like a very smart creature," Elwine nodded and looked up at the sky with her.

"The most clever I have ever met. That's why he has been with me for so long. I do not do well with the weak minded."

"Do you think that your raven will escape this trap before your serv-" he caught his tongue as her glare felt like she had pierced his skin, "I mean, before Diaval gets to him? Is that why you're out here?"

"He is a clever mind. If there is a way for him to return without help, he will find it."

"You have a lot of faith in a raven."

"He is much more than a simple raven," she sighed and with one last look at the coming night sky she turned to the castle, "I thank you for your presence, but I will be heading in. He will not be back tonight. I bid you goodnight, Lord Elwine."

"Good night, my lady," he nodded to her retreating back still encompassed by her wings. He slowly followed her in, but turned down one of the many other hallways of the castle to deliver his lord's plans for the council to review.

At the end of the drawbridge, a cloaked figure shifted and disappeared fully back into the shadows after hearing what they could from the winged devil. It wasn't much to start with, but he could deliver what he could.

Diaval could feel the tension in his arms as he came to. He was actually extremely glad for the aching stretch at his shoulders, it meant that he was still alive. When that vortex of magic collapsed on him, he wasn't sure that would still be the case. He opened his eyes slowly to a darkened room and took a breath in despite the extra stretch on his ribs. He tested the pull at his arms and felt them tied tight behind him, a tall piece of thick iron at his back kept him on his feet. The room he was in was small, but had a wide opening to the next large room with no door. The room was dark for now, but he could tell that the walls seemed very wrong. They weren't stone and they definitely were not mud. He didn't see anyone in the room, but he heard three distinct voices in the next room over. He heard shifting around his feet and saw shadows alter themselves.

Just what he needed. Dark Fair Folk. Definitely not the kind of company he usually kept. From the sound of it, they were little Spriggins, trying to poke at him to see if he had any shiny trinkets for them to pilfer.

"Away you," he hissed at them and tried to kick at them only to realize his feet were also bound. The Spriggins laughed darkly with one another and then scurried out the large opening.

"Finally awake?" a robed figure came in. The hood still hid the face though Diaval could tell that he was different from the initial one from the glen. This one was taller and seemed to fill out more of his robe in the shoulders. He was bulky and shifted more as he walked than what he knew most humans to do. It was a distinguishable limp, to be sure.

"You keep all your guests tied to a post while Dark Fairies tend to them?" Diaval asked as he tried to stretch out the kinks in his neck.

"You're not here as a guest," the man sneered through his words, "You are here and still alive so we can get information."

"About what?" Diaval narrowed his eyes at the man before he smirked, "You're here about my secret to healthy preening? I swore that I would never tell."

"You are not amusing," the man swore under his breath, "We want to know everything that you know about Maleficent. Tell us her weaknesses. You have been her servant for years, you must know the little known imperfections that we can take opportunity with. Iron is not enough to bring her down as King Stefan showed us."

Diaval looked straight at the man as if in deep thought and then simply began to laugh at him. His cackle echoed off the rock walls around him and he shook his head, "You have the wrong creature for that end. I may be a lot of things, but the foremost, I am loyal. I will do anything and everything in my power to make sure you don't touch her. That you _can't_ touch her."

The man paused and then started his own deep laugh, "Everyone has their price. You just need to know how to pay it."

Diaval watched the man closely as he rolled up the sleeves on his arms and took off a ring. His arms were long and well worked. Muscles pushed and pulled under the darker almost sickly skin. His fingers were long as well, topped at the end with short talon like nails. He turned back to Diaval he he cracked his knuckles. The raven didn't say anything else as he had an idea on where this man was going with his actions. As a raven he had escaped many beatings, but not all of them. He knew what this man planned to do to him and prepared for what was to come.

"You know my colleagues rely too heavily on their magic when they want things done. I prefer the older approach."

"Oh?"

"I feel like I get more out of it and out of people when it's hands on," he cracked his knuckles, "Everyone breaks eventually and I love feeling of that moment when they do."

Diaval looked at the fists of the robed man and then looked at the darkness under his hood. He shook his head, "Sorry to disappoint, but I won't."

"That's what I want to hear," he rolled his shoulders and grabbed Diaval by the neck of his shirt, "This is what happens when you side with true Evil."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**:

Blank eyes scanned over the treetops and valleys of the Moors from the view of a tower bedroom window. She sat on the long cushion that lined just beneath the window so she could see anything that may darken the Moors further. Maleficent had just finished the fourth afternoon of her watch at the drawbridge and another forced interaction with the Lord Elwine. He seemed to mean well, but she had no want or need to talk with him again. Especially when her focus was that of finding a bit of hope that Diaval was on his way back to her. Elwine would entertain her with facts and theories and knowledge that he had gained through his training and experience. It would have been a welcomed distraction once upon a time. Now, it was background noise as her eyes focused only on the skyline above them.

He was a help in one way. She had noticed that Lord Warwick had been keeping his own vigil at the courtyard when she had hers at the drawbridge. They would both leave the council chambers and the man would follow her out. There was an unspoken promise of future conversation- or at least an attempt at some. He had yet to approach her as Elwine usually did so first and then she would go inside once the sun set. She didn't know what to make of the actions, but they didn't settle well with her. She felt uneasy from his constant stares.

Fingers combed through her hair since she took it down for the night. She took a quick look at her wings behind her and muttered under her breath. They were a mess, but she really could not be brought to clean or preen with Diaval's absence on her mind. He would definitely comment of their state were he here. She could just imagine how he would drop behind her without being asked and then would complain on how thorough he would have to be to clean her glorious feathers and put them right. If she closed her eyes she could still see his playful expression and hear the jesting mockery of her wings.

She shook her head and looked down below her window and saw the returning soldiers from the Moors. Aurora had sent more guards into the Moors to find anything that they could from the glen. The first day they had found the remains of the guards that were burned by the lightning and brought them back to rest in Ulstead. The second day they searched for any fair folk that may have been stuck in the spell circle. Gratefully there was not a single magical creature harmed. The third day they searched every foot of the glen for any clue or sight of a raven, but again no Diaval. Not a trace. Not even a feather or hair. It looked like the current team had also come back with nothing in hand.

Her hand went to her chest. She still felt the tight bond she shared with him through her magic. There were a few times she felt it falter as if struggling to keep the connection, but would always return strong. He was still alive and she would hold onto that.

_He was alive._

"_I need to know you and Aurora are safe."_ his voice resounded and bounced in her head.

She leaned her head back next to the window, "I need to know you are safe, too."

The door clicked open and her whole body shifted toward the noise. Aurora came in quickly and closed the door behind her. Her robe was wrapped tight around her night shift, her own golden hair worn loose around her face. She quickly walked across the room and cuddled on the cushion, her head landed in Maleficent's lap. Maleficent wasn't surprised at the action since Aurora had done so countless times before when she felt overwhelmed by kingdom matters. Maleficent smoothed her hands through Aurora's hair as her daughter looked out the window toward the Moors.

"How is Phillip fairing today?" she asked and brushed a few strands out of her face.

"Healers say he will be fine," Aurora sighed and relaxed further into her mother, "A few scars on his side, but he just needs rest. He talked with me earlier today. Doesn't seem like he is damaged irreparably."

"Good," Maleficent nodded and fell back into silence, her daughter's presence calmed her just enough.

"He is feeling guilty about Diaval."

Silence slipped back in to fill the room. Maleficent took a deep breath and caressed Aurora's cheek in reassurance, "I know he feels guilt. He doesn't need to. It wasn't his fault that Diaval chose to save him and it wasn't his fault that those _men_ took him."

Aurora nodded in agreement and put a hand to the cold window, "He's out there somewhere."

"I know," another pass of her hands threaded through the golden hair.

"How?" Aurora asked as she searched for comfort.

"We are linked by magic, he and I. I would feel it if it severed."

"Severed?" Aurora looked up with wide eyes.

She looked down at Aurora in the eyes with a sad smile, "Ended."

"Oh," Aurora squeaked out. She sat up and leaned on Maleficent's shoulder, "I miss him."

Maleficent wrapped an arm around her and put her chin on top of her head, "So do I, Beastie. So do I."

"He..." Aurora started and struggled to get words out. She coughed lightly and started again, "When you disappeared, he was here. Well, he was in the Moors. Looking for you at first. Then he watched over them in your absence the best he could as a man. He gave me something to hold on to. We were all scared that you weren't coming back, but he kept everything going. He kept believing."

"That stubborn bird would," the edges of her lips tilted up just slightly.

"Is that why you chose him?" Aurora asked as she leaned back to look her mother in the eyes.

"Why I what?"

"When you saved him from the net- the farmer," Aurora asked with a small tilt of her head, a reminder of who had a large wing in raising her.

Maleficent thought really hard on that day. The day she saved a raven from a violent end. The raven that became her servant and brought her anything she ever asked for, and then even more than that with his friendship. She couldn't think of anyone or anything else that could have done for her what he had. Nothing would have come close.

"It could have been no one else."

Aurora fell back into Maleficent's arms in a hug. Large wings enveloped them both. Aurora began to drift off to sleep in her mother's embrace. Maleficent rubbed her back in soothing circles and turned to look out the window once more. It wouldn't hurt to stay up just a little longer.

* * *

Diaval felt time slip by quickly. He wasn't quite sure how many days had passed, but he did notice a pattern with his keepers. For the most part there were only two or three of them at his prison at a time, though he counted four all together. His jailer who liked to 'play' on his ribs came and went, but for the most part gave him plenty of time to rest in between his sessions. If he had to guess, the man only came once a day. Which made this the seventh day as he knew the man would be coming again soon. He had a few more scars on him from the man's visits, but nothing that he could come to regret. He needed to know what they knew, and he needed to see what kind of faults they had in their plans. He didn't spend years as Maleficent's eyes and wings without learning to hear for the right things.

From what he gathered, they didn't have much more information on her than what was said in the legends and stories. Some of which were true; some very, very wrong. He would let them keep those beliefs. On top of that, when they believed him to be sleeping, they talked fairly loudly about their plans and how they plan to continue their next step. She was right, humans were hilarious.

One thing that he did come to regret was the fact that he couldn't help anyone the way he was. There were a couple of occasions when he saw the men drag in one or two Moor Folk. Instead of locking them up like they had with him, they would drain them of their essence right in front of him. They would always choose to do so right after he was beaten and weak, the magic that resided in him focused on healing his own injuries. He had no magic to spare to shift, even though he desperately asked the magic to shift him instead of heal him. He could help them, save them, even if he was injured. If only the magic would let him. It would not listen to him, nor heed his calls to protect the Moor Folk that were killed ruthlessly. It wasn't his magic to control. It was hers. As such, it would take all paths to heal him, protect him the best it could.

The longer he stayed in his captors control, the more dark fairy creatures he saw. They were helping the men with different tasks around the cave he was in. He had no idea why, as the dark fairies of the Moors hated men for even longer and deeper than Maleficent once had. It didn't make sense, unless they were caught under their control somehow. Dark magic can do a multitude of things if used in certain ways.

Diaval tried to roll his shoulders, careful of the weakness of his left shoulder. Thanks to his last beating session he now sported a gash over his right eyebrow, what felt like a couple of cracked ribs and his left shoulder burned every time that he moved it. The healing effect of the magic in him did what it could at the time, which probably saved him from a fully swollen eye. He was happy that it wasn't all expended and he could feel it building back up in him. He knew the beatings were all worth it with the information he was able to gain. He would find a way to get it back to Aurora, Phillip and Maleficent. They had to know what was happening.

Oh, how he missed his little unkindness. The day that Aurora was married to Phillip, he thought that they were going to go off all on their own. Be their own pair where they would start their family and just be. Instead, he noticed that Phillip was brought _into_ the unkindness that already was. All four of them did things together when they had a moment to spare. They enjoyed days in the sun in the Moors, lunches and dinners- even if they were for kingdom matters. Even when Phillip had been crowned king of Ulstead, he kept up with Moor matters along with his new extended family. Diaval was so proud of his little fledgling as she grew their family with Phillip without him noticing until it was already done. She even talked Maleficent into-

_Maleficent._

Her face flashed before him. His hands gripped into fists a few times as he fought his emotions. She had to be livid. She never slept well without him nearby. Even as a raven in the early days of his servitude, his mere presence calmed her nightmares as she slept. He hoped she forgave him for waiting for so long to return. He didn't want to make the mistake of missing important information that could potentially harm her because he was eager to get home. Get back to her. She would be worried, he knew, even if she wouldn't admit it to him when he did get back. He was sure a day or two of a dog form would be in his near future for all the trouble he caused. He would apologize profusely after she would turn him back into a man from the canine form.

He stared at the floor and smiled slightly. He knew her well enough. Maybe she would have missed him enough that she would let him stay a man. Let him tell her everything about this place, the men with dark magic, and maybe even the things he finally admitted that he needed her to know. Aurora was right about so many things.

_When I get out of here and I see her again, I need to tell her a few things. I have to tell her. Being a dog be damned._

A form blocked the light that was shining in from the next room over. Diaval looked up to expect his usual torturer, but it was another one. It was the one that had originally met them in the glen. He knew him the least of all his captors. He didn't come to the caves too often, from what Diaval knew he kept a tab in Ulstead and what took place there. The new robed man walked straight up to Diaval and held his chin tightly in his grasp to look over his face.

"He has really done some damage to you," he observed, "Maybe we need to tone it down a bit. Don't want him to break your jaw and make it useless to get you to talk."

"I've had worse," Diaval muttered as the man dropped his chin.

"You are not fairy," he said simply and began to walk around Diaval, as if circling prey. Diaval knew this game well.

"No, I am not, but you already knew that," he pushed at the iron rod as his back to elaborate the point. He looked up at the ceiling, but refused to look at the man and play into his ego.

"I did, but you aren't a man either, are you raven?"

Diaval chuckled dryly, "About time you figured it out. I was wondering what was taking you so long. I didn't hide it all that well."

"Well, it takes my connections in the castle walls a moment or two to get to the bottom of things. I wondered, how does it feel to be a bird pretending to be a man?"

"I am not pretending to be anything. I am what I am," he finally did look at the man when he settled in front of him. He tried to force his sore face into his cheeky grin, "I am a very complicated individual."

"And you think that becoming a man a good portion of the time makes you more than a stupid bird?" the man titled his head, face still obscured by the heavy hood.

Diaval's smile dropped and he narrowed his eyes. His face turned serious, "...it makes me hers. Loyally and devotedly hers. And a bit dangerous to you."

"How's that?" he stepped back to point at him in the ropes, "I haven't been kept and beaten for the last half a fortnight."

"I may have been here for that time, yes, but when I do get out of here, I will show you just what a 'stupid bird' can do."

The man chuckled deep in his throat and paced a little just in front of Diaval, a hand going to a chin inside the hood in thought, "You say that you are _hers_... does that mean that there are feelings involved? You really think that she would return them? That winged devil doesn't have a heart. Everyone knows that."

Diaval's heart jumped at that and he shook his head, "It doesn't matter what I think or what she feels. What matters is that I make sure she is safe and that our fledgling is safe."

"Ha! Listen to yourself! This is rich!" the man threw back his head in a laugh and turned to come close to Diaval, "The queen is a human! Not a bird, not a fledgling, not anything more than a simple woman!"

"She is more than you will ever be. Magic or no. I can assure you of that," Diaval hissed back at the man. He dared to speak badly of Aurora, his brave and beautiful fledgling. It didn't matter what she was. She was _his_ child. Has been since she first came into the forest glens.

"She is just a woman," he said calmly again and took a deep breath, "I will be heading back to the castle today. I need some information since you seem to be lacking in what I really need."

"You won't discover her secrets," Diaval smirked and hissed from the sudden pain in his shoulder, "She has them guarded better than her thorn wall had once guarded the Moors. You will never learn them."

The man stopped and turned around abruptly to clench a fist around Diaval's shoulder. Diaval yelled in pain, but then gritted his teeth to stare the man down.

"I know enough to injure the devil creature," he gripped Diaval tighter before he pushed from him, "Maybe I should bring you back a souvenir? You must miss her, yes? Maybe a feather- or a horn."

It didn't matter on the pain any longer. Diaval pushed at his binds toward the man with a yell of utter defiance, "You won't touch her!"

"What makes you think I haven't already?"

Diaval deflated just a little. Had he already hurt her? Did he have her tied up somewhere in iron chains?

"As I thought. Really, what can a raven do?" he let out another laugh and exited the room and Diaval heard him leave out one of the rooms ahead.

The man from before entered the room and began his ritual of rolled up sleeves and took off his ring, "You got him to laugh. He never laughs. Congratulations."

"You will not have her," Diaval muttered in a whisper, his head lowered toward the floor. Something changed, something pushed at the magic in him at the protective need in him.

"What was that, freak?" the man gripped at the back of Diaval's shirt to pull him up.

Diaval's rope bindings snapped from behind him and he pushed forward to knock the man to the ground. Talon like claws cut at the bindings at his ankles and legs before he shook out his right arm for the claws shift back into human fingers. He swiped at the table at his side, able to grab the ring the man usually wore and pocketed it carefully. He stared down at the stunned man below him and shook his head, "I said, you will not have her. And now, you won't have me."

The man pushed up from the ground and threw a swing at him, but Diaval jumped out of the way and ran through the next room, "Harder when the target is moving, isn't it?"

The man yelled out in frustration, which drew the attention of those still in the next few rooms. Dark fairies turned at him and swiped at him as he passed in a dead run. He tried to follow the way that the men's voices traveled when they left him. He noticed in passing that the rooms were all connected like that of tunnels. The walls were dug earth, unlike the walls in his room. He turned to the right through another room until he saw natural light seep into the tunnel. The light sounds of the Moors beckoned him forward and faster. The agitation from the wounds burning just under his skin as he pushed the muscles to go faster. He would make it out. He had to. She was in danger and she would need him.

One of the other robed figures lunged out from a corner tunnel and slammed the door shut in front of him. He saw that this one was a shorter, rotund man that reminded him of many of the lords from Stefan's old court. Diaval didn't slow and only smirked at the man's quaking form. He urged his muscles and form to shift. Before he hit the door, his form shifted to that of the massive bear. The robed figure that was at the door, rolled out of the way before Diaval connected. He growled out as his bulk hit the door and it instantly buckled under his charge. He stumbled out the door and his left arm nearly buckled under his weight. He looked to the sky, the sun coming close to the mountains, basking the sky in reds and purples.

He heard the rush of voices and the screeching of some of the dark fairies behind him. He looked over his shoulder and knew he was not healthy enough to take them all on, even as a dragon. He instantly shifted into his original form and took a deep prepared breath as he took off into the night sky. His wing may be injured and giving him blinding pain, but he knew what he must do.

He had to get to her. Nothing stood in the way of that.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**:

Aurora held her chin in thought as she looked at the maps over the table in the meeting hall. Phillip was on the other side of the table, his side had healed well enough that he was able to get around once more. Borra, Shrike and a few of the tree warriors stood at the far end of the table. At the other end of the map covered table Maleficent stood with only a couple of members from the councils of the Moors and Perceforest. Percival and Smiling John stood together and studied the map for any strategic plans the other side may have. Prince John came to the meeting to represent Ulstead, despite the bleating of the council for more to be privy to the war council. The majority of the council was left out of the meeting as it was, they needed to focus on the next steps and not on the old grievances between different beings. Percival also mentioned that the men that had attacked them in the glen were from Ulstead, or had talked as if they were. Trust was hard to earn from then on when it came to any battle plans.

Borra marked another section of the map to show the newest attack area, "There have been three more attacks over the last three days."

"How many?" Phillip asked and looked at the marked areas.

"Altogether, a small clan of forest Dark Fey, ten Wallerbogs and five mushroom fairies," Shrike counted with a frown, "They are not staying to one area. One attack was toward the middle of the eastern lands, the next at the base of the northern mountains and yet another at the border of Perceforest, going into human lands. There were a couple of human causalities there as they were with the fairies that were attacked that first night."

"What are they doing?" Aurora asked with a frown.

"Gaining power," Maleficent said quietly and leaned over the table to run a hand over the affected areas as if it would set them right. It hurt her that she wasn't able to heal the Moors from this plight. At least not yet.

"Mother?" Aurora asked as Maleficent leaned back.

"Humans do not have magic naturally, unless they have had some fairy blood in their line," Maleficent explained carefully, "They must collect it and focus it in something. More often than not that something was born of magic. Like a crystal from the Pool of Jewels or ore pulled from the magic seeped caverns deep in the ground."

"So they need to gain more to replenish that which they use," Phillip nodded.

"It looks like they are growing the number of victims each time they attack," Percival noted, "They started at the mushroom fairies, the Wallerbogs... and then the clan."

"These men are sorcerers. Some have been known in the past, but the majority of them died out because of the need to use dark magic. There were those who used this magic in battles against the Moors during the past wars. They were a very powerful and hate-filled group," Robin was the one to speak up as he looked over the map and then looked to Aurora, "Most were banished from their homeland at the end of the war. When we fought them back from the Moors decades upon decades ago, we found out as much as we could. Some can focus to counteract fairy magic. The opposite from the magic we thrive on in the Moors- the same magic that they are using to deplete ours now."

"How do we stop them?" Aurora asked and put her hands on the table to overlook the kingdoms with him.

"We find where they are keeping their power, their source... and we destroy it," Maleficent growled.

"Until then, the borders have been opened for those who wish sanctuary?" Aurora looked up to Percival.

"Yes, your majesty," he nodded, "We have temporary lodging for who and whatever may seek it."

"Good. I will not have my people in fear to even sleep," she sighed and looked from Maleficent back to the map and then to Borra, "Any news on..."

Borra eyed Maleficent carefully and turned back to Aurora, "We have not found anything on our raven-man."

Maleficent's jaw tightened and then she turned from the table and out the door. The heavy door shut behind her and Aurora pursed her lips.

"She isn't taking it well?" Borra more stated than asked.

"None of us are. It's been seven days now," Aurora shook her head and looked at her husband, "What else can we do?"

Maleficent walked through the halls and caught sight of the windows as she passed. Dusk had already arrived in the kingdom, there would be no sky watching tonight. She shook her head, her shoulders and wings felt so heavy. They dragged behind her even heavier as she had no extra energy to keep them up. She hadn't been sleeping well, if at all, and her energy couldn't sustain itself the way she was going. There was no sleep to be had except for minutes here and there fraught with memories and fears.

She stepped toward the family wing and her chambers in the tall tower. She would need to try to sleep again tonight. She would try and fail, but she promised Aurora she would try.

_Why did he have to go? Why did he have to volunteer?_ She bit the inside of her lip to keep a ragged breath from escaping, _Why did they have to take him? He wouldn't say anything to them. He _**won't**_ say anything. How long would it be until they decided to do away with him because of his abstinence to their questions? How long would it take to lose him forever?_

Her steps slowed until she was still at the side of the hall that led to her tower room. It was more than a lack of sleep. It was the lack of him. She had become too accustomed to him at her side. He was her stable footing, her compass when she was lost. And she was so beyond lost now. Her head fell into her hand in exhaustion and she fell back on one of the stone benches that lined the wall.

In front of the council and the humans outside of Aurora and Phillip, she kept her emotions in check. At least she had for the last seven days. She couldn't show weakness in front of anyone. It would look bad on the Moors and on Aurora. She would not allow any weakness of hers to reflect badly on her daughter. But this... this was growing harder to hide. This was worse than Stefan's betrayal. This was staying strong when she had no foundation to stand on. She would carry on because she needed to. There was no other choice.

Heavily eyelids fell and all she could see was his face. His smile, his quick wit falling from his lips so easily and that look that held her eyes as he held her hand to those same lips. The soft press of his lips against her skin was burned into her memory and she urged her mind to never release it. She couldn't help but think it may have been the only and last time he gave her a kiss. She opened her eyes again and found tears had slid down her face.

Other thoughts- regrets flew to her mind. _What would have happened that night were it not for the first attack?_

Maleficent may have starved herself from that kind of affection, but she wasn't totally unworldly. She knew what was possible from that moment shared in the Heart of the Moors. How her heart wouldn't slow, how his eyes wouldn't leave hers and how that feeling flew through her like a new untamed magic. She must know what it is, but will not put a name to it. She couldn't. Especially now, when it may be taken from her once again.

She put a hand to the wall and pulled herself up with the wall at one hand and her staff in the other. She stumbled a little in her effort, but then felt a small hand at her side. She looked down to see Robin had followed her and now held his hand out in an effort to help.

"You didn't have to follow me," she sighed but took his help without further comment.

"I helped to raise you after your parents died. You think I am going to let you suffer now?" he asked and walked with her toward her room, "Besides, Diaval will want to know that someone had helped you while he was gone."

"And if he doesn't come back?" she asked in a flat voice and looked down at the older fairy, "It wouldn't matter."

"It would because we still need you," Robin frowned at her and pulled her up the next few steps, "I am going to make sure you go to bed and actually get some sleep. Under the queen's orders."

"You can't make my mind stop, Robin. No matter how much poppy dust you may blow at me," she almost challenged him and let go of his hand at the top of the stairs, "I can make it on my own. I will have to."

Robin motioned her to lean down and he wiped at the tears that had fallen over her sharp cheeks. He cupped her face in his hands, something that he hadn't done since she was but a child and looked at her eyes, "He isn't gone yet."

Maleficent touched her hand to her chest, "I know."

"Then don't fall into despair. He will come back to roost. That raven always has."

Maleficent took a shaky breath and nodded her head, "Goodnight, Robin."

"Sleep tonight," he told her and poked a finger into her side as he knew she wouldn't let him into her chambers now.

She only gave him a small smile and then walked into her chambers. She turned from the door and saw a maid with an armful of dirty bedding. Maleficent tried to give another small smile to the maid to calm the flustered looking girl. Even took into account her fangs.

"Pardon me," the maid bowed her head quickly from behind the pile in her hands, "I was just changing out the last of your linens, mistress."

_Mistress..._

Maleficent froze as the word passed the maid's lips. She took a deep breath, "Out."

"Mistres-"

"Get out!" Maleficent roared, her eyes shut and her wings unfolded from her back.

The young maid hurried out of the room and fled down the hallway, her arms still tightly held the linens.

After the maid made her hasty escape, Maleficent turned to the door and locked it tight. She didn't want any more visitors, she didn't want any more servants to take care of her. She didn't want anything except the return of her raven. Her eyes stung from tears once more and she cursed each and every one of them as they fell from her eyes and to the floor.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't just wait here," she hissed out and shook away the promise that she made Aurora to stay. These men are just that- men. She had fought them before, she can do it again, "I will find him."

A moment to breathe was taken before she planned to take care of her wings to fly out to the Moors. She would not remain idle any longer against this threat.

She tore herself from the door and walked briskly to throw the windows to the balcony open. To the side of the room a small desk was placed for her to work council issues or to send word to the Moors by a messenger. Hesitantly, she took a few steps to the heavy piece of furniture and sat into the chair. A letter to Aurora will have to be made to explain her departure and apologize. She would have to break her oath to her daughter, the first in a very, very long time. She tore some parchment and began to write. It was short and to the point, but she didn't have time to waste. It seemed like these men did not attack too often in the dead of night. It may be her best chance to find them unaware. She turned the parchment over and scrolled Aurora's name on it. She hoped that the young queen would forgive her someday.

The small chair, much like the one that she had in Aurora's chambers, creaked as she stood and then reached for her right wing. If she going to be able to fly to the best of her ability, she would have to preen them at least a little. It would give her the time to wait until the dead of night. Her arms stretched and pulled as she was so unused to the process herself. In the many years past, Diaval was there to take care of them before she had the notion to do so herself. He had spoiled her, it seemed. She paced as she straightened her first row with a slight pout on her face. She would be at this longer than she originally planned.

The sound of her door lock shifting distracted her from her wings. Aurora pushed herself through the slightly opened door, peeked up and down the short hall outside and then closed the door behind her. Maleficent was about to ask her how she undid the lock, but then saw Aurora stow a large key into a pocket in her day gown. She locked the door quickly and then turned to face the Dark Fey in the room.

"Mother, I know you don't want to talk about it, but we must discuss this," she began and looked at Maleficent, her wing still in her hand. Aurora looked at the slight preening of the wing and the open window behind her. Things fell together in her mind and she crossed her arms over her chest, "You aren't ready for bed. Going somewhere?"

"What gave you that idea?" Maleficent asked tiredly. She did not want this discussion. Of all people, Aurora may have been the only one to talk her out of going once again.

"Oh, this and that," Aurora waved her hand in front of her haphazardly and then pointed to the windows, "It's just past dark. You want to go out now?"

"Best time as I can estimate. They don't usually attack during the dark of night," she offered, "I can be back before too long."

"You do not mean just to take a short flight. _Do not_ take me as one of my councilmen," Aurora frowned and walked over toward the desk to gain some space. She peeked over and saw her name on a piece of parchment on top of the desk, "What's this?"

"Aurora," Maleficent warned her and tried to reach her in time to take the paper from her.

Aurora gracefully danced from her and turned the parchment over, "'Aurora, I am sorry to break my promise, but I should have done this from the moment I knew he was taken. I am going to get Diaval and bring him back. Seven days is beyond too long. I'm sorry. I love you. Will be back soon'..."

"Beastie-"

"This is what you were going to just leave here?" Aurora asked and waved the parchment between them, "This is what you would be okay with to possibly be your last words to me? Just like some of the last words he gave us. _Will be back soon_. Mother! These men can hurt you past what your phoenix powers can save you from! And you willfully run to them!"

"I willfully go to_ him_! To save him! To bring him back!" Maleficent shouted back and held her head in her hands as she paced the room between Aurora and the window, "I... I am not strong enough!"

"Enough for what?" Aurora asked now getting confused, "You are not strong enough..."

"Without him!" Maleficent threw her arm out and pushed it toward the window, "I cannot keep doing this every day when I can bring him home. I am angry and there is very little anyone else can do to temper my anger. I am in anguish, and the only one who can make me smile is gone. He has spoiled me even to the point that I cannot preen my own wings in a timely fashion. I cannot find my footing or the will to soar as my wings have been taken again."

"Mother..." Aurora took a breath and walked toward Maleficent to comfort her, but Maleficent pulled away from her further.

"I know you wish to protect me, but I cannot stay here anymore without answers," she shook her head and looked at her daughter, her eyes shimmering. A hand went to her chest to feel the pull of the magic they shared, "He is alive, he is out there, and I will find him. I will find those who took him and tear them apart as they tried to do to our family."

Aurora's face fell. She knew that her mother was in pain. They all were by Diaval's disappearance, but she never knew the depth of the pain for her mother. He has been by her side for decades now, never leaving, never faltering, always her rock, her compass. Now she was without him and she was lost.

Maleficent tried to collect herself again and closed her eyes, her fists clenched shut. The green magic flared at every knuckle of her hands and she reined in the emotions that flared high. Her back was to the window and she tried to concentrate on the noises of the night to soothe her enough to gain control. Instead of the song of crickets and night owls, she heard what sounded like the flapping of wings coming close to her balcony. They sounded familiar, yet not beating in the rhythm she knew. She growled at the thought that it was all in her head. The want for them to be smaller wings of the darkest black manifesting in her traitorous ears.

Then there was a large gasp from her daughter in front of her and shifting of feet against the rug that lined her stone floor.

"Mistress?"

Eyes flew open at the word, now not spoken by a maid or servant to check on her. No, she knew that voice better than she knew the sound of her own. Could it be not of her imagination? Could she brave the heartache if she turned and he wasn't there? She would have to, even if it was to calm her own mind before her flight. She turned slowly from Aurora's astonished face and there stood Diaval the man. Clothes torn, skin punctured and bruised, his left arm hung at his side as his right held on to his ribs. His breathing came in heavy gulps of air as if he had climbed the tower in one go.

"I have some news," he said in a breathy voice and winced as he tried to smile for her.

Her legs, her arms, even her lungs stopped working at his words. She stood paralyzed and unable to move in fear of him flying away.

"Diaval!"

It took less than a moment for Aurora to race across the short distance and tackle him in a massive hug. Diaval groaned a little at the impact of his injuries, but still held his happy, painful grin. She giggled and laughed through tears as he hugged her back with just his right arm. He kissed the top of her head and looked down into her face when she pulled away from him.

"Hello, Fledgling," he greeted when he connected with her eyes.

"How?!" she asked and patted him on his shoulders as if to goad him to tell her the whole story.

"They couldn't hold me forever," he nodded to the open window at the balcony, "I am one intelligent raven, you know."

"But it's been days! We've been so worried!" she punched him in his right shoulder, "We've been absolutely sick! We didn't know where you were, what they had done to you! Haven't we, mot-?"

She turned her head to Maleficent as if she would support her rant at him, but then noticed the unsure stance she held in the middle of the room. Aurora flicked her eyes between the two of them and unwrapped herself from around Diaval so that her mother had a chance as well.

Maleficent pushed herself to move and slowly took steps toward him. As she drew closer she saw his eyes search over her as if he was on the hunt for any injuries. Satisfied that he didn't find any at the moment, his eyes went back to her face. When she reached him, she held out both hands and held his face in her hands. Her eyes scanned his face, the gash on his eyebrow still open and angry, bruises along his cheeks and jaw, but his eyes still strong and so Diaval.

He let out a breath and a half-smile when she reached his eyes once more. He brought up his right hand and pushed a strand of her silk-like hair out of her face, "You're still safe."

She took a step back at that and then hit him in the right shoulder much like Aurora had done before her, "You ridiculous, feather-headed raven! Don't ever do that again!"

At first, he stepped back from her hit, but then quickly gathered her in a hug with his good arm and struggled with the left arm to work just to hold her. He took a deep inhale once he was surrounded by her and didn't even care that she was still struggling to hit him again.

"When I tell you to come back, you don't go and get yourself swallowed by magic... and disappear... and make me- make me-"

Diaval leaned back to hear her answer, but she didn't look at him. He ducked his head to catch her eyes, "I missed you too, but you should know I am too stubborn to die now."

"Stupid bird!" she spat and walked out from his embrace. She grabbed his right arm and pulled him to the bed, "Sit."

"Malef-"

"She said sit," Aurora said from behind Maleficent and he instantly sat back on the bed. Arguing with one could be fun, but arguing with both women in his life would not do well for the raven. Maleficent knelt down in front of him to look him over more completely. Aurora sat to the side on the ottoman stool still in reaching distance to both of them, "You're injured and we have to make sure that nothing is permanent."

Diaval took a deep breath, but with a look from both of them, he let Maleficent do what she felt needed to be done. Her hands scanned over the bruising on his arms and she was happy to feel her magic respond with the injuries. They hadn't used their magic for these injuries. They would heal much quicker with her golden magic. Her hands scanned his legs and his chest where it stopped at his ribs. She shot him a glance when she felt the cracked ribs. He coughed a little with a wince and she continued her work. He felt the magic meld into the cracks and the injuries and the warmth of healing magic took his pain away. Finally, her hands came up to his left shoulder and she gasped.

"How did you get up here?" she asked him.

"I flew, of course," he said as if she should have already known.

"You flew on a sprained wing?" she frowned deeper in worry.

"Sprained?!" Aurora asked and noticed that his arm did seem to hang almost uselessly at his side, "Oh, Diaval..."

"I felt it important to get here before one of those men took something from you, or hurt you," he growled at the men that had held him and looked pointedly at Maleficent.

Her hand gently laid over his shoulder and he felt the same warm presence as before. He let out a gasp of relief from the muscles released from their pain.

"What happened?" she asked and kept her magic focus on his injuries. Aurora wiggled on the ottoman to listen to the tale.

"They wanted information about you. How to defeat you and your weaknesses. You need not worry, I didn't say a word. They sure did, though. I am not sure that they had an idea of how much they let slip as much as they actually had," he turned his head to Aurora, "You and Phillip will have a lot more information to go off of. I would have stayed a little longer for more, but one of them threatened your mother and I couldn't have that."

"Didn't you think it prudent to get yourself out _before_ they hurt you?" Aurora asked with a sharp look.

"I couldn't get information if they didn't think that they controlled me to a point."

"Information is not worth this," Maleficent pushed at his shoulder which felt much better. She stood up over him and tapped the bottom of his chin, "Look up."

With no hesitation, his head tilted back to look up at her. Delicate hands glided across his face and his injuries there. Bruises began to disappear, the gash closed on itself over his eyebrow and she smiled as he came back to his original, calm self. His eyes had closed as she worked her magic over his face. It looked like he basked in her attention. She leaned back a little to re-position and almost lost her footing. Without opening an eye or even saying a word, his hands came out and held gently at her hips to balance her. She finished her healing and he opened his eyes to look up into hers.

Her breath hitched and her brows furrowed. There was that damned feeling again.

"Maleficent... they were hoping for you. To hurt you," he said in a serious tone as he stared up at her, "Some pain is worth it if it meant that I found out what they knew. I won't let them get to you. Ever."

His hands were still on her hips, in a way they trapped her. She was confused and unsettled by both his words and her rapid heartbeat. She tapped him on the shoulder to make sure it was healed and quickly turned out from his grip to the middle of the floor.

Aurora watched the intimate interaction between them and knew that more needed to be said without her fragile ears in the mix. She stood up and dusted off the skirt of her dress, "I will have breakfast brought up for you in the morning. We will discuss all the details of your captivity and escape when you come down."

"Thank you, little one," Diaval nodded up at her.

She held his head in her hands carefully and kissed his forehead, "I missed you. Don't ever do that again. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost my father."

Diaval nearly jumped in shock at the title, but nodded all the same to her as she left the room. The lock slid into place from the key on the other side still held by the young queen.

"I never thought that I would have heard me being called father," he muttered as he still stared at the door.

"She has said it many a time, just not with words," Maleficent answered and he turned to her once more. Her mind was running on fumes and she couldn't decide whether she needed to go back to him or keep her distance. She was so happy that he was back in more or less one piece, but so enraged at the injuries that he sustained for _her_ benefit. In her ruminations, she began to pace and he followed her with his eyes.

"Will you stop pacing?" he asked as he blinked hard, "It's making me dizzy."

"You do not have to watch my pacing," she bit back.

"Yes, I do. I'm worried about you."

She stopped then and looked him over once more as if she missed a spot, "How many times did they hit your head?"

"Not enough to damage my charm," he answered with an easy smile.

"Clearly," she huffed and just stared at him. She was so unsure about what to do. She felt so out of place and flicked out her still partially preened wings, "I should go for a fly and let you rest."

Diaval was off the bed and caught her arm before she got further than the end of the rug. She looked at his hand around her wrist and how it asserted no pressure, just a gentle hold to get her attention.

"Diaval..."

"You don't have to say anything, but I am tired of going through what-ifs in my mind every time something happens to us. First, the final fight with Stefan in the castle that neither of us thought we would survive, then it was the iron cage with you in the mines, then your resurrection and now me getting swallowed by magic and held prisoner- I want you to know a few things."

He took a breath and paused to see if she would actually listen. She kept her eyes on his face and he pulled her over to sit on the bed with him. He held her hands in his and started.

"Do you remember the first time we met?"

"You were under a net..." she said unsure if she was really supposed to answer him.

"No, the first time we met was in the castle ruins the night before. You blew me off my perch with a wisp of your magic. Didn't make too good of an impression," he smirked and pulled at her hands with her surprised expression, "I saw you before that too. The first time was in your battle against King Henry. I was amazed by you. Your strength and your passion as you pushed the invaders back from your home. You nearly glowed in grace and power.

"Then a week later you chose me to be your servant. You chose me, saved me, a dashing raven to be your wings. I couldn't even imagine what I did to earn such luck to be a familiar to the most powerful and awe-inspiring Fey of the Moors. Day by day, each time you changed me to man, my mind began to understand things I never knew before. Then I began to know you and you changed me so completely that I would have it no other way, be nowhere else, nor be at anyone else's side. I am who and what I am because of you and I can never thank you enough for that.

"You have given me so much, I can never repay the kindness. All I can do is to stay by your side, like I _want_ to. It isn't a matter of pride or duty, it's a matter of want and need. I will be there for you and protect you for as long as I am able. I would _gladly_ give up all my raven-ness to make sure that I was able to ensure your safety and happiness."

With the exception of her answer at the beginning, she stayed quiet the entire time. Her face was frozen in a bit of shock and wonder.

After a few moments of agonizing silence, he shrugged, "Okay, I know I told you that you didn't need to say anything, but I do need a little something. Even if it's a scream- a curse... anything would help."

A deep shuddering breath left with a whisper.

"What?" he asked and leaned toward her.

She blinked and tears fell down her cheeks again, "I am not worth that."

"You are," he answered with an exasperated laugh, "You are a hero, mercy in this hard world and a light that shines as bright as any star. Believe me, I would be the only one in this entire land to know this for certain. And if you don't believe me today, then I will say it tomorrow and say it every day after that. You can't ignore me forever."

She felt more tears fall and she shook her head as she turned from him, "Please... please don't say you love me."

He stood with her as she moved to the balcony. He followed close behind as he was afraid that she would take off into the night sky. Instead, she settled against the balcony railing, her hands gripped at the marble so hard that her knuckles turned white. He ran a hand through his hair and then stood next to her, gently so he wouldn't spook her.

"This is really different from our usual arguing. I really thought I would be a dog by now," he said to try and lighten the mood.

"Every time I have heard someone say they love me, they have left," she explained and her grip loosened just slightly on the railing, "My parents, though I have very little memory of them, I do remember their voices at night. When they bid me sleep they always left me until morning with a whisper of love. Stefan called that kiss true love and he took my wings and killed my heart. All those in the Moors who raised and loved me as a child and guardian, they left my side when my heart became dark. Aurora even left when she found out who I really was. They all leave, and I cannot lose you. I am weak, Diaval. Love has done that to me."

"Love has only made you the strongest being I have ever seen. Your love for Aurora- who came back to us- and the fair folk, the Moors- and humans are growing on you."

She huffed a sarcastic laugh, "Only a few."

"I am not going to leave you," he said rebelliously against her fears, "I made a vow long ago, that you may have released me from, but I will never break it. I hold that vow not as a raven that had his life saved, but as a new creature that you helped to shape and create- that had his soul renewed and gifted."

Fear still in her eyes, she looked back down at her hands on the railing.

"I am making a new vow," he decided after a suffocating moment and stood closer to her again, "I vow that I will never be too far from you. Even if you are to send me away, I will still be there for you when you call me back. Even when I become frustrated and take off, I will come back to roost in the only home that I have really known. With you. I will not leave you and though I may not be your servant, you will always be my mistress. For you hold my heart."

Maleficent took a weary breath with fresh tears as she turned to him to stare at him as if he had wished his life away to an unworthy cause.

He put a hand over one of hers, "If you don't feel the same, that's okay. I won't force you to feel anything that you don't, but I didn't want something else to happen and regret never letting you know. It sounds quite selfish. I am sorry if that caused you pain."

Now that she faced him, he gave her a sad smile. The hand over hers lifted and carefully smoothed the tears from her face.

She shook her head and batted away his hands. She took a hard look at him and the moonlight fell on his face in just the right way, that it reminded her of the Moors- of home. He was a part of home and as that realization fell over her, she thought that just maybe she was in love with him. A gasp tumbles out of her mouth as she turned to look away. The feeling that rampaged in her chest, the humming of her heart, the overwhelming joy that she still held from him being back... it all came together in one swoop.

"Fie and Damnation," she cursed under her breath.

"What?" Diaval asked and leaned in closer to hear what she had said.

It took a half step for her to turn, grab the collar of his shirt and pulled him to her. Her lips pushed up against his with a force that even surprised her. After a shocked moment, Diaval's head finally caught up with him and he kissed her back. His arms quickly wrapped around her so she wouldn't let go and pulled her closer. When she felt the pressure from his kiss back, her hands abandoned the collar of his shirt and climbed higher. One settled in his hair and the other the back of his neck, her fingers gripping at his smooth hair. Too short of a moment later they broke from the kiss and Maleficent was the first to open her eyes.

"... I hate you."

He chuckled out of breath and kissed her briefly again, "You _love_ me."

"I hate that I love you," she blurted.

"But the important thing is that _you love me_."

She stared up into his giddy smile he couldn't keep off his face. She took one cheek in hand and ran her thumb over his cheek, "Unfortunately."

His smile continued even when he kissed her again. He held her as close as he could in a small attempt to keep her against him. She didn't fight against him if anything her hands still around his neck pulled him down to her. The final piece of her heart fell into place and she felt her lips shift into a smile as well. As they pulled back from their kiss, Diaval pushed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes to imprint the moment to his memory. Her fingers danced in his hair and at the back of his neck as they both seemed to sway with one another, only their foreheads touching.

"Can I say it now?" he asked, his eyes still closed and they both swayed to unheard music.

"Say what?" her eyes still closed, but her brow furrowed against his.

"You pleaded with me not to say it. What use is to follow that plea if I am to say it now?"

She finally opened her eyes and looked right up into his, "Say it."

"I love you," he said slowly and vehemently so she would not only hear it, but feel it. After a solid moment, he picked his head up and looked from side to side before he looked back down at her, "Would you look at that? I am still here."

Before Maleficent could chide him, she yawned loudly right in his face. He chuckled and took her hand in his to kiss it and then led her back to the room. He closed the window before he turned to her again.

"I will relent and admit that I do need to rest," he said and eyed her, "So do you from the look of it. I can shift to raven again and curl up-"

"Come," she interrupted him and pulled at his hand to the bed. She quickly laid on one side while she left the other side open for him.

"I...I..." he uttered and felt his face begin to flush.

"Do not turn yourself into a wide mouth guppy, Diaval. It's sleep and the gods know we both need it," she rolled her eyes and motioned to the other side of the bed, "Besides, you didn't have any problem in the nest."

At the memory of his last night in the nest with her at his side, he quickly shucked off his shoes, blew out the candles near the bed and climbed in to face her. As soon as he became as comfortable as he could be on his side, Maleficent came closer and wrapped her arms around him. His body responded in kind and his arms found their way around her, but able to mind her wings. His lips rested at her forehead as she nuzzled into his neck. She took a deep breath through her nose and pulled herself in closer one more time.

He kissed her hairline and smiled.

"I need to know you are still here," Maleficent whispered as sleep began to take her, "Be here in the morning?"

"And every morning after," he promised against her skin.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Sorry for being silent for a bit. I had taken a much needed vacation to New Orleans to see my brother for a week. It got some ideas brewing for not only some touch-ups on this fiction, but also my one-shots. Of which I will probably update in the next day or so. With all that being said, I am updating this chapter as soon as I was able to get to my desk and another chapter will soon follow in the next day or so. I hope you haven't abandoned me and will still see the story through. Happy reading all!

**Chapter 8**:

"I am telling you she was beyond adamant that she not come back to Mother's chambers today," Aurora explained as she carried the small tray of breakfast foods toward the chamber in question.

"That is not like Lena," Phillip said as he walked beside her with a pitcher of juice.

"Mother _was_ pretty upset last night when she first came to her room, maybe she was a bit... _harsh_ with her?"

"_Your_ mother harsh?" he asked with a playful smile.

"Stop that," she narrowed her eyes and slapped his shoulder in play.

Aurora handed him the tray for a moment as she fished out the key and opened the door quietly. She took a quick peek at the bed with Phillip just behind her. At first, all they saw was one of Maleficent's wings curled up and over her form in the bed. They set down the tray and pitcher on the small desk in the corner. As they turned back to head to the door, Aurora heard shifting and saw Diaval wrapped up in the wings as well as Maleficent's arms. Aurora gleefully slapped at her husband's arm to call his attention to the situation. He quickly tried to still her hands with his own so that Diaval wouldn't notice her excitement.

Diaval rubbed at his eyes, saw them and nodded at them to go to the door. He carefully extracted himself from the bed, careful to let her sleep. It was very relevant last night that she needed her rest. He met them at the door and stepped into the hallway and eased the door until it was nearly shut.

"You two are bringing us breakfast?" he asked with a lifted brow.

"The maid from the night before didn't want the task of disturbing mother," Aurora explained.

"Ah," Diaval nodded and then eyed Phillip and his side with a slight wince, "Glad to see that you got back in more or less one piece. How's the side?"

"I would be in much worse shape if not for you, my friend," he clasped his hand with Diaval, "But next time you are coming back with me. I do not want to see Maleficent or Aurora like that ever again."

"Well, I couldn't leave my little one without a husband so soon after she was married," he hugged Aurora around the shoulders and kissed her head, "There is no way I would keep all the suitors off."

"Diaval," she warned him.

"Give us some time to come down," he asked them both, "I don't know if you or she have noticed, but her feathers are a mess and I am in desperate need of some preening myself."

"Of course, we will see you soon," Aurora nodded enthusiastically and pushed Phillip toward the stairs. They would alert the councils of some news and they would meet shortly. She believed that even Borra and Shrike were still in the castle grounds which would help immensely.

Diaval turned back into the room, shut the door behind him and looked at the tray. It had some of his and Maleficent's favorites on it. He popped a berry into his mouth and then walked back toward the bed. Before he even sat down he heard her take a breath.

"Was that the Beastie?" her voice was muffled by the pillow against her face.

Diaval looked through her feathers and saw that her eyes were still closed, an effort to keep a hold of the edge of sleep, "Yes, Phillip too."

"Hm," she hummed and lifted her wing. It was a very strong invitation back into the bed at her side. He slipped back into the bed and she immediately wrapped him back up into her arms and the wing settled back over them both. His hand smoothed over her arm that wound around him and then settled at her waist and back.

He smiled at the affection. She was so fickle with affection before, only showing it when he was in his raven form. Now, it seemed like she would never let him go, not that he ever wanted her to. She _loved_ him. If anything, this was making up for the lost time. She nuzzled into his chest again and then pushed her face up to settle under his chin, her lips pressed against his neck.

"What did they bring us?" she asked, eyes still closed.

"Bread, cheese, nuts, fruits," he listed, "She brought up that honey that you adore and some of my favorite berries. She knows our tastes."

"Shame, no bird."

Diaval froze and then tried to look down at her with a worried frown. She opened her eyes at the movement, pulled from him and leaned over him with an impish grin. She then crawled up enough to kiss him slowly. Her body shifted to settle over his, her wings spread and covered them in a cocoon of privacy. Her lips moved slowly over his own, her tongue lingered over his lips before he opened his mouth to her. Their tongues met and he was sure he wasn't doing anything right, but it felt amazing. She moaned at the contact and he took back his prior thought. He was _definitely_ doing something right. She pulled back reluctantly and then licked her lips above him.

"_Delicious_."

He shook his head in disbelief, "May I remind you that you are a bird too. Magnificent one at that."

"A phoenix is more than a bird," she replied and folded her arms over his chest so that she had something to lay her chin on as they chatted. Her wings hung over and around them, only allowing slivers of the morning sun to penetrate in. He ran a hand along her cheek and she closed her eyes as her head leaned into the touch. She kissed the inside of his palm, "And so are you."

"So am I," he nodded in agreement.

"Come, we need to eat," she pushed herself from him and then the bed. She walked over to the tray and began to pick at the bread and pulled the mentioned honey up to look at it closely. She tossed a look back to the bed where he stretched and sat up. Last night she was so focused on his injuries, she didn't even notice the holes and rips in his clothing. A growl seemed to build in her throat, "I want to hear all about these men who dared to take you from me."

Diaval walked over to her and rubbed her arms as he looked her in the eyes, "Can I just say I find it adorable that you are that protective over little me?"

"It should be intimidating."

"And I sure it is to someone other than my beautiful self," he smirked and kissed her quickly on the cheek before he grabbed some more berries, "I told Aurora and Phillip to give us some time as both of us need preening."

"How did I know you were going to comment on my wings?"

"Oh, didn't you know?" he asked and she turned to him with a raised brow, "I am absolutely obsessed with them."

She only shook her head with another roll of her eyes. When she turned from him for a moment she smiled to herself. How she missed him.

* * *

Close to two hours later Diaval and Maleficent both walked down the hallway toward the meeting room for the council. Maleficent had conjured new clothing for him to wear after he had finished with her wings. It was very much the same style as he had become accustomed to, but more refined with embroidery around the seams and a vest that laced all the way up his chest instead of it being left open. Maleficent was very aware of the looks he had received from not only the female Dark Fey but also some ladies of the courts. True, he never acted on them, much less noticed them, but she would not have any more looks at her partner. She wore a darker shaded dress that matched the new patterns in the embroidery. The back of her dress swooped low to give her wings plenty of room to stretch.

Diaval looked at her back as they rounded a corner and nodded in approval. He held out his arm for her to take. Her arm slipped through his easily and she looked at his proud smile.

"What is that proud look for?" she asked with amusement.

"I am just glad that they are back to where they are meant to be and shining once more," he nodded at her wings and they fluttered under his attention, "And I have the most beautiful creature on my arm. Why wouldn't I be proud?"

"Don't overdo it, Diaval," she warned but kept her arm through his.

They made their way through the halls and toward the meeting room. She outlined all the information that they had gathered on their own as well as the new attacks on the Moors. He nodded along and added little bits of what he saw from his prison during that time. He told her with difficulty that he had seen them bring fair folk back to the tunnels and drain them of their magic. It hurt him every time as all he could do was watch. He still blamed himself a little for it.

As they passed through the front hall another set of footfalls followed behind them.

"Lady Maleficent!"

Both she and Diaval turned to face the voice. Maleficent frowned and pulled tighter on Diaval's arm. She schooled her features to fall flat, "Good morning, Lord Warwick."

"I was worried when I didn't see you at the bridge last night," Warwick said with a tone that said he was more inconvenienced by her absence than anything else. He then noticed the other person attached to Maleficent's arm, "I see that you made your way back, Lord Diaval. Lady Maleficent was most distraught with you and her raven missing."

"Well, I am back now. She doesn't need to miss me anymore. Never leaving her side again," he said and picked up her hand to kiss the back of it. His eyes never left the connection to the man.

"Diaval!" she admonished. He only chuckled warmly at her and then flashed a smirk toward Warwick.

Warwick seemed to deflate a little at the action and nodded his head briskly, "I'm on my way to the meeting. I will perchance see you later outside of the council chambers?"

"Perhaps," Maleficent said with a subtle nod.

Warwick looked between the two of them and then walked through the entryway toward the meeting hall.

Diaval watched after him and held her arm a little tighter, "I don't like him."

"You didn't like him or Hemmet to begin with. What if anything has changed?" Maleficent asked and pulled at his arm so they continued on their way.

"Am I not able to be protective?" he asked, "Was I not intimidating enough?"

"You did just fine," she patted his arm.

They both entered the meeting room and noticed that they were still not the last to arrive. A few of the Ulstead council were missing along with Smiling John and Nanny Stoat. As Diaval walked with Maleficent to their normal place for the council he was pulled back by a couple of smaller hands.

"Just where have you been?" Thistlewit shook her finger at his face as she floated in front of his nose. Her tone tried to reach a motherly scolding tone though her high pitched voice did not help.

"Do you know how worried Aurora and Maleficent have been?" Knotgrass added as she floated to his left.

"I was berated by them both as soon as I arrived," Diaval nodded to the two pixies with his hands up in surrender, "Believe me, if I could have helped it, I would not have gone missing at all."

"And just what are you two doing in here?" Robin asked them from the ground. He jumped and swiped at the pixies above him, his wings fluttered angrily behind him, "You know you are not a part of the council. Out, out and out."

Diaval looked at the other council members with widened eyes and then took his place back at Maleficent's side. Then there were hands over his shoulders and he was turned around to see the stern face of Borra.

"Raven," Borra nodded to him.

"Borra," Diaval frowned.

"It..." Borra growled deep in his throat as he looked down at Diaval. His eyes narrowed and tilted his head to the side before Borra relaxed and leaned back from him. He patted him in a friendly manner on his shoulders, "... is good to have you back. I heard what you did in the glen. It was brave. You are more than what I gave you credit for. So are water nymphs for that matter."

Diaval raised a brow in confusion and looked at Maleficent who gave him a look that she would explain later. He titled his head, "Thank you."

"Do not go missing again or I fear the full phoenix may come back and burn us all," Borra whispered and walked back to his place next to the tree guardians and Shrike at the far side of the table.

Robin finally came back into the room with Smiling John and Nanny Stoat right behind him. Not two minutes later the last of the Ulstead council came in and took their places, Prince John followed the last man and sat at the side of his son. Diaval looked at the full table and noticed that Elwine, the human that sat with Maleficent briefly at the solstice, had stayed for the meeting just behind Lord Hemmet. He briefly looked toward Maleficent and sent a friendly nod at her of which she returned.

"Now that everyone is here and has been berated," Aurora announced and looked pointedly at Diaval who gave her a shy smile, "We may begin. I know I usually don't involve the full council on these matters, but I feel that everyone should know what we are dealing with. Diaval, please tell us what you learned."

He cleared his throat and took a look around the table as everyone was now hanging on his words, "They had me tied to a spike for most of my time there, so I, unfortunately, have very little on how big their hold is. It is in the darker parts of the Moors, where darkness reigns even during the brightest days. It is like a cave, filled with many tunnels."

"From what you told me, it reminds me of how Robin had described the homes of the Dwarves from long ago," Maleficent added and looked to Robin, "I have never seen them- actually thought them to be extinct."

"They may be, it's been decades since anyone has seen a dwarf," Robin nodded and thought about it, "It may be some of their old tunnel systems left behind."

Diaval shook his head, "I couldn't know for sure. I didn't see any dwarves, but these tunnels were filled with many dark fairies."

"Dark fairies?" Robin asked and leaned against the table, "Are you sure?"

"I had to wonder if I had hallucinated them when I first woke up, but they were there. Many carrying on in tasks that the men needed to have done. I don't know what their plan is as I know they don't take to humans well. I thought that they may be controlled by dark magic, or have an agreement or pact with these men."

"What manner of creatures are we talking of?" Lord Frender from Ulstead asked unsure if he wanted to know.

"The kind that even the Moor Folk steer clear of," Robin muttered and looked toward Diaval.

"While there I saw Spriggans scurrying around, bringing in gold and other materials they probably stole- the little imps. A few bogles ran in and out of shadows, but steered clear of me for the most part. I saw more than a fair share of Redcaps, they patrolled most at what I thought was night. A few bogeys also slipped through and I am sure there are more creatures that never passed my door."

"Are they dangerous?" Hemmet asked from his corner.

"Some can be," Maleficent noted and frowned, "I never thought that they would a line themselves with humans. It is troubling, to say the least."

"What of the men?" Phillip asked next.

"There were four of them from what I can tell. There were always one or two of them at the hold at any one time. One spends the majority of his time here in Ulstead. He has his own eyes and ears, but for the most part, he is here pulling the strings. All four of them wore the heavy robes at all times, I could only make out a build or maybe a way that they walked. I know one pretty well as he visited me every day to see what I would tell them. He got quite frustrated with me."

"What about their voices?" Stoat asked.

"There is some kind of enchantment over their voices. They are distorted," Diaval grunted, "I wouldn't be able to identify them."

"What did they want?" Percival asked eagerly to get to the bottom of these men and their demands.

"From me? They wanted all the information on how to defeat the guardian of the Moors. I wouldn't speak of that. While I was there I did listen to a few conversations about their plans. They want power. It's always about power. They are starting at the Moors, tearing it apart piece by piece, but they mean to come after the human kingdoms as well. Starting here, in Ulstead. If they do that, Perceforest will also fall and then many kingdoms will fall after. They will rule all."

"We need to find the source of their power," Borra spoke up, "Did you see what they controlled their powers with?"

"Funny you should mention that," he dug into a pocket and pulled out an elaborate ring and tossed it onto the table. All occupants seemed to lean forward to get a better look at the trinket. Diaval pointed at the ring, "The one who would visit me would take this off before he started his work. I noticed that two of the others also had rings quite similar. When I saw them practice their skills, the rings would glow dimly on their fingers. I thought that it would be a good idea to grab it on the way out."

"So all of them have rings?"

"No, the one that was here, for the most part, has a pendant. He wears it on a chain, low next to his belt. It has a glowing jewel in it. Probably stolen from the pool in the Moors."

Maleficent leaned over and looked at the ring. Her gold magic flowed around the ring and it glowed a faint blue before the gold magic finally overthrew it as the dark magic had no will to follow. The ring floated in the air as the gold magic flipped it and then was absorbed into it. She narrowed her eyes at the ring and plucked it from the air.

"What do you make of it?" Aurora asked from the opposite side of the table.

"It is a focus tool," Maleficent nodded and looked at Diaval, "How did you get them to part with it?"

"He did that himself. He would take it off before he would try to get information from me," Diaval said simply. Maleficent closed her eyes in regret, but he quickly took her other hand by the table and squeezed it in reassurance.

"We can use this," Maleficent said and held it up, "I will see what information we can derive from this. If anything it will give us an insight into the way they take the magic from the Moors."

"What are we to do now?" Percival asked.

"We give them what they want. Me," Maleficent said calmly.

"Mal-" Diaval started.

She held up a hand to him to stop his tirade at her, "As bait. Here. You said there is one that is here the majority of the time. We need to track him down. How better to do that than to bring me out into the open?"

"I don't like this idea either," Aurora said from across the table, "We can't risk losing you to them."

"You will not," Maleficent promised, "We must be on high guard. There are two more rings and a pendant out there that can still collect magic."

"The sanctuary is ready to help all those who seek it," Percival reported.

"The Dark Fey guard the borders with the tree guardians, but they must be coming in another way. We have not seen humans come in since the solstice," Borra added on.

"They are sorcerers, they don't need to walk in," Nanny Stoat frowned at Borra.

"And if they are using the dwarves tunnels you wouldn't see them cross any borders," Robin offered.

"I need to be more visible. I will stay with the Moor Folk who have sought safety here," Maleficent decided, "They will need more protection as it looks like these attacks will follow where the magic is. They will eventually come outside the Moors."

"Then I will come with you," Diaval nodded at the plan, "You may have to be more visible, but you will not be alone."

"This may give me more insight in the magic that they wield," Maleficent looked at the ring and then looked at Borra, "Please stop by the sanctuary in a few nights time. I may have something to help."

Borra seemed to pause to think about it, but nodded, "I will do so."

"What makes this even more difficult is the dark fair folk that are defending these men," Phillip stated and looked at the map, "Diaval, do you remember where the hold was?"

"I flew from it in a bit of pain, so not directly," Diaval looked over the map and circled an area, "It would be in this area. It was well hidden. I had to fight through a few brambles before I was able to get into the air."

"It's not too far from where that glen was," Phillip stated and looked at Percival, "We use scouts in the area. Nothing too large or it will cause questions."

"We will see it done," Percival bowed and looked to Smiling John who nodded as well. Perceforest would stand united with Ulstead and the Moors.

"Meeting dismissed," Aurora said as they closed with their final plans.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**:

As the late afternoon hours crept closer, Maleficent wove her way through the camp in Ulstead. She saw all manner of the fair folk in makeshift homes for each. She had grown quite a few more of them over the past few days after Diaval's meeting with the council. It seemed like more and more of the Moor Folk were fleeing their homes to the safety of the human kingdom. As dusk was falling closer, many of the fair folk kept to themselves in their small homes until the morning. At least most of them did. At the moment, Diaval was off to help diminish a squabble between a clan of mushroom and hedgehog fairies over boundary lines of the temporary homes in the Sanctuary.

During the nights, she still was pushed to retreat to her tower chambers by both Aurora and Diaval. She fought as she wanted to stay with the Moor Folk even during the night, but they always won the argument that she would need her own shelter in the sanctuary as sleeping under the stars without protection was foolish. Only the fact that Diaval kept his arms around her at night made her stay in the bed with him. Maybe tonight, that would change.

She turned her attention to a larger area just to the side of the large tree that she had planted for Aurora. Most of the sanctuary was around the large tree, but stayed a ways from it as many of the Moors knew its importance to their queen and their guardian. Close enough to the main sanctuary homes that many may find them, but far enough to keep her sought after privacy. Maleficent turned her head from side to side as if measuring something.

Gold magic swirled around her hands as she brought them up from her side. Suddenly boughs from the tree grew longer and then began to meld with the earth below it. Branches were braiding around one another and grew into a strong, small home under the watchful branches that still hung above it. It would be easy enough to return to the earth once the situation had played out, but sturdy enough to be a well built home for the time being. Her magic finally stopped as the last few pieces settled on the nesting pod. She would rather be higher off the ground, but she can't be too choosy at the moment.

"Maleficent," Borra called from behind her.

"Good, you're here," she pulled at a bag that she had over one shoulder, "Lickspittle and I made these for the guards."

She pulled out bags that held runes seeped in magic.

"What do we do with these?"

"Keep them on you," she lifted one that she had secured on some twine around her wrist, "They should negate any draining that may occur should you end up face to face with one of the sorcerers, but they will not last forever. It will give you time to fight back and escape."

"Thank you," Borra nodded and then coughed into his hand, "I must talk with you about something else."

"Speak your mind."

"Some of the clan leaders have been discussing the option of heading back to the island."

Maleficent stopped and nodded, "It may be beneficial to protect the young ones and those who do not wish to fight."

"If they go, many will leave with them. They have their families and their loved ones to watch over. They may not come back until these men are dead."

"How many wish to go?"

"Over half," Borra sighed heavily, "I would have to join them."

"You have been a leader for a very long time, I would not blame you," she looked to him sincerely, "We have had our disagreements, but you have never done something without thinking of your people first."

"Some of the clan leaders would think that it would be best if... if you come with us as well."

"And leave the Moors? Leave Aurora?" Maleficent asked, her voice now filled with ice.

"You are the last of the line of the Phoenix. What do we do without your continuing line?"

"You did well without me before," she mentioned, "And if it comes that I am no longer here, you all will continue without me. You will not leave your people. Do not ask me to leave mine or my home."

"It has become our home too, but we cannot risk everything."

"And I understand. Take those runes to those who are staying. I want to give all the protection that I can give."

He nodded and began to turn away, "Some of us think that we can't fight this."

"Then we overcome it," she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Hm," he grunted, "Shrike is staying and will take my place on the front lines. She will be by tomorrow to follow through on numbers."

"Very well. Good luck, Borra."

"And to you."

An hour after nightfall Maleficent watched the skies above the Moors darken a little more with hundreds of Dark Fey. Young ones arm in arm with their parents and the clan leaders being surrounded by the strong. She saw Borra up front as they flew back toward the sea and their safe island home. A look around the camp saw only a few of the Dark Fey as the others still protected the borders of the Moors.

Aurora came through the sanctuary and found Maleficent just outside her new pod and under their tree. Maleficent turned to her, "Is everything alright?"

"I saw them fly off," Aurora pointed to the sky, "Are they running?"

"Those who left did so to protect the young and the sick. Those who cannot fight," Maleficent explained and walked into her makeshift pod, "Those who stayed are ready to fight and guard the borders."

Aurora followed her into the pod and took in the new shelter that her mother had made for herself, "Are you okay?"

"I told Borra to lead them back to the island. They must take care of the next generation. I do not know what tomorrow holds, and I do not wish for them to assume it will be safe if it is not."

"You are a good leader to them," Aurora smiled and sat with her on a large root that acted as a bench.

"As are you," she patted her daughter's hands. She then turned to the corner of the pod and began to weave a nest with the roots and wall around them.

"So, where is Diaval?" Aurora asked as she watched Maleficent build a nest that was a little bigger than her own in the Moors.

"Making his rounds with the Moor Folk. There were some disagreements he wanted to tend to. He'll be back shortly."

"I may have noticed something over the course of these days," Aurora grinned as she stood up and put her hands behind her back in mock innocence.

"I bet you did, Beastie," Maleficent said in patience.

"Am I going to hear more of it?" Aurora grinned wider and began to rock on her feet.

"I do not gossip, Aurora. Much less about myself."

"Oh, come now! Just one detail!"

"No!" Maleficent finished with the nest with a quick flourish of her hand.

"_Mother_!"

"Why is this so crucial that you have resorted to whining?"

"Because I have never seen you as happy as you have been these past few days despite the danger!" Aurora grabbed her hands in hers and jumped a little in place, "And I've known it for years."

"Known what?"

"That you were in love with one another."

Diaval chose this time to pop his head into the pod through the still open door, "Here you are. I thought that the only one bold enough to build a home here would be you."

"It's almost done," Maleficent said simply, "How did the negotiations go with the small ones?"

"Would have gone better if they realize that their homes are only temporary. Nevertheless, it has been placated," he looked at both women and kissed Aurora on the top of her head which earned him a happy giggle. Then he leaned over and kissed Maleficent on her cheek which earned a giddy snicker from their daughter.

Maleficent sighed loudly and pushed at Aurora, "Goodnight, Beastie!"

She laughed at her mother and then gave her a kiss of her own on her other cheek before she ran into the night toward the castle.

"What was that?" Diaval asked as he looked at the pod and nodded to the door Aurora just left through.

"Too many questions about things even I am unclear on," she waved her hand to the door to make it as solid as the rest of the pod and closed it once more for the night.

"Ah, that's why the snicker," he chuckled a little.

"Mmhm," she hummed.

"I saw the Dark Fey leave. Shrike told me what was going on."

"Borra talked to me before he left. They needed to go."

"He surprised me. He's changed in the days without my meddling. Maybe we just needed some time from one another."

"The days you were absent he experienced a few things that may have influence on his perceptions. He also saw me without you for the first time in a long while. He made the connection that I am not my best."

Diaval hummed, "We will still fight for them. Fight for a safe place for them to come back to."

Maleficent weaved some glowing flowers into the ceiling so that they could see one another with the sun dropping below the horizon outside, but didn't respond.

"Are you hesitant on people... knowing?" he asked.

"Knowing what?" she finally turned to him.

"Us," he said simply.

"I couldn't care less if the whole land knew. I just... I don't know how to love in this way anymore," she struggled with the words and took his hands in hers. She carefully and slowly looked over his human hands in hers to find the right words, "I shut myself away from it, turned it away and pushed it away when it was offered. I'm relearning."

He smirked and wrapped her in his arms. Her wings wound around the both of them in response. A kiss landed on the corner of her mouth and he looked her in the eyes, "I have advice for you, since I have been in love with you longer than I can remember. There is no absolute right way. Love is up and down, left and right, light and dark. It's organic, with the only rule being that there are none. Look at me. I'm in love with the strongest, most beautiful Fey in existence. But I am a lowly raven that she had saved."

"I wish that you'd stop doing that," she grumbled.

"What? My proclamations of my love for you now that I can make them?" he asked and kissed her before he leaned back again with a cheeky grin, "Never."

"I meant putting yourself down. You are not a lowly raven. You are not just a man. You are more than any one of your parts- including the dragon. You are Diaval," she put a hand against his chest over his heart and the other ran a hand through his hair, "One of a kind, irreplaceable Diaval."

He smiled brightly, genuine affection in his gaze as he leaned his head against hers, "See? You know how to love very well."

"I blame your influence," she smiled and leaned up to peck a kiss on his lips.

"Well, shame on me," he only shrugged, not sorry about it one bit. He looked over her shoulder where the large nest was settled, "That's a bit bigger than the one at home."

"I had thought that we may need it to be a bit bigger," she said slowly and walked out of his arms to sit on the edge of the nest, "Since we are to share it."

"Share?" Diaval's eyes widened.

"We have shared a nest for decades now," she admonished, "But I noticed that I cannot sleep well without you. And I hope that you don't judge me for this, but I sleep even better when you are holding me."

Diaval relaxed and began to take off his shoes and the top layers of his new outfit, "I am unquestionably not one to judge."

"Eventually we may even make more use out of it," she said offhandedly.

"How's that?" he asked without thinking and threw his overcoat to the root that she and Aurora had just used moments earlier.

She bit her lip a little to find a way to put it delicately, "Well, if you are never going to leave my side and we have become more than what we were and have declared devotion... then that would mean that we are mates, would it not?"

He immediately stopped loosening his cuffs at his wrists, his flowing shirt now open in the front like he was used to and swiftly turned to her, "Mates?"

She nodded and smirked at his surprise, "Really, Diaval, did you think it would be all sweet words and kissing? Nothing more?"

"I knew there was more, I just didn't think too far ahead," he shook his head in astonishment and then looked at her concerned expression, "I mean, I had thought of that- I just, I didn't think that you'd want to tie yourself to me completely. Ravens mate for life- and I will never want to leave you. But Fey, fairy kind... what if you want another?"

"Diaval, come here," she held out a hand to him. He came to her with no hesitation and she pulled him to sit in the nest next to her, "I may be relearning, but I am very sure of one thing. I don't want anyone else. I have not and will not have want for anyone else. The Dark Fey have the habit of bonding to one another for the rest of their days once they have found the other half of themselves. I have found that in you. I didn't realize it until I lost you that our bond is beyond my magic. I would have it no other way. So, listen well. I will be yours as you are mine until all my days have gone. If you agree, you are my mate, now and forever more."

He smiled softly and looked at her a bit amused as if he didn't even have to answer her as his answer was obvious, "Sometimes, you are so ridiculous. Why would I ever- in all that is in creation- say anything other than yes?"

Her lips were on his once more and pushed him back into the nest. Her hands were in his hair and her legs went to straddle his lap. His hands caught her and then smoothed over her sides and back. One hand made feather light touches down her back and then rested under her thigh to pull their bodies as close as possible. He other hand brushed her shoulder blades, touched the base of her wings and gripped at just the right spot. She pulled away, her head thrown back as she inhaled a surprised gasp at the feeling that overcame her from the touch. She regained her mind as his hand drifted lower on her back. Her eyes fluttered a bit as she looked down at him a grin now plastered on his face.

"Sensitive?" he asked with a lift of his own brow.

"Just a bit," she hesitated. The last person who she allowed to touch the base of her wings cut them off. Her eyes went a bit unfocused as her mind drifted back to that morning, awoken with such a sharp and unbearable pain where her greatest joys once rested. The comfortable weight on her back was gone and so was her trust.

Memories were instantly interrupted as a hand caught her cheek and guided her back to the present. Her eyes began to refocus on the face in front of her instead of the one in her mind. The fear she felt was from the last person who touched her wings _before_ Diaval. He had preened them numerous times, touched them again and again, and never had she felt them in any danger. She actually felt them protected when in his care, even when she just reconnected with them- when she was the most cautious of them. When she she felt a little at ease at even Aurora touching them, she let him care for them.

A deep breath later and she was back where she wanted to be, with Diaval in their nest. She leaned into his hand to let him know she was with him and not in her past. His other hand went back to the base of her wing to gently stroke along the soft feathers there and she arched her back at the pleasurable sensation. She fell back into the hand at her back and her hips jolted a little against his lap which stilled him for a moment. She heard him grunt as he shifted and pulled her back to him with his hands gripping at her hips to stop her movements.

"That was different," he thought out loud and looked down at their hips, "Do all humans have this response?"

Maleficent laughed and put her hands on his shoulders to steady herself, "More or less when they are in want. Are you in want?"

He turned his eyes from their hips to her eyes. The color of his eyes were always dark black, but there was something about the way that he looked at her in that moment that they looked beyond that. So filled with longing and a need she only recently found in herself.

With little effort he turned them over, careful that her wings folded comfortably, he pushed down on her and swallowed her moan with a kiss over her lips. After her moans turned into a whimper he kissed along her jaw line down to her neck to pay very close attention to the spot where her neck met her shoulder.

"Want?" he growled out as he continued his work on her neck, "Yes, I have want, Mistress. But you are more than that. You are a need I'm afraid I will never get my fill of. We have the time for me to try. Now and forever more, yes?"

"...yes," Maleficent's eyes rolled back at the pleasure he was lavishing on her.

Kisses turned to small nips at her skin until he traveled back up her neck to her lips. She grabbed at him and returned the bruising kisses against his lips. Her legs hooked over his hips as he crawled up the nest, her in tow still under him. His lips never left hers as he lowered them into the center of the nest and settled his weight over her. He devoured her small whimpers and pants as she returned the favor. Her hands dipped into his open shirt as his slid up her outer leg under her dress, both desperate to find more skin to explore and caress.

Then... came a thundering knock on the pod door.

They both stopped and looked at one another panting. Both completely motionless outside of their heavy breathing, hoping that the intrusion would walk off if they stayed quiet. It did not seem to work as more pounding on the door continued. They both groaned in disappointment at the moment ruined.

Diaval looked down at her, the mark he had made was beginning to blossom on her neck and her lips were still parted in a delicious pant as her heart probably beat as fast as his own. He leaned down once more to capture her lips in one more languid kiss before he chanced to murder who ever stood outside of their pod. He pulled away, only to be brought back in by her hand for another kiss. A third set of knocks finally set them apart.

"A moment!" Diaval yelled at the door.

Maleficent only began to laugh quietly under him.

"You find this funny?"

"Slightly less than it is frustrating," she smiled up at him, "We will have to postpone this delicious little diversion for another time."

"Must we?" he asked with a little bit of a whine. _So that's where Aurora got it from._

"Afraid so," she nodded and pushed at his chest, "Now go see to the door, before they decide to tear this pod down after I built it."

"No worries, I will build us a new one, with a much needed large nest," he whispered proudly. It was the raven in him that wanted to build a new nest for her. For them. She expected that it would be full of the trinkets and strings that he had gathered over the years. He would take pride in it. It would be a beautiful nest.

She blushed but pushed at him again, "The door."

He half tumbled off the nest, pulled at his shirt to be somewhat together and opened the door. There in the doorway was one of the tree guardians, knelt down to see through the door.

"Leaf," Diaval nodded to the guardian, his hands on his hips and huffed a frustrated breath at the poor creature.

"What is wrong?" Maleficent asked as she got off the nest and came up behind Diaval, a hand at his shoulder.

Leaf groaned a bit and then spoke out.

"There is something at the edge of the Moors," Maleficent repeated which earned a nod from him, "Is it more of that magic?"

Leaf shook his broad head and looked in the direction of the Moors. Diaval and Maleficent walked out of their pod and looked at the river crossing. Just at the border of the Moors on the other side of the river at the bridge were two thick lines of dark fairies. Maleficent could even see from where she was what they were. Redcaps, duegars and goblins stood at the edge of the bridge as they stared at the Dark Fey and tree guardians on the Ulstead side set to guard the sanctuary.

Knotgrass and Thislewit flew quickly up to Maleficent. The green pixie seemed to hide behind Diaval's shoulder, "They came only moments ago. We see no men with them."

"Doesn't mean that they aren't out there," Diaval warned.

"Go tell Aurora and Phillip. They are to stay safe,but we will need more reinforcement. Night is their element," Maleficent ordered the pixies who flew off quickly. She looked up at Leaf, "Make sure all have those charms I had made. As Diaval said, we may not see them, but these creatures would not dare step here alone."

Leaf nodded and walked back to the line of protectors to make sure all were well and prepared.

Maleficent headed back inside the pod with Diaval not too far behind. She grabbed the ring from the surface she had dropped it onto earlier and began to flow her gold magic into the small piece. She breathed deep as the ring didn't take long to store her given power. Diaval watched from the side and then frowned as she held it out to him.

"What am I to do with this thing?" he asked as he took the ring.

"You wear it," she quipped and turned from him to change into something battle ready. Her hair braided around itself as her head was then wrapped in a thick black to match what she had put over her body. Everything of her was covered in protection with the exception of her face, wings and horns.

"_Why_ am I to wear it?" he asked more clearly and looked at the ring with disgust.

"I gave it my magic, you should have an easier time in your shifting and the possibility of other skills. It will also keep you safer than not having it," she pointed out and cupped her hands over his with the ring still in his palm, "Please do not argue with me about it. I know it isn't what I would choose either, but it is an upper hand and we need everything we can if they are to cross that border."

He nodded reluctantly and put the ring on, her magic that already flowed in him felt stronger with the addition of the ring. She put her hands on his chest and a thicker material covered his body. The flowing material of his shirt gone and replaced with what reminded him of his dragon scales.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"I will not leave your side unless necessary," he vowed and kissed her hand.

They walked out toward the bridge in long strides. As they passed the edge of the gardens, Maleficent brought her hands up and created a smaller, yet still strong wall of thorns around the sanctuary. They walked to the line of Dark Fey and looked on the dark fairy creatures who seemed more apt to shuffle on their feet at the sight of Maleficent. Her lips pursed at the sight of them. The Moors were beautiful and peaceful, true. But they were just as dangerous and perilous because of the folk that now stood before her.

"You are not welcomed here, dark ones," Maleficent announced and eyed the line, "You have chosen the side against the Moors, against our queen and against our kind. These are protected Moor Folk and I will see no harm come to them."

Some of the dark fairies only stared or grunted back. The only reply was that of growls or glares.

Shrike made her way to Maleficent and kept an eye on the opposing line, "They have not made any demands or made any movement to cross the bridge. We don't know what to make of it."

"They are either waiting for commands, or they are distracting us from something," Maleficent eyed the creatures and took a glance back at the castle. She looked at the large balconies over head and knew that Aurora and Phillip would be at them to see the predicament. Without moving her eyes from above her she touched Diaval's shoulder, "Diaval. Check on Aurora."

"I told you that-"

"Unless necessary," she cut him off and looked at him desperately in the eyes, "_She_ is necessary."

Understanding instantly came upon him. Their fledgling could be in danger. He immediately formed into his natural state and flew up to his daughter's balcony.

He landed outside of her window and inside a small group of goblins surrounded her and Phillip with what looked like crude pitchforks. They pushed their forks toward the couple who had their mouths covered in what looked like dirty linens and their hands tied to chairs. Above them was a primitive bird cage that housed both Thistlewit and Knotgrass who yelled at the goblins who got too close to Aurora. His form immediately shifted into the first thing that came to mind.

Human feet and arms shifted to that of black raven claws, while the rest of his body was covered in feathers and fur. His growl grew feral as the shift was complete and he saw a black wolf reflected back in the glass. Diaval burst through the door to the balcony and rushed at the goblins. His newly formed muzzle grabbed a hold of one of the creatures and shook him savagely. The last three goblins began to scramble to either poke at the royal couple or at Diaval. He threw the now limp form out the window before he moved to the next. He grabbed the goblin that was closest to Aurora and Phillip by the ankle and threw him to the side of the room. The small body hit the wall and then it jumped back up on it's clumsy feet before it disappeared in a puff of dirt and smoke. He snarled and chomped at the puff of smoke to find it empty. His muscled form turned to the last two and began to slowly stalk them, effectively pushed them away from Phillip and Aurora. The two goblins looked at one another and then ran to the open window. Diaval barked at them and ran toward them before they could flee too far. Both goblins jumped over the railing of the balcony without a second thought. He didn't know where the little beings thought that they would land, but it wasn't going to be anywhere they would survive. For if the fall didn't kill them, Maleficent would.

He sneezed at the window in good riddance and looked back at Aurora with concern. He quickly shifted back to man and untied both her and Phillip. He held her arms at her sides to look her over for injuries. His eyes scanned her face and looked closely at her wrist to see if they were scrapped or bruised, his brows furrowed in a bit of worry.

Aurora caught his chin and smiled at him in slight amusement of his fretting over her, "I thought you hated being a wolf."

"Some things are worth it," he smiled back at her, but turned serious, "The border is-"

"We know, Percival was able to tell the guards. They are on their way," Phillip nodded and pulled open the bird cage for the pixies to escape.

There was a deafening sound of rocks shifting from down below and all three of them ran to the balcony. Below them at the river bank, the bridge had collapsed and Maleficent stood at the other side, her hands dimmed from the magic used. There were half a dozen bogies that had tried to run across the bridge and were now being swept away in the rushing current. Aurora turned to look at the side entry of the castle gates to see Percival and his men were on their way to the broken bridge. Followed behind were a few men from the castle who wanted to help where they could.

"The men are coming," she said in a relief.

"There's something in the water," Diaval said and watched the waves of the water churn in front of the guardians around Maleficent. He looked harder at the shadows below the swift water moved against the tide. As the men arrived, green hands shot from the water and grabbed Percival's ankles at the edge. He fell into the water where water hags waited to devour him.

"No!" Shrike screamed at the water and scanned the waves for any sight of the guard captain. She took to the air to scan the water, but began to panic when she didn't see the man surface, "Percival!"

Diaval hopped on top of the balcony railing, "Stay here!"

He jumped into the air as his raven form and dove for the water. He passed Shrike in a quick plunge past the water's surface. Once he hit water he once again shifted, this time into a black kelpie, not too unlike his horse form. He turned back to where the hags were. Three of them pulled at Percival who still struggled against their hold and to break for the surface. The man tried to pull at his sword, which only seemed to entertain the hags around him as their cackles echoed even in the water. Diaval swam straight for the hags and surprised them enough that they released Percival. Diaval quickly picked the man up on his back and pushed to the surface. Percival gasped in air as he broke the water line and gripped a hand in Diaval's mane. With the new speed of his water form, Diaval rushed him to the side of the bank and his soldiers were waiting to retrieve him. Percival was yanked off of Diaval's back when Shrike pulled at him from the air. She hugged him close and flew to shore out of harms reach. Percival looked back at Diaval to give his thanks. Diaval began his shift back to man as he reached shore, but all at once the hags grabbed him and pulled him back into the water. He thought he heard another scream his name as the waves crashed around his ears.

Under the water he could see all three of them encircle him and looked over his human form.

"He looks like a man, but is a raven," one said as she looked at her sisters with a predatory grin, "I wonder which he tastes like?"

"Let's find out," the middle sister said as she swam around him, clicking her sharp teeth together.

"I call his liver," the third one cackled.

Diaval frowned at the conversation and pulled at his magic to shift again into that of a small, black water nymph. It wasn't much for a fight, but they did have speed and maneuverability. The hags all laughed at the small form he had chosen, but then blanched when he sped off in the water after a wave of his small hand.

They chased after him as he swam around rocks and logs and any other debris in the water. The hags tried to follow, but were too slow and too wide to fit in the nooks that he had found. He swam directly into a large grouping of logs that had made their way into the water. All three of the hags began to bite and claw at the wood as it splintered. He swam deeper to the bottom of the river bed, crawled out of the rocks below and swam for the downed bridge. He heard them begin to scream at one another and he made it back closer to the bank just beneath the Ulstead side of the bridge. He looked up to see Maleficent scanning the water for his form from behind a few Dark Fey who held her back from going in after him.

He popped his head out as he shifted back to man, "We have a few infestations in our water."

"Then I will have to see to it!" she called back to him as the other Dark Fey released their hold on her.

Diaval climbed from the water and looked back up to see a robed man approaching from behind their line, coming from the castle. He held out a hand to point to the threat, but he knew that he wouldn't make it in time, nor would they know what hit them. He still screamed out, "No!"

Maleficent turned her head to what he had pointed at behind her when she was tackled to the ground by another body and the blue magic shot over where her heart would have been. The magic shot past a few Dark Fey who stumbled back from its affects, but then it landed unaffectedly on the chest of a man. The human soldiers rushed forward and caught the robed man in seconds. They held his hand in the air with the ring and tried to keep it away from doing any other harm. The fairy creatures gave the man a wide birth as they did not know of the scope of his magic.

Maleficent laid back on the ground, the form of her savior over her. Her eyes opened, a hand to her head as she saw Lord Elwine's face.

"Are you well, my lady?" he asked and scurried back to help her sit up.

"Thank you for your timely arrival," she nodded to him and waved him off from checking her, "I will be fine."

"Maleficent," Diaval ran directly to her and dropped to his knees. He tenderly cupped her face in his hands. His thumbs stroked her sharp cheeks and dark eyes searched her own.

"I'm uninjured," she assured him and held on to one of his wrists.

"Thank the Gods," he muttered under his breath and closed his eyes. He leaned his forehead on hers and took a few gulps of air to breathe her in. Despite him being drenched and little worse for wear, she leaned into his touch and a slight curve up at her lip's edge could be seen. Diaval opened his eyes to stare into hers for a moment where small whispers floated between just the two of them. He finally leaned back from her before he looked to Elwine, "Thank you."

Elwine nodded his head with a frown. He had been the one who had saved her and she still favored her once upon a time servant. They were close and probably more than that with the way they held to one another. Elwine did not miss the urgency she had to get to the water when he threw himself into it for the captain. She would have dived in after him if not for the other Dark Fey. He also didn't miss how Diaval was the form of a man now, but he had been a raven as well as other forms in the matter of moments.

"_He is much more than a simple raven." _

He stood up at the memory of her at the drawbridge and their many talks together. He had thought that maybe she had enjoyed their nights together as she searched the skies. She had not been waiting for her pet to come back to her. She had been waiting for _him_. He took a deep breath at the bitter sting of the now blatant rejection and joined the rest of the men at the side of the commotion without a glance back.

Diaval helped Maleficent stand and then stood in between her and the man still struggling with the guards. One of them reached for the ring, which resulted in a large gust of wind that blew back half of the men holding him. More men rushed forward, including those that came to help in any way they could. The man struggled to do anything with the magic that was still in his ring. It seemed like he used an extravagant amount at the shot he sent at Maleficent.

"Don't you all think?! I almost had the devil herself!" the man screamed from under his hood, "You don't understand!"

"Hold him! We need the ring!" Percival ordered his men as Shrike kept at his side.

"You will not have it!" the man wailed. Suddenly the hood was ripped back by Lord Warwick who had joined the others around him. There under the hood was Lord Hemmet, his eyes wide and his round face feral. He gritted his teeth at the many people who surrounded him. He scanned the faces in the group around him and settled on a few that included the rest of the council and those that served him, "You all have doomed me."

"Give us the ring, Hemmet," Percival ordered from his side.

"I will never! You will have to cut off my hand to take this treasure from me!" he snarled and looked past the group to see the dark fairies on the other side of the river. He shouted to them, "Come to me! Help me, dark ones!"

Diaval watched the glares of the dark fairies across the river with careful observation. Of all the Moor Folk, they were the ones who held the most opportunity and experience in deception. Individuals across the river shifted a little in question of what to do. The dark folk scanned the crowd and saw the iron blades and number of not only men but fair folk who were willing to fight against them. There was a larger Redcap that stood at the front of the line who looked directly at Diaval and then at Hemmet. He grunted something that had decided the sway in judgment and all of the dark fairies turned back into the shadows of the Moors led by the tall Redcap. Hemmet began to struggle once again, "What are you doing? You stupid beasts! Come to me! Aid me!"

"It's over, Lord Hemmet," Elwine frowned at his partner, "They have all abandoned you."

"Even you turn on me?" Hemmet snarled at his younger counterpart who nodded warily. Hemmet looked around him at the other lords. His eyes landed on Lord Frender and then Warwick who only turned from his gaze, but a tight grip on his arm, "All of you turn on me and on humanity. Queen Ingrith was right to worry."

Hemmet's eyes grew larger in outrage and turned to see Maleficent once more. Hemmet tore his hand from the grip of the others around him and pointed it to her, "You will not-"

From the side there was a flash of metal and the sickening sound of cutting flesh. Hemmet screamed as his hand landed on the ground, his ring barely sparking in blue color. He griped his stump and looked at the side where Smiling John looked back at him.

"You did tell me how to get the ring," John shrugged and picked up the hand. He looked at Percival and then at the soldiers, "Get him to the holds. Send a healer to wrap his stump."

"At once," the soldiers nodded and pulled the disgraced Lord into the castle.

Maleficent came up next to John to look at the offending piece of metal, another gold trinket. She looked at the magic swirl lightly around it and pushed her own magic against it. It seemed to fight a little against her influence, but then relented with no one to wield the will behind it. She nodded to John, "Thank you."

"It didn't look like anyone else was stepping up to it," he nodded to the now normal piece of jewelry in his hand, "Now what to do with it."

"I learned what I could from the first, and this one is nothing but ore from the deep magic mines covered by gold," she explained, "Melt it down, destroy it. Make sure it is never used again. Lickspittle will know how."

"I will take it there immediately," John turned and walked back to the castle a soldier or two at his side.

"They were only a distraction," Percival said as he looked at the destroyed bridge where the dark folk had gathered, "Why did they not come to his aid?"

"Because they were ordered not to," Maleficent stated simply and turned to Diaval who had a similar look on his face, "Let us update the royals, shall we?"


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**:

Maleficent walked into her new pod a couple of hours after the battle and went directly over to the nest. Her body heavily crawled into the plush moss and leaves under her. The meeting with Aurora and Phillip could have gone better, but she expected that there would be some resistance from the beastie about her return to the sanctuary instead of staying in the castle once more. She made a masterful argument on how her presence did just what they wanted it to. It drew at least one of the robed men out and they were down another ring. One more ring and a pendant to go.

Diaval followed her into the pod, closed and secured the door behind him. He looked at her in the nest nearly willing herself to sleep, "You going to sleep even with your boots on?"

"I will sleep in every inch of clothing I please," she mumbled into the plushness under her head.

He huffed out a laugh at her and began to take off his boots, "Suit yourself."

She opened her eyes and looked over at him as he slowly striped himself of his boots and now fumbled with his dragon scale top, "Were you going to take them off for me?"

"You're exhausted," he mentioned and walked over to her to place a hand on one of her feet, "I was going to offer to help, but you want to 'sleep in every inch you please'."

"I don't need your help," she mentioned and waved her hand with gold trailing after it. Her battle wear molded into a simple long dress of a light earth tone, her hair down and relaxed around her.

"That isn't fair," he muttered and patted her on her now bare foot.

"Isn't it?" she asked and tossed some of her magic at him where it seemed to nearly melt the armor off of his chest. The magic changed the fitted armor to that of his loose, open shirt and his loose pants that he had taken to wearing as a man. He watched the transformation and then smiled back at her as a thank you. He was much too tired to deal with all the buckles of the armor.

With a kick of his leg, he flung himself on the other half of the nest next to her. The flower glow above them faded off and the bright moonlight filtered through the small holes in the webbing of branches over head. She laid on her side and moved slightly to curl into his side. One of his arms found a comfortable position around her shoulder, a gentle hand at her back. Her head found its place on his chest and her hand made the bold move to reach into his shirt so that skin touched skin. Fingertips ran lightly over the scars that were over his chest, the marks that identified him as anything but human.

"You haven't been in your raven form in a while," she mentioned to him in the quiet that descended around them.

"I was a raven tonight," he mentioned, "Twice. I was also a kelpie and a water nymph. Your magic does really boost the shifting. I barely had to but think of the creature I needed to be."

"I saw all of that. It was all out of necessity," she said quietly, "You are avoiding the subject. I thought you liked being a raven."

"Not as much as I used to," he admitted and turned his head to kiss her hair, "I'm finding it harder and harder to see that as my natural form as the days go by."

"But you..."

"Are anything but a normal raven, as you have told me," he interrupted her and squeezed her with the arm that was around her, "Maybe I am starting to see that more and more. I am more than any one of my parts. I will always be a raven at heart, but as a whole I can't be everything I am all at once. I'd be monstrous, like that of the questing beast. At least as a man, I can talk freely with most folk- fairy and human. I can help more of our people when I know _how_ to help."

"You don't feel as if you are losing yourself?" she asked a little scared of his answer. For her to have been the reason he had lost contact with what he considered the real Diaval would hurt her more than she realized. She didn't want him to become something else for her, because of her. If he had to change at all it should be for himself as a free creature.

"I am discovering my true self every day, as I am meant to," he persuaded her and felt her relax into him again. He felt himself puff a little in pride, "I am something that isn't definable. Unique, as if my beautiful self wasn't already unique enough."

He felt Maleficent laugh quietly under his chin, "Forever my vain bird."

"I am who I am," he squeezed her to him again, "Besides the ease in communication, this form allows me to hold you and kiss you. That is something that I hold dear to this form. It makes it possible for me to be with you like this. I'm growing very attached to it. The form has some very good advantages."

Maleficent snuggled closer to him, her nose and lips pressed against his neck, "So it does."

His free hand caught the one that was in his shirt and pulled it out to kiss the inside of her wrist, "So, speaking of advantages... when were we going to take part of that- what did you call it? - delicious diversion?"

"When both of us have the energy to be able to enjoy it. I promise I did not forget," she kissed his neck and settled her head back on his chest. Her eyes focused on the outline of his hand holding hers over his heart under the faint moonlight, "Good night, love."

She felt his heart pulse faster at the name, but he quickly smiled against her hair, "Love you, too."

* * *

The holds in the dungeon were echoing with the wails of a single man who held his stump to his chest, lamenting in the loss of his hand. His remaining hand clutched at the injured arm and would not relent his grip on it against his chest. The healers said that he should survive as long as the cut stayed cleansed and didn't become infected. He didn't lose too much blood as Smiling John had made a clean cut through the appendage. A small mercy from the large man.

"They took it," he muttered to himself in the dark shadows and rocked his bulbous body from one side to the other, "They took my treasure."

"They took way more than that," a voice called out.

"Master!" he smiled a little relieved at the voice, "Look at what they have done to me! Have you come to avenge me?"

"You?" the voice chuckled, but the robed man never stepped into any moonlight, "No, I think that it is passed the time for vengeance. You had your chance to get all the information of their movements, their plans against us, strategic movements! They still prevailed. On top of that, you went after the biggest prize on your own! We need her!"

"She is evil incarnate, Master," Hemmet pleaded and strained his eyes against the dark shadows around him, "We have all the power we need in the Moors once she is out of the way."

"You don't understand, do you?" the voice grew nearer, "She is the last known direct descendant of the Phoenix. To have her would be the greatest victory of all."

"I thought you meant to destroy her..."

Suddenly there was dark blue light at the side of his cell, barely outlining the robe behind it, "No, my dear Lord Hemmet. I mean to control her and take all that she is for the rest of time."

"Master...?" he squeaked out as the magic began to grow into fire in his hand.

"Never revel yourself, isn't that what we agreed?" the voice sneered.

"I didn't! It was that bastard Warwick that pulled my hood back!"

"My hand is forced. Goodbye."

"No, please!"

His cries went unheard by the people in the castle.

* * *

"Hemmet's remains were finally sent back to his estate," Phillip said conversationally, "We still don't know who or what got to him. The guards that were on duty never saw or heard anyone go to or from the holds. Until we figure out who it was, there are still extra precautions for the fair folk from both Ulstead and Perceforest."

"Who or whatever did it, I say good form," Diaval frowned, "His voice was not one we needed to echo through the council room."

Aurora had her arm looped through Maleficent's as they walked with the two men behind them. They walked the sanctuary to see to the Moor Folk and their acclimation to the human kingdom. It had been a few days since the gathering of Dark Folk at the bridge and the attempt on Maleficent. Another temporary bridge was grown and blocked for any others who wished to come to the sanctuary. The four of them all noticed that though the Moor Folk were safer than what they would be in the actual Moors, their spirits were waning. They were growing weaker being away from their magical home, some even began to get sick. Nothing that would cost them their life, just energy and willpower. They needed to get back home and quickly before the fair folk caught something worse.

Diaval eyed the thorn wall that now protected Ulstead's side from the view of the Moors. Maleficent had lowered the height from that first night she grew it, but she kept it up to protect not only the sanctuary, but the border of the kingdom as well. She had put a wall around most of the border as a way to stop Dark Folk and unscrupulous sorcerers from crossing and disturbing the people. Their small group walked by some of the tundra clan with Udo talking with an elder who really looked not all that older than any of the other Dark Fey. The older man had refused to leave the Moors again, even if it meant that he would fight once more to stay.

"I wanted to check in with Udo and then Phillip and I are needed for the afternoon," Aurora touched her mother's arm, "I know we haven't had much time together the last few days. I keep stealing you away for peace talks and Diaval is out helping the people here if he isn't going over details with Percival and Smiling John. I feel like we are all being pulled in so many directions and I really wanted some time with all of us together."

"We will soon, Beastie," she smiled back with a pat on her hand, "Let's rid ourselves of these sorcerers and then we will have a long rest together."

Aurora looked at Diaval who nodded in agreement. She took the small promise to heart and kissed her mother on the cheek before she slipped away to talk with Udo. Phillip nodded to them both before he walked after his wife.

"I could do with even a small rest," Diaval said offhandedly and spared a look to his side at Maleficent. She had been a bit irate the night before. Luckily, it had nothing to do with something he had done, but the councils and their peace talks. They were no where closer to getting resolution and Ulstead felt like they were on a disadvantage seeing as Hemmet's seat was still empty. With as small as the sanctuary was, there was more butting of heads between the different fair folk and Diaval volunteered to keep the peace while Maleficent handled the peace talks as guardian. Even then, that was on the evening that he actually saw her while they were both awake. The other two evenings he got back to the nest after she was already asleep or he had fallen asleep waiting for her. He missed their evening talks with one another, "Even if it was just with you."

She lowered her head in regret before she turned to him, "I haven't been the best nest mate, have I?"

"You always are, but I have missed you," he held out his arm for her to take. She took it, his hand immediately grasped hers to weave their fingers together. He gave what had become his favorite show of affection, a kiss to the back of her hand and then they began to walk again, "The last few days we haven't seen much of Aurora or of each other. I don't know about you, but I know that's taken a toll on me."

"Such is the guardianship of kingdoms and queens," she sighed and put her head on his shoulder as they walked, "I miss you. Even in the meetings, I miss you standing at my side. Warwick has been more vocal of the fair folk's actual contributions to the kingdoms. I don't know how many times I had to stop Robin from turning the man's hair blue."

"That does sound like Robin," Diaval chuckled and looked up at the castle, "I don't know how I feel with him on the council. I understand the need for someone with the mind for gold and numbers, but not for a mind that seems to lean a little too far on the side of men."

"At least he is not in the war council meetings. There we are both able to voice any concerns," she squeezed his hand again, "And we are able to both be there."

"Well, we are both free for a moment or two now," he put his lips to her hair in a kiss which earned him a small smile and a kiss to his cheek. As they walked, Diaval watched other families and clans struggle with the separation of the Moors. He felt it too and craved the winds that he would ride along the mountains in the North and the crisp forest air in the morning. These men using dark magic have kept him away from his home for too long. From their home. Maybe it was the raven in him calling out, but he wanted to defend his territory immensely. His eyes flickered down to the ring that still sat on his hand from the attempt a few days prior. Maleficent filled the trinket with more of her magic just in case they were in need.

"What are you thinking on?" she asked as she felt his mind drift.

"The Moors. Home," he said and took a breath and shifted the ring to her view, "I think it's about time that we see what this shiny can really do with some trusted magic, don't you?"

"You said that it helped immensely with your shifting," Maleficent mentioned.

"And you told me that it may give me more skills," he offered and stopped their stroll so she would look up at him, "Such as?"

"You can shift into any form you please without my interference. Even new ones now. Isn't that enough?" she asked with a confused frown.

"It wasn't enough when you were almost hit with that blast from that damn human lord," he told her and released a frustrated breath at her head drop, "There was no form that would have given me the speed to save you from that. I don't want that to happen again."

Maleficent picked her head back up and saw the fight in his eyes. He hated the fact that he wasn't able to protect her that night. It was a man that happened to be there that got her out of harm's way. As his position as her chosen mate, he was the one to provide and protect. He felt as if he had already failed in that and she saw that.

She heaved a sigh and knew that he wasn't going to let it lay, "Did you have anything in mind?"

Content that she at least agreed he nodded, gripped her hand still in his and led her to the far side of the courtyard where some of the guards and soldiers would train. His face held serious focus as he turned back to her and gestured toward the targets set against the hay bales.

"Teach me how to fight," he asked and set his jaw, "I will be able to protect not only you, but Aurora and Phillip. I don't care how much work it will be, I don't care how long it will take, I _will_ be able to protect my family."

The corners of her lips lift slightly in a proud moment as he used the word of 'family'. Not just his unkindness, not his flock... they were more intimate and closer than that. They may not be linked by blood, but they were all his. In that moment she made her choice.

"Magic takes time and patience, even when you have it flowing through you as we both do," she chastised him a bit with a hand to his chest like the night she had gifted him his freedom and full shifting abilities. She then opened the same hand to show him the green flames that danced upon her palm, "And you must master your emotions. Otherwise, magic will run away with you."

"Kettle," Diaval looked at the flames and then up to her face, "Black."

"I haven't been the best to demonstrate the emotional side, no," she rolled her eyes and then threw the flames to one of the hay bales which promptly exploded under her attack, "Lucky for me the magic that I wanted to wield flourished from my anger. Which prompts the question... what do you wish to accomplish and what emotion do you need to invoke it?"

He took a moment and stepped from her as he eyed the dying flames on the far bale. He stopped after a few paces and took a deep breath and a furrowed brow, "I know you are the guardian of the Moors, but even guardians need protecting. Our family needs protecting. I want to know how to do that."

"Very well," she nodded and looked at the ground between them and then back to his eyes, "When I think on protecting Aurora- even when she was young- I noticed that it wasn't something that I so much focused on as it was something that came naturally. With those nitwit pixies as her guardians, I am glad that it was as such."

"Your motherly instinct," Diaval nodded and then frowned, "I don't have that."

"Don't you?" she asked with a look, "I seem to remember you feeding and rocking Aurora just the day after she arrived at the cottage. You didn't ask for advice from me to take care of her, since you know I would have scoffed at the idea of caring for the little beastie."

He chuckled a bit at the correct assumption.

She held his chin between her pointer finger and thumb, "You did that on your own. You felt that compulsion and that need to care for that baby... who became your fledgling and our daughter. Maybe start there?"

He hummed in concern, but nodded against her hand.

She took a step back and held out her hand palm up in front of her, "Bring your hand up and concentrate on your goal and concentrate on your emotion."

"But what emotion?" he asked as he brought his hand up.

"The same that overwhelmed you the moment that Aurora called you her father," Maleficent smiled at him.

Obsidian eyes closed and his mind went back to that night when he broke free of his captivity to come back to her and their fledgling. The sound of their voices talking with one another and the relief to know that they were not harmed filled his senses. Aurora's face flashed in a bright smile as she kissed his forehead and called him father. He felt something shift in his chest to flow down his arm toward a blossoming heat from the ring. Both sensations met at his hand and he felt a quick flash erupt.

"Ah!" he squawked as a dark golden flame danced recklessly in his hand. The small flame flickered and bit at his clothes, edges of his flowing shirt began to get singed. Promptly he flicked the flame from him and directly at the same bale that Maleficent had hit earlier. His flame licked at the burnt bale, but went out much quicker than the fire prior. He patted his shirt to put out any remaining small flames.

"How did I know you would be a quick study?" she asked with an amused smile. She looked back at him as he stared between his hand and the hay bale looking a little more than a bit concerned.

"That was me?" he asked astounded.

"Fey Magic is pretty powerful," she nodded and grasped the same hand that had held the flame, "You take to it well. It responds to you."

"Good thing?" he asked with a hesitant smirk and raise of his brows.

"Very good thing," she ran her other hand through his hair to calm him. She had found it was very similar to her combing his feathers when he was in his raven form.

"Should I try again?" he asked and brought up his hand again along with hers.

"Maybe I should have started on something a little less..." she paused to look at the singe marks of his shirt with a tilt of her head, "...destructive."

"Meaning?"

"Let's try to call items," she thought and pulled him toward the side of the wall where she saw some of the wooden staffs the men practiced with on their squires. She flicked her wrist and a staff flew into her palm with no hesitation. She looked at him and motioned to see if he would do the same.

* * *

Prince John, father to the now crowned king of Ulstead, walked down the hall toward his chambers with the newest version of the peace pact between the three kingdoms. Proud as he was that his son had untied the kingdoms with his young wife, he hated the reviews of pacts and plans. It was partly why he was so happy to retire and crown his son in the first place. As it stood, his son asked him for his thoughts and he would not disappoint. He hummed at the layout of the acquisitions between the kingdoms and the people. He stopped by the window for light to read the next section when something hit the side of the window's opening. With a stumble back he looked at the window before he looked down into the courtyard. There in the middle of the guard's training grounds were Maleficent and Diaval in the middle of their own training.

He leaned out the window just a little and looked at the side of the wall where a wooden staff was now embedded in the outside wall. A quick look down and he ducked just in time to see another staff fly over his head and into the hall behind him. He took another peek out, slowly this time, to see Diaval motioning to the other staffs that were left in the courtyard. One would pick up out of its stand and fly off to the side, while another floated in the air before taking flight past him and into the wall. John shook his head with a bit of pity at the not so patient Maleficent who seemed to be shouting more notes to the poor man.

"A fairy teaching a shape shifting raven to use magic," he hummed and then continued his walk down the hall with the treaty still in hand, "You don't see that everyday."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**:

Hours later and Diaval finally had a good grasp of calling things to him, conjuring mild plant life and even tried his hand at the flame once again. This time he was sure not to burn himself or his clothing. Some of the Moor Folk had gathered to watch their guardian and her raven go through training, led by none other than Robin in throwing pestering remarks. They found the sight of it fairly entertaining when Maleficent would lose what patience she had with him. Even some of the human men, women, and children stopped to watch the raven man struggle and learn. The children laughed with the fair folk next to them at the silliness of Maleficent's constant companion. They also joined in the rowdy laughing of Robin when things went completely on their head.

"Diaval, I believe that is enough practice for today. You have covered more than I thought you would for your first endeavor in magic," she complimented and waved her hand to set the training yard back to rights. She looked up at the sky and felt weary of the dark clouds that had gathered during the afternoon. She was sure that the rain would be soon to follow.

"But I was getting somewhere," he pouted and held up his hands, "I even was able to tame the flame that last time."

"Yes, you did very well," she nodded as if placating a child. She knew that he pouted further at the long pause that followed.

"Yes, why stop now?" Robin asked from his seat at the fence line that surrounded the training grounds, "Don't stroke his ego, Maleficent. I still think he has a way to go before he gets a 'well done'."

"Robin..." Maleficent gave the older fairy an amused smile. All at once she felt herself move without her knowledge or permission. She gasped at the sudden motion until she landed right in Diaval's arms. Arms settled around her perfectly and one hand placed flat at her back to balance her when the magic wore off. He waved the fingers of his other hand with tiny wisps of magic at the ends to show her.

"Let him think what he will. I think I did beyond well because of my teacher," he said proudly and kissed her. She smiled against his lips at his games.

The children in the crowd- led again by Robin- squealed and made teasing kissing noises at the sight of the kiss. Diaval leaned back from her only to flash her a mischievous expression and quickly looked to the side where most of the children were laughing from. With a prompt turn, he shifted into his crow form and dove straight for Robin. The action promptly knocked the fairy from his fence perch. The children and Moor Folk all laughed at the game and goaded him to chase them in all different directions. Maleficent smiled now in good spirits and watched him play with all who wanted to be included.

"He is good with the young ones as well."

"Very. He did have a very large hand in raising my daughter, the queen," Maleficent answered and looked behind her to Warwick. She had noticed that he had watched them during their training from where most of the men stood. At least, he watched _her_ quite carefully. It reminded her well of the times he would watch her at the bridge with Elwine as she waited for Diaval to return. As her eyes landed on him, he shifted his weight slightly, his hands tight behind his back. He seemed to be in a dressier cloak than his usual velvet, this one silk with silver accents over his chest. He had dressed to impress, and she had an idea on who he had in mind as the recipient. With a breath, she nodded her head to the man, "If you are that unsure of your words, you may not want to voice them at all."

"Please, my lady," he stepped into her path and held out his right hand in a last attempt to gain her attention. There in a gentle grip was a small bouquet of flowers native to the kingdom of Ulstead. Maleficent looked at the flowers to the lord in confusion and he cleared his throat, "I don't think I have been direct enough in my want to pursue you. I had hoped that I would at least be considered? I wish to invite you to my home for dinner. Tonight. Let me show you that not all men will fall short of what you deserve."

Maleficent looked from the bouquet to the man behind it. She took a deep breath with a shake of her head and pushed the flowers back toward him, "Lord Warwick-"

"Wyot, please," he urged and brought the flowers back up.

Maleficent shook her head again, "Lord Warwick, I am sorry that my refusal of your company was not enough to dissuade you in your pursuit of my affections. I have a mate and I do not intend to take another for the rest of my days."

"Mate?" he coughed out and took a glance at the raven Diaval who still played chase and flew right through the hands of the children below him. He heard the raven's caws and the laughter of the children, but couldn't see past the form he was currently in, "He is but an _animal_! Not even a true man!"

"Exactly, I know he's not a man. Not a human," she nodded and frowned at his outburst, "Just as I am not."

"It doesn't matter that _you_ are not," he waved his hand and threw down the flowers to the ground at her feet. He gripped at his hair in an attempt to understand her decision, "Your beauty is legendary as is your power and strength. Your resolve is amazing and your magic... it is beyond description. The thought that you would choose a _raven_ that was once your _servant_ over a man with breeding and knowledge and-"

Maleficent's hand connected with his cheek in a loud crack. It attracted the attention of all those around them, including a raven who then instantly shooed a child to their mother with his beak.

Diaval immediately flew to Maleficent and shifted back into a man. He landed between Maleficent and the man now on the ground. With a look over his shoulder, he saw that Maleficent held her hand to her chest. Diaval gritted his teeth against the thought to attack the man but held himself from making a scene in front of a good portion of the court. The older men now enraptured with what was going on held enough power to make trouble for them and the rest of the Moor Folk if pushed. Aurora and Phillip did not need more problems. Besides, it looked like Maleficent gave him enough to think about if he had to judge from the red handprint on his face. Diaval turned from the man and held out his hand to look at Maleficent's.

"It will heal in a moment," she hissed.

"All the same," he kept his hand out toward hers.

A delicate hand slid into his after another small moment of thought. His hands cupped her injured hand before he brought it to his lips and kissed her palm that still held a slight pink mark over the skin. A gentle smile was shared between the two of them. Then Diaval's shoulder was jerked back by the now angry Warwick.

"You presumptuous, bastard!" Warwick shouted and threw a punch in his direction.

Now, being the clever creature that he was and the numerous years spent to spy on the land of men, Diaval had seen many a brawl between men- those that were in the middle of drunken rage, others over land disputes, and others still over the love of a lady fair. He knew how men's bodies moved and how to step out of the way of flying fists when given the chance. Diaval quickly dodged the swing from the man and pushed him from behind as he fell forward. Warwick nearly fell to his face in the dirt once again but took a few more steps to gain his sense of balance. He took a breath and turned back to Diaval with a grimace.

"Let's not make more of a mess of this, Lord Warwick," Diaval droned.

"You are nothing to the likes of her," Warwick pointed toward Maleficent who was only feet away from him now with Robin healing her hand faster with his own magic.

Diaval looked at her and then back to him, "I am aware of this."

"Then why do you take her affections if you know you are not good enough to have them?"

Maleficent's hands began to glow green behind the man's view. Diaval saw her response and caught her eyes to stop her from using the magic. Robin too placed a hand on her wrist to bring her attention to the green glow. She took a breath to calm herself but threw a look to Diaval to tell him that she wouldn't be stopped the next time Warwick opened his mouth to insult him.

Diaval focused back on the human man, "Because I am a selfish creature... To be loved by such a soul is beyond a thing like me. But love me, she does. And I can do nothing other love her in return. I have always loved her, even before I really knew what love truly was. I count each day in her presence a blessing."

He paused to take in the fuming man.

"And every moment in yours a curse," he frowned and began to walk around Warwick toward Maleficent. It was time to head back to their pod.

The human man yelled at Diaval and threw another punch at him. Diaval caught his fist and used the momentum to wrap the man's arm behind his own back. He pulled at the arm and Warwick tried to follow the movement to save his arm from more pain.

"Being in the form of a man, I learn plenty of things. I have always found it strange that the arm is so much like a wing," Diaval whispered to him and pushed at the arm, forcing the lord to stand on his toes. He turned the man around to face the other way, "One little movement could break the delicate bones."

With that, he pushed the lord from him and backed up to stand between him and Maleficent once more. He swiped at his hands as if to brush off the lord's filth and pointed to the man, "Do not proposition _my mate_ again, Lord Warwick. The next time I will not hesitate to protect her no matter who may be watching."

The lord slit his eyes at him and then looked at the people who were still very enthralled with the fight. Men from the court looked down on him and shook their heads in disappointment at his lack of decorum as they whispered to one another.

A hand reached out to him to help him up. Lord Elwine looked him in the eyes and nodded at his hand again, "You made the wrong move, but you need only to pick yourself up again."

Warwick picked himself up to brush off his finery, "I guess there would be no need to try again as she lays with an animal such as that."

Diaval took a step forward but was stopped by Maleficent's hand at his chest.

"He is wounded in pride, let him go," she said in a soft voice.

Warwick stomped away toward the court homes and probably to bed to sleep off his utter defeat.

"I thought that he would have seen it by now," Elwine mentioned and looked at Maleficent and Diaval, "There is no other for you."

"No, there isn't," Maleficent answered.

Elwine smiled at her answer and turned to go to his own home in the small hamlet.

"What kind of being pushes himself on another?" Diaval asked in a huff of breath.

"The weak-minded and the weak-willed kind," Robin answered back with a frown and turned toward them only to instantly turn toward the sanctuary, "Everyone should head inside. It looks like a storm is coming. I doubt there will be much more to see today."

"It's time to go," Maleficent said in a low voice he had not heard her use before. He looked at her only to see that her face was turned from him. She grabbed his hand and began to pull him just as he had with her earlier in the day.

"Where?" he asked and let her lead him past the now dissipating crowd.

"To our pod," she said steadily, "We need to get there quickly."

Diaval looked up at the sky where the dark clouds now rumbled with the oncoming storm, "The storm_ is_ coming in quick."

"Not what I was referring to," she shook her head and finally looked over her shoulder at him. Their eyes connected and he saw something in her eyes that he only saw once before. The time that she was under him the night she first built the nest in the sanctuary. The time she proclaimed him as her chosen mate, though they had not consummated the title. The time that they were interrupted.

"Time for a diversion?" he asked and quickened his pace to match hers even before she answered.

She only looked back at him with half-lidded eyes and a knowing smirk. His eyes wandered to the top of the neckline of her gown where he could still see the top of where he had marked her before. It was along the bottom her neck where it came into contact with her clavicle, too low to be spotted unless you knew it was there. It was on its way to healing completely, but it was still a stark contrast to her unblemished, pale skin if not covered by her high necked gowns. He would have to make one where no one would doubt that she was his.

It took only a moment later to reach their pod and she pulled him in without a glance back. The door shut behind them and latched closed. He was the one suddenly spun and then pushed back against the closed door. Maleficent leaned against him, her lips now on his, her hands in his hair, her body pinned him to the door behind him. His hands instantly went to her waist and hips, then wrapped around her to keep the desirable contact of their bodies against one another. Lips pushed hard against one another as if in competition to take the lead, yet ready to follow where ever the other would go.

He pushed from the wall only to turn her so that she was the one pinned, his lips left hers only to drop kisses down her jaw, her neck to the neckline of her gown. She let out a moan as he pulled the neckline from her skin so that he would be able to nip and kiss at the mark that still stained her perfect skin. He felt her fingers in his hair, pull and push at him as he showered attention on the spot. Instincts began to take over as his hips pushed against hers and her wings spread out behind her in response.

"Diaval..." she panted and raked her nails against his scalp, her own hips and body pushed back against his. She pulled on his hair hard enough for him to lean back from her neck to look at her. His breath ghosted over the wet marks on her neck and then over her lips. She pecked him on the lips and smiled with her hooded eyes, "I think that you should defend my honor more often."

"I always do," he smirked and finally understood what made her make a dash back to their pod. He protected his mate and made an argument with the man that dared to speak against her judgment. He defended her and did it in such a way that no evil deed would be cast to them. Ever the powerfully willed, strong-minded creature she knew him to be, "He had no right to suggest that _my _mate would go against her own words. Would take another when she had already declared rights."

"Well, with that display..." she smirked and kissed him at the side of his lips, then continued down his jaw to his ear where she tugged on the lobe lightly with her teeth, "...maybe I should strive to make you jealous from time to time."

"I'm not jealous!" he frowned and pulled back to look down at her, "It's just... you're mine."

"Am I?" she grinned fully and pulled one of her hands from his hair to push into his shirt to run her fingertips over the scar that ran the length of his chest. She bit her bottom lip as she stared up at him. His eyes darkened in a way she wished to see over and over again. He always enjoyed a challenge.

Maleficent pushed the hand against his chest, walked away from the wall and toward the nest. She turned to face him, the flower lights that hung over them dimmed, though they could both see one another easily. She sat on the edge of the nest, pulled at the ties of her robed gown so that they would loosen and watched him as one of her shoulders and arm became exposed.

"Care to prove it?" she asked as another sultry look graced her features as she teased him.

His eyes locked on the bare piece of skin at her shoulder, "Prove?"

"You said I was yours. Prove it. Make me your mate," she dared him from the nest. She pulled herself further into the nest and leaned back, her back and wings pushed into the plushness of the moss and feathers that lined it, "Make me yours."

Diaval knew a command when he heard one. He took the few steps to the nest, his hands easily pulled off his simple boots in between his long strides. He tossed the boots to either side of the pod and instantly crawled over Maleficent, his body laid over hers in a gentle embrace. His lips molded against hers, one arm beside her head to support his weight and the other ran down her side. Her hands went under his shirt again to pull it from his pants. Once the material was freed, she pushed him back to pull the shirt over his head. He was instantly back against her, his lips leaving hers only to explore the shoulder and skin that had been revealed to him.

Maleficent's hands ran over his back and chest in broad strokes, as she had never been able to explore him before. She had seen him completely bare the first day that he had taken the form of a man, but to see him in this light, this new way was an experience she was not going to squander. Her fingers followed the lines of his muscles that moved intensely just under his skin, developed and refined.

His hands tugged at her gown and she sat up against him quickly, her legs now on either side of his hips, to undo the last strap that connected over her wings. Once that fell so did the top of her gown. His hands followed the material down to pool at her waist. At first, he watched her eyes and her face to make sure he had permission to continue. With no indecision found in her eyes, he pulled at the belt of her gown and then the rest of the dress followed the belt to the floor of the pod. She sat against him, only in her smallclothes, her top half bared to him. He soaked her in slowly. His eyes followed her lines and curves from her neck to her chest to her waist and her hips to her legs. His hands followed his eyes on the way down, only to stop at her hips.

"I feel that you may be too overdressed," she said to him and pulled at the waistband of his pants.

"I think you are right," he muttered low and took a step off the nest only to peel off the pants and small clothes in one go. A small release of breath happened when he was freed from his pants which were starting to become a bit confining.

He climbed back into the nest in time to see Maleficent had taken off her own small clothes that were left. He settled back above her, but let his weight sink against her. His lips started at her throat and kissed down her clavicle and then to her chest. Her hands went through his hair, then to his back and sides. One of his hands came back to her thigh and ran up and down her leg as it came up and hooked over his narrow hip. Her other leg wrapped over his other side and pulled him in closer to her. He smiled against the top of her breast at her eagerness. His lips traveled just a bit further and began to kiss and gently tug at her right breast at the same time his other hand traveled to her back to stroke her sensitive wings.

"Ah!" she gasped and arched her back from the simultaneous feeling at both her breast and her wings. One hand gripped at his hair to keep him where he was as the other hand gripped at the nest bedding. Her horns dug into the wood from the roots behind her head, and her hips lifted to push against him. She felt him hard against her inner thigh, just to the side of where her heat was centered. As she pushed against him, the stroking at her wings intensified and his lips switched to pay much-needed attention to the other breast.

"Diaval," she rasped out between hard breaths, her hands and legs pulled at him, "Diaval- please- ah, please-"

He pulled from her chest and kissed up her neck and jaw to come eye to eye with her. He kissed her, his tongue connected with hers and he swallowed her moans. He kissed at the side of her lips as she panted and looked down at her in the eyes, "What do you plead for? You only need to ask of it."

He kissed her again and pushed against her to make her hiss in pleasure. He pulled gently on that spot along her wings and nipped at her jaw. His teeth gently pulled at her ear as she had done to him earlier and whispered low, "What do you want? What do you need of me, Mistress?"

"I have said it once before," she hummed and turned her head to face him, both her hands laid on either side of his face, "Make me yours. Make me your mate. Don't make me ask again."

"As my mistress commands," he growled.

He shifted his weight and lined up with her. He slowly pushed in and felt her surround him piece by piece. He felt her stretch around him and envelop him so completely. At one point he felt resistance, felt her muscles begin to tighten throughout her body. He didn't know why but knew enough that it was either pain or something uncomfortable. He ran his hands down her sides and back in soothing movements.

"Maleficent?" he asked softly and slowed his movement.

"Don't you dare stop," she growled up at him through her teeth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and locked eyes with him, "Don't stop."

He nodded and kissed her hard as he pushed further and felt something give way. She let out a small yelp into his mouth, but clenched her legs around him, to stop him from pulling away. He stayed still for a moment, unsure if he had hurt her. His lips pulled back from hers and his face pushed against her neck to anchor himself. After a moment her hips pushed up against his, a wonderful gasp fell from her lips.

"Diaval," she called out to him, her voice still raspy.

"Mistress?" he asked against her neck, his own voice rough and choppy from his heavy breaths.

"Do not hold back," she pulled at him with her legs once more.

He nodded against her. His hips pulled back only to bring himself back into her deeper. She moaned loudly at the movement. He pulled from her again and immediately pushed back, his arms brought her back to him with every pass. His lips kissed at the same junction that he had marked before. His teeth nipped at the patch of discolored skin to make a new mark blossom. A larger and more meaningful mark that would not be mistaken for anything other than what it was. It was a love mark, made during the course of lovemaking between mates.

"No holding back," she moaned into the air above them, her nails scratched down his back and left red welts in their wake. He moaned loudly against her skin at the sensation of her nails at his back. She chuckled at his reaction and turned her head to whisper hotly to him, "Diaval, faster... harder!"

At her urging, he did just that. His hips bucked up against hers in strong, lengthy thrusts. He grunted at every meeting of their hips, the full impact of feeling every part of her washed over him with every movement. The pressure, the heat felt so right around him. She felt so good, so perfect. She made him feel complete, made him feel as if this is what he was always meant to be- more than any simple raven or average man. She made him a creature all his own and he, in turn, pledged every fiber in his being as hers. As his hips sped up they crashed into her own, time and again. He heard her gasps and moans fill the air of their pod as he claimed her, marked her, made her his in every sense he could.

His lips left her shoulder and neck as his hands moved from her back to her hips to pull her toward him harder as his pace began to lose rhythm. Her hands at his back pulled him back to her, their foreheads touched, their breath mingled between them.

"Say it," he growled out as he continued to pump into her, "Say it."

She opened her eyes to look up to his face. His eyes were clenched shut, overwhelmed in the pleasure of their lovemaking. His brows were furrowed in concentration as he was so close. So was she. One hand moved to cup his cheek and he opened his eyes just enough to look down on her. Her hair spread behind her, mixed with the feathers of her wings and the plush moss of their nest. She leaned up just slightly so that their noses touched.

"I am yours," she said with such heartfelt passion, there was no doubt, "... I. Am. _Yours_."

"My Mistress, my Maleficent," he growled against her lips with every thrust as he felt a knot that had grown in his lower belly begin to unravel, "My mate. _Mine_."

"Now and forever," she reminded him.

He kissed her hard as the last of the knot was undone and he pushed against her in blinding pleasure. The nest groaned at the exertion but stayed strong under them. He felt her fall apart around him, her whole body shook as she clenched him inside of her. He released everything in her as she rode out her own pleasure under him. Her lips ripped from his as she yelled out his name and gripped at his arm and back. Her breathing ragged and cracked as she tried to navigate the way back to her own mind.

As one, they sagged back into one another once they were spent. He turned to his side so he wouldn't crush her wings under their combined dead weight. She moaned as he slipped from her. Both took gasping breaths to slow their hearts. She fluttered her wings just enough to get them out from under her so she could lay on her side to face him. She threw her leg over his, an arm tucked between them and another placed over his waist. One of his arms shifted and she lifted her head to let his arm curl around her back to settle on her back and pulled her close.

"So," he let out a deep breath to slow his heart, "Did I prove it?"

She laughed a little at the question and hugged with the arm that was around his waist, "That and more. How did you know to do that so well?"

"Instinct mostly," he answered honestly, "That and followed your lead. You are very responsive."

"Am I?" she asked with a smirk, "I guess it helps when you are with the one that you love. It just comes naturally."

"I have to agree," he nodded and kissed the top of her head.

Diaval laid out in the nest, completely satisfied with himself. Maleficent draped across his chest, her hand now rested gently over his heart. Every so often he felt her lips graze his skin or the scars on his neck and he rubbed over her arm or shoulder in response. They laid together in comfortable quiet in the aftermath of their lovemaking. After a few moments, they began to hear the rainfall on their pod. The gentle pattering of the water hitting the numerous branches above and around their dry nest. Despite the small slits in the woven branches and roots, no raindrops made it into their makeshift home; Maleficent made sure that they would stay dry and warm. The sound of the rain reminded him of their nest back home on the side of the high cliffs. He would have to rebuild their nest to make it bigger for them when they do get home. Larger and adorn it in many of his trinkets he had given his Mistress turned mate. He would bring even more to her for their nest to be the best in all of the Moors.

"Am I the only one to think that it was wasted time that we never thought to do this before?" he asked, eyes focused on the roof of their pod.

Maleficent chuckled from under his chin, "We did. We were interrupted."

"Ah, yes that," he nodded and frowned slightly, "When I answered the door I felt bad for Leaf. I am pretty sure he saw the frustration in my face. Not to mention the murderous intent."

She let a burst of laughter escaped her as he held her closer to him. As her laughter faded she kissed him on his neck, "He will understand. Besides, maybe you didn't think of it earlier than that, but I on the other hand ..."

"My mistress had carnal thoughts of me?!" he mock gasped and turned to look down at her, "And you never told me?"

"Would you have believed me?" she asked with a quirked brow, "I didn't know that I was in love with you then. I would have felt like I was using you."

"You would have been very welcomed to do so. We would have figured it out eventually," he leaned his head back against the nest again.

"Or it would have taken us longer," she chastised him.

"Well, it is done now," he pulled her close, "You are mine as I am yours."

"I am," she nodded and tilted her head into his embrace, "Why did you use 'Mistress' again?"

"I told you, you will always be my mistress, free creature or not. You have my heart, fully and completely. And truthfully, it came as naturally as your name. I may just have it ingrained too deeply to let it go."

"Hm," she hummed in understanding.

He leaned down and grabbed the animal skin covers that had gathered at their feet. With a flick of his wrists to unfurl the cover, it wrapped around them both and the flowered lighting turned off completely. They listened to the rain and storm outside as they laid together and fell into a peaceful sleep in one another arms.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**:

The next few days continued with no sign of the sorcerers in the Moors or in Ulstead. Diaval kept up with his training with Maleficent or with Robin if she was too busy trying broker peace with Phillip and Aurora. He mastered the calling of items, some plant growth and even evolved his shifting abilities to be able to call on certain aspects of the forms without having to shift completely. When he had been caught in that magic vortex he had used partial shift to get Phillip out of harm's way. He wondered if he could do that without his magic being tampered with by an outside force. Thankfully it seemed to work well. After all, the strength of a bear, the speed of a raven in flight, or even the talons or claws on command all come in handy in a fight.

"You can shift certain aspects of your body now," Robin complimented him as Diaval's hand shifted back from a bear's paw, "That's impressive. It must take a lot of focus."

"It should give us an advantage, for sure," Diaval said and looked up as an unkindness of ravens flew over the castle courtyard and past the ramparts into the morning sky.

Robin took in his longing look at the group, "You miss being your raven self?"

"You know, not as much as I would have thought," he smirked genuinely and looked at Robin, "I think I just miss having wings every once in a while. Not that I can't just shift back into a raven when I want... I- I just don't feel like myself when I do. My beautiful self has turned into one of my forms but is no longer _my_ beautiful self. Does that make any sense?"

"In a way," Robin nodded and thought to himself, "You know if you can shift certain aspects of your form, do you think you can create aspects from creatures and add it to yourself?"

"You just saw me add the bear claw."

"No, I mean, a human and a bear both have paws of sorts, but a human doesn't have _wings_."

"Wings?" Diaval thought to himself and looked at his hands.

"Not there, son," Robin waved his hands in front of him and then shifted his back toward Diaval to show his own smaller wings.

Diaval tilted his head in thought. He had always wondered about wings at his back instead of at his sides. Many a time as he preened Maleficent's wings, he was awed by their power and what it must feel like to be pulled through the winds by them. He shrugged off his cloak and stretched out his back in preparation. Any shifting did pull at his muscles, especially if it was something new and untested. He took a deep breath and shut his eyes to concentrate. His hands clenched into fists as he thought of his wings, black and sleek, but larger, powerful and able to pull him into the sky as he was. He felt the pull of a shift at his back at his shoulder blades. They felt like they elongated but then quickly broke into two pieces that pushed at the new connecting muscle at his back. He pulled his shoulders in as two wings finally pushed from his back and tore through the back of his shirt. He shouted as they grew to the correct size for his current form and leaned over, his hands on his knees and his breaths in long pants.

"That... that took more than I thought it would," he huffed and then looked over his shoulder to the massive black wings that now weighed heavy on his back.

"Oh my," Robin stared at him and his new additions, "That_ is_ something."

Diaval shifted his back and expanded the wings to flap them a few times. He pulled one forward and ran his hand over his own feathers. It was mostly a surreal moment. He almost forgot about the green and blue sheen of the feathers through the black as the sun hit them and pulled at a few to straighten them. He turned to Robin with a furrowed brow, "Tell me true, my friend. Do they need preening?"

"Always the vain raven," Robin shook his head, "They are a sight to behold, Diaval."

Diaval smiled in satisfaction and the wing settled against his back.

"Aren't you going to try them out?" Robin asked with eagerness.

"In time. I am just acclimating to the new weight at my back," Diaval stretched his neck and came toward Robin a little slower than usual at the new balance needed to compensate for the wings, "It will take me a moment or two to figure out how to use them without a tail to guide my turns."

"You are doing very well, my boy," Robin said from the fence line as he handed Diaval the water skin that was at his side, "I can't wait to see Maleficent's face when she sees her raven's wings again."

"You're not the only one," Diaval took a drink of water and then wiped his hand over his mouth with a proud smile, "I want to be ready to end this. These sorcerers are being too quiet. I don't like that at all."

"I agree," Robin nodded and looked up at the dark clouds that have stuck over the kingdoms as of late, "Nothing good ever comes from silent evil."

"Are you sure I cannot persuade you into letting me practice on my fire work?" Diaval asked with a lift of his brows, "After all, I just grew wings. Anything is possible."

"Maleficent would kill me if she would find you singed and I am not as nimble as I used to be to stop a chaotic magic fire," he frowned at the shapeshifter, "I like my life to remain intact as long as I can have it."

"You usually aren't the one to take the safe course," Diaval frowned and took another sip of the water skin.

"You have quite a menagerie of skills under your belt now, don't get greedy," Robin smirked at him and got to his feet, "I think it's time for a much need break."

"I believe you're right," Diaval nodded, turned to pick up his cloak and walked out from the training ground. He looked back as he felt his feathers began to drag behind him. He picked the set of wings up as high as he could where it still remained comfortable, "I need to make my rounds anyway. It seems like the sickness is beginning to wane and I want to make sure it doesn't reoccur. We don't know how long we may be outside of the Moors and the fair folk won't do well much longer without their home."

"Where is our dear Maleficent, by the way?" Robin asked and floated next to Diaval as they walked.

"Where else? In peace talks with the rest of the council," Diaval muttered and gripped at his cloak now in his hands, "Where you should be as well."

"They can miss me for a meeting or two. Someone has to make sure you don't burn something down. There are elders from the Moors up there to speak for me, not to mention Maleficent. She won't let the Moors go unprotected or taken advantage of."

"Don't I know it," he kicked at the ground and shifted his weight suddenly to balance himself, "Mostly the humans argue over land holdings and what have you that can all be sorted out in time. It just takes for longer meetings, a long time for her to be stuck indoors."

"And away from you?"

"That obvious, huh?" Diaval chuckled, "On top of that, Lord Warwick is up there with her."

"You do not approve?"

"Not in the least," Diaval growled a bit and his feathers bristled, "I don't think he would try anything with the rest of the council present, but he has been unsuccessfully trying to woo Maleficent despite his knowledge of she and I being mates. Does that not translate well for humans? Aurora, Phillip and John seem to understand it well. So does most of the council... and most of the populace."

"It may be more of a personal thing," Robin reminded him, "Maybe use the term 'married'. You haven't had a ceremony that the humans would recognize, but you two have claimed one another."

"How would you know that?" Diaval asked with a high lift of his brow as he hadn't shared that information with him as of yet.

"No one can miss that mark on her neck, no matter what gown she chooses to wear. Also can't miss the one just under your ear," Robin rolled his eyes as he tapped at the side of his neck in the same spot. Diaval put a hand to his neck where Maleficent had been particularly attentive just the morning after he had claimed her. Robin smirked at the red tinge that covered his cheeks, "What should it matter?"

"Apparently it is not enough for _some_ humans," Diaval scoffed.

"You have been asked to join the discussions, yes?"

"Both Maleficent and Aurora have asked me to join back in with the peace talks, but I think I would be too distracted in protecting her from him to actually contribute. Luckily I have quite a few in there to protect her as of now, including the king and queen. Speaking of which... have you noticed a little strain between Phillip and Aurora lately? Just the past few days he especially has become jumpy."

"He's keeping something from her, you can read it in his eyes," Robin patted his own temple with a finger to elaborate, "Nothing detrimental to their wedded bliss, I am sure. But it must be important as he never keeps anything from her."

"Not a good way to go about relationships. Keeping secrets."

"So says the raven who fell in love with a fey and kept it to himself for decades," Robin snorted.

Diaval only partially smirked at the accusation, "Worked in my favor in the long run."

"May not for our King if he keeps avoiding the Queen," Robin huffed and shook his head, "So sitting out of all councils?"

"I still contribute during battle plans since he is not a part of that council. Much of the main council is not. No, for the peace talks I know I would serve better out here helping where I can in the sanctuary."

From above them a flash of green light radiated out and a window blew out. They jumped to the side and the glass missed them completely. Diaval looked up as the green glow began to fade from the window's opening.

Robin looked from the destroyed window back to him, "Are you so sure of that?"

"Time to find out," he shook his head and was about to shift to raven form, but his wings responded eagerly with the want to fly as they were. He looked at Robin who nodded at him with an enthusiastic expression. Diaval nodded to himself and pushed off the ground, his wings beating a little haphazardly. He bumped into the wall a few times until he found a rhythm and pushed up to the window. It was a little hard to steer for him as he didn't have his tail feathers and he had to familiarize himself with the pull at his back instead of his arms.

He was happy it was a bigger window that had been broken as he had a hard time fitting as it was with his new wings. His hands gripped the sides of the window, pushed through the opening and landed a little off-balance in the room. Part of the council had a hold on Maleficent while the other half seemed to shield the hesitant Lord Warwick.

"Mother, please!" Aurora asked from the middle of the table from the other side.

"He is no good for peace talks when he talks of throwing our people to the wolves!" Maleficent jabbed her finger at him, "I swear to all that his magic, if this is your way of trying to punish me for rejecting you-"

"It isn't that," he laughed without mirth as his eyes focused on her neck for a brief moment before he went on, "You must understand, my lady, that having _them_ within our boarder only makes for a larger target of us all. Spreading them out will lessen the concentration."

"And make each and every one of them that much more vulnerable to attack," Diaval said from his haphazard landing at the window.

All eyes turned to him and everything stopped. They all looked at the wings now at his back which now fluttered a bit from all the attention on them. The Moor and Perceforest council loosened their hold on Maleficent and the human lords looked at one another and then back at Diaval.

"Diaval," Prince John broke the silence and looked him over. He was the same as he always was, except for the wings at his back, "When did you... uh?"

"Oh, the wings," Diaval smirked and expanded them to show them off a bit, "Robin and I discussed that if I can take bits and pieces from forms that I need, maybe we can add a few things that aren't usually there. The raven in me couldn't resist having my wings back. But I have found flying to be a bit of a mess without a tail to completely guide me. Need more practice."

"You turned yourself into one of us?" Shrike asked.

"Well, not completely. I don't have the power for that," Diaval shrugged and hugged his wings to his back, "No horns either. Just borrowing my own wings."

"You keep amazing me," Maleficent said with a soft smile as she walked over to him. She rounded him a few times to take in the form of his wings on his frame and noticed the similarities to his raven form's feathers. They were beautiful and were they under direct sunlight would amaze even the most hesitant of the council. She caught his eyes and he subtly nodded as she stroked an inquisitive hand down one of the wings. A playful smirk graced her face as she felt him shiver under her hand. She looked out the blasted window and saw Robin fly up from the ground to meet her at the window.

"Did he make it in one piece?" he asked unworried and took his place by the other elders.

"Saw my tantrum, did you?" Maleficent asked and wrapped her arm around Diaval's.

"Only pieces of it," Diaval assured her after he recovered from her small token of affection against his wing and came up to the table with her.

"We really going to invite a _raven_ to these proceedings?" Warwick asked and sneered at Diaval.

"He is my right hand and an ambassador of the Moors," Maleficent said in a stern tone, "He has all the same rights as you to be here."

"And has been invited to these proceedings more than once," Phillip added on and looked at each member around the table a little more worn than usual, "If everyone is calmed enough may we proceed with said proceedings?"

Aurora looked at him from behind with a hint of worry for her husband.

Maleficent nodded and took a breath, "I am sorry for my outburst. I will calm myself before I let my temper take hold again."

"Thank you," Aurora nodded to her and then turned to Warwick, "And you, Lord Warwick?"

"I will keep my mind open to other courses of action."

"Perfect, now let us get back to these borders, shall we?" Aurora asked and pointed at the map.

Diaval decided to stay the rest of the meeting if nothing more than to be a rock for his mate. His wings had unfurled and one wrapped itself around the back of Maleficent as if in a protecting gesture. Aurora looked up from the maps and noticed it, but did not bring more attention to it than that. She remembered Maleficent doing the same with them as they first crossed the river to Ulstead months ago.

The council didn't last much longer after that. Borders were more or less the same as they ever were, except that free trade and agreements between the hamlets had been made. Both Aurora and Phillip had retired from the chamber to find some semblance of recovery with Prince John at their side. Diaval took note of the tired way that Phillip looked at Aurora. There was something there that he wanted to say, but something was keeping him back. He would have to have a talk with the young man later. After the royals left the room, the true excitement began and most of the human lords and councilmen stayed behind to look over at Diaval and made steps to satisfy their curiosity on his new additions.

"Lord Diaval, how did you find this skill?" Lord Frender asked and looked closely at the wings, but was careful not to touch them without permission. Something the full council learned in the early meetings after the solstice thanks to their queen.

"This is no skill other than Maleficent's magic," he proudly boasted on his mate. He spread out his wings only slightly to show off the green and blue iridescence of the black feathers before he brought them back in against his back, "She made me a shapeshifter and then gave me the extra reserve of magic to see what else I was capable of. All I needed was a challenge from a friend and here are my wings once more."

"It is quite a feat," Lord Elwine added on. He had been promoted to his predecessor's seat as he had known most of the business knowledge that Lord Hemmet had. Maybe more, as he was the one to prepare most of the documentation for the council. He had been so quiet up to then that Diaval almost missed that he was there. Elwine took a long look at the wings, "They are quite a unique pair. I haven't seen any like them in the Dark Fey. Are you going to keep them?"

"I think I will. They are mine after all," he nodded and looked at Maleficent, who had an eye on him from her spot next to Robin as she had questions of her own. His wings fluttered a little as their eyes met and the memory of her hand on them came to mind. A proud smirk lifted his lips as he saw the slight shift of her own wings even from across the room. He turned to Elwine at his side once more as the man took a breath to ask another question.

"Why do you have to keep her interested?" Warwick asked from his other side, "Can't just be yourself like the rest of us?"

Diaval took a cleansing breath and turned to his new least favorite human, "To be fair, bringing out my own wings is being myself. To her, it matters not what I become as long as I am _me_. She has all control over who she deems worthy to be her mate. So I ask you, what kind of man or beast do you think you are that you should supersede her judgment?"

"Excuse me?!" the lord almost screeched with indignation.

"You are very well excused," Diaval nodded and crossed his arms to look down at the man as the others on the council chuckled at his immediate comeback.

"I am _more_ than just an ordinary, individual man. I was raised in one of the most loyal families to this kingdom and to the throne. I was taught by the most distinguished tutors in all subjects, second only to the royals in swordplay and my breeding is impeccable. I am Lord Warwick, adviser of coin and treasury, Earl and Lord of the Warwick manor and a strong will that will never break once I know what I want. I am more than a raven that was given the mind and form of a man. You have many forms, but really who are you? _What_ are you?"

The council that was still left in the room, turned all their attention to the spat of the two figures on the far side of the room. Mumbles of the council mixed together with the fluttering of the wings of the Fair Folk. Shrike was next to Percival as they had spoken softly, but turned to the commotion with all the others, followed by the guard captain. With a quick look at one another, they both walked toward the side of the room in case they were needed to detour any fight that may break out. At the volume of the man, they were sure that is the way it would end.

"Now I can understand what Diaval was talking of. The man does not give up even in the face of blunt rejection. You would have thought that a few days ago would count for something," Robin said under his breath next to Maleficent. He looked up at her, and though she was a bit perturbed at the man, she didn't make a move to claw the man to shreds. Her hands clasped in one another in front of her calmly as she watched the spat from a distance- only a small flash of green magic to be seen in her eyes. He frowned a little in confusion and then flew up to come eye to eye with Maleficent, "Aren't you going to do something?"

"Diaval has it in hand," she looked nonchalantly at Robin and raised her brows, "He knows how to defend himself. He doesn't need me to fight his battles. He does that all on his own."

"You are keeping yourself back," he smirked a bit, "Diaval made you promise, didn't he?"

"No bodily harm or magical persuasion," she sighed heavily, "I'm afraid he knows me too well."

"He wouldn't be yours otherwise," Robin nodded in agreement and flew up to sit on an unbroken windowsill just at her side to watch it play out.

"You say I have been given the mind and form of a man," Diaval leaned toward him and then laughed a bit to himself, "Which is true, I will give you that. But that is not all I have."

"Oh?" Warwick tried to keep a strong front but seemed to shift in front of him before he crossed his own arms.

"I have had the mind of a horse- instinct pounding as hard as my hooves against the earth. The one overriding instinct to protect my mistress and get to my fledgling. The thoughts of a wolf, leading all those who dare take steps against my mistress to their fates. The thrill of the hunt pulsing in my blood, in my soul. A dragon... power, muscle and the only greed I have ever felt. You see, dragons are notorious for protecting their treasure. She and my fledgling were, and still are, my greatest treasures. No man, beast or fey would stand in my way of their safety. These minds, instincts, needs all come together to make me who I am. So, you ask me who I really am? What I am? I am more than a raven with a man's mind," at this point, Diaval let his arms loose at his side and his wings unfurled to block the sunlight that came in from the window behind him, forcing Warwick into the shadows, "I am Diaval, Ambassador of the Moors, defender and mate of Maleficent- guardian of the Moors, sentinel and father to Queen Aurora, a raven gifted with uncountable forms and more than you, adviser of coin."

Though they were both at the same height, Warwick seemed to shrink back at the display ahead of him. He gritted his teeth and turned to the others that saw and heard them. They didn't come to his aide, didn't come to his defense, most seemed to side with the thing in front of him. He took a deep breath and spat on the floor in front of Diaval.

"I will promise you one thing," he tried to stand tall, but felt his nerve waver under the shadows that came from Diaval's wings. He cleared his throat, "I will find a way to take her. You will lose her."

Diaval shook his head and took a breath to keep his hands to himself, "You can try. If dark magic couldn't take us from one another, neither can you."

"Gentlemen, I would think that was enough posturing for today, don't you?" Aurora asked from the doorway with Prince John at her side. John had asked her for the revised pact terms that they had left in the chamber after the meeting. She walked directly to Diaval, wrapped her arm around his and pulled him back from the man in front of him, "Settle your wings. _Really_. There is a need for such intimidation?"

"For someone who just promised me that he would take my mate from me?" Diaval raised his brows and pointed at the man.

"Like anyone could pry mother from you," Aurora rolled her eyes and pushed him toward Maleficent, "Please, talk some sense into him."

"I thought he was doing quite well," Maleficent praised him with a soft smile and her hand ran through his hair to calm him.

"I would have punched him by now," Robin added in.

"I would have thought more of you as well, Lord Warwick," Prince John added and walked next to the younger man, "Your family has indeed been loyal and in service to us for many a decade. I would think that with all those tutors and lessons that you would retain some etiquette while in chambers."

"All due respect, the council had rested," Warwick nearly growled as he kept his eyes trained on Diaval who now held Maleficent by the waist and she quietly moved from his hair to smooth his ruffled feathers, "This was a personal matter."

"Would you so intently pursue a married lady of the court like so?" John asked and folded his arms over his chest.

"Of course not, but she is not-"

"Then you are to view Lady Maleficent as such," John interrupted and put a hand up to stop the argument from starting anew, "She and Lord Diaval have a bond just as strong, just as respectable and binding as any married pair. They are mates and it is our duty as lords and advisers to set an example for the people of our joined kingdoms to understand that. This foolish pursuit ends here."

"But, my-"

"It ends here, Lord Warwick," Aurora repeated her father-in-law. She walked from her parents and folded her hands in front of her as her shoulders pulled back to gain her full height, "She has voiced her decision. She has shown her choice by actions and by rites of the Moors. They both have. Respect it as everyone else has. This stops."

"Even if he isn't really a man or Fey?"

"Even so," she nodded calmly, "This being you speak of, _my father_, raised me alongside my mother. Are you to say that you have grievances against me?"

"Or course not, your majesty."

"Then take no grievances against my parents and leave them be," she took a good look at the man who still struggled to look away from the couple behind her. His eyes never left the now silent couple, eyes always focused on the phoenix dark fey. Aurora cleared her throat and shook her head in disappointment, "It seems that we may be at an impasse. I think it was too eager a move to appoint you to this council. I resend your seat. Any in opposition?"

Two other men raised their hands, both Lord Frender and Lord Elwine backed their fellow councilman, albeit very hesitantly.

"And in agreement?"

The rest of the council raised their hands and gave a disapproving glance at the man.

"You are making a mistake," he warned Aurora.

"No, I am correcting one," Aurora answered.

"You think that all these peace treaties and talks are going to make us all equal? You are wrong. We will never be equal as long as they hold all the magic. It's ridiculous to think that we could ever blend," he looked to Percival and Shrike who stood next to one another proudly in face of his talk, "I was a fool to think that a bond with a fairy would work. A human and fairy have no more reason to be together than a human and an animal. Maybe that's just it. Fairies are more animal than what we give them credit for. It is only magic that gives them more than an animal's mind!"

"Stay your tongue, sir," Percival warned the man as his hand reached for Shrike who linked their fingers together.

"Why? Is it sinking in yet? We are being led by a woman who has been conditioned since infancy to feed us to these beasts."

"That is enough of that poison!" John spoke up and put a hand to Aurora's shoulder to reinforce her, "I will not have that venom spoken and spread. I support my King and my Queen. Only a simpleton would do otherwise."

Warwick fumed and took a deep breath, "You are all going to perish following this path."

Aurora felt stronger with John's hand at her shoulder and at his words. With a look back over her shoulder she saw Maleficent nod to her. She would support any decision that Aurora would make. She turned and narrowed her eyes at Warwick, but tilted her head ever so slightly toward Percival, "Guard Captain Percival, would you be so kind as to remove this filth from the council hall? We no longer are in need of his services. I will appoint another to the council seat _and_ to the advisory of the coin. Good day, Lord Warwick."

He looked from one face to another. Once he was found without support, even from the two who had opposed his removal from the council, he turned to storm out. His arm was caught in the tight grip of Percival's hand before he got too far and his boots scraped against the stone floor as he was pulled from the hall.

"The empty chair shall stay that way until the main situation is resolved," Aurora nodded and took a deep breath. The council all murmured, but accepted on her proposal. They all moved out of the room, John followed behind now with the new pacts in hand. He gave her an encouraging smile before he went too far which she answered with a grateful nod of her head.

All who were left were Maleficent, Diaval and Aurora. Once all the boot falls faded down the hallway, Aurora dropped her shoulders again. Maleficent closed the door with a wisp of magic to keep anyone else from wandering in. With a few quick paces, Aurora went straight to Diaval and wrapped him in a tight hug. She put her face into his neck and smiled when he wrapped his arms in a return hug.

"You aren't angry with me?" he asked very confused.

"Yes and no," she pulled back and put her hands on his shoulders to have his full attention, "Thank you for only using words and... wings. Robin was a bit right, a lesser person would have resorted to physical means. But you must stop worrying about mother. She wouldn't be swayed for the world."

"This is true," Maleficent agreed from beside them.

"True as that is, I will always worry about you," he smiled at her.

"I must return to Phillip before he hears of this fiasco from someone else. Something has been weighing heavily on his mind as late and I think he is trying to take it on himself instead of sharing the burden. I'm going to try to alleviate that, wish me luck," Aurora patted Diaval on his shoulders again with a smile. She stepped from him and walked directly to the doors, "I have set a dinner for us tonight with Phillip and John. Please don't be late."

"We will be there after dusk, beastie," Maleficent nodded calmly.

Aurora flashed them a smile and walked out of the door.

"Well, well," Maleficent taunted him, "To think you were hiding all that."

"I have never hidden any of that from you," he shook a finger in her face and turned to the window that she had blown, "He was lucky that I didn't have to make another window break... with him falling out of it."

"You would never resort to violence lest otherwise would lead to injury to myself or our family," she said in fact and used her gold magic to repair the window and wall.

He watched her and crossed his arms over his chest, "I don't like how he assumes that there will be a breaking point for us. I mean, there isn't one... is there?"

"Do not let him put idiotic ideas into your mind," she warned him and finished the window. She turned to him and pulled his arms from being crossed. Her hands guided his arms to fold around her as she draped her arms around his neck, "You are much too intelligent for that rubbish to claim space in your mind."

"You will never tire of me, huh?" he asked with mischief now playing in his eyes. His wings fluttered and moved forward to envelop them both within. Her wings responded in kind and their feathers brushed together. His fingers smoothed against her skin at her back that was revealed by her dress, just under the supports of her wings. She flexed out her fingers behind him to trace a couple of his feathers in her reach. Both wings shuddered at her touch.

"You must get a hold on your wings," Maleficent stretched out her fingers to graze the feathers again closest to his shoulder to feel them shudder once more- his breath now hitched at her lips, "They are a horrible tell on what you are really thinking."

"Are they?" Diaval looked at them on both sides of them, "I would have thought better of them with what we have been through together."

Maleficent laughed and pulled his face back to hers. She leaned forward and whispered against his lips, "They tell me what I need to know. I think they may think that they are still under my subjugation."

"They would be fools to want to be anything else," he whispered back and pushed forward to catch her lips with his own.

The last few weeks have been a whirlwind of activity and emotions. She nearly lost him, got him back, and claimed him in short order. The quick progression of their mating didn't matter, of course, as he was her bonded mate long before either of them knew. He had worked his way into her heart just as Aurora had and there he would stay as long as it still beat in her chest. She would never have want of anything else in her existence as long as he was at her side. The thought made her feel so weak, so open to more pain. Then she would feel the pull of his heart as it called out to hers and she was at full strength once again. He would never leave her. He would protect her and her delicate heart.

Her lips smiled against his as a hand reached from around his neck and into his shirt. It followed the planes of his skin and muscle until she reached his back where his wings were attached. She ran light touches between his wings and then pulled gently at the same spot he had done for her.

"Oh, my _wings_!" he gasped as he pulled from her lips.

She laughed lightly, her tongue caught in her teeth in a mischievous expression, "Why, yes they are."

"That was devious of you," he said with a long breath and eyed her as she still had her hand dangerously close to his wings at his back, "Do that again and we will need to head back to the pod."

"Just some repayment for what you had done for me," she smirked again.

"Oh, you mean this?" it was his turn to run his hand over the sensitive spot on her wings by her shoulder blades. Her wings responded to the pass of his hands with a large shiver and she released a faint sigh that resembled his name. He smiled with a chuckle as he lowered his head for another kiss.

Before he could connect his lips to hers, his wings began to flap on their own accord. It pushed many items in the room on their sides or against the far walls. They even had the power to pull him from his current distraction a few paces.

"I can understand being excited, but that was uncalled for," Diaval frowned and looked at both wings as he stopped the movement of his wings. He turned back to her, an apology on his lips when he saw her failing to hide an amused smile behind her hand, "What?"

"It's just strange, is all," she explained and waved her hand in front of her face as if to dismiss her smile, "I had the same problem as a child with my own wings. They would not listen to a single thing I told them."

"Your wings would do no such thing!" he chastised and then looked over his shoulder, "See if I ever preen these monstrosities as well as I used to with this behavior."

"Maybe they just need to be stretched," Maleficent offered and smoothed down some of his feathers that seemed to ruffle at his last statement.

"Stretched?"

"Come," she took his hand in hers and walked to the window she had just fixed. She opened it wide and looked over her shoulder at him before she dropped his hand, "Follow me."

She fell from the window, her wings spread wide to catch herself in the air and then turned back to the window to wait for him. A look on her face told him to do the same as she just had.

He took a breath to calm himself and then stepped on the window ledge. He never knew trepidation when it came to flying before. His wings fluttered against his back in eagerness to feel the wind beneath them. With a stretch of his neck, he jumped from the window.

His wings flapped frantically behind him to catch the air to lift him properly. He swerved from side to side to find his balance. His wings dropped him a few feet here and there as he fully introduced his wings to his new form. Once he settled in one spot, his wings finally found a rhythm and beat solidly behind him. Maleficent's soft laughter drifted from above him as she had watched him become accustomed to his wings in this form.

"I told you, I am not used to not having a tail in flight," he told her with his own smile at her amusement. Even if it was at his own expense.

"You were right. They need more practice. They aren't used to it either," she mentioned and lifted her brows, "Maybe some incentive?"

"What did you have in mind?" he asked and pushed his wings to pull him higher to be at the same height as her.

She flew higher, just out of his reach, "Catch me and find out."

Less than a second later, she flapped her wings strongly and swept down to fly a circle around him before she took off to the West and into the high clouds. He smiled at the game. It may just be his mind, but he could have sworn that she was doing aerial acrobatics for him. She didn't have to, she already mated him. Maybe, he was able to pull off the same tricks that he had shown her in raven form to his form now. Maybe she would be more entranced with them this time.

He looked back at his wings, "Well, who are we to say no to an invite like that?"

His wings surged in power and lifted him toward the clouds that she had flown into. He heard her voice as she called to him through the cloud coverage. With another few beats of his wings, he broke above the clouds and saw her riding the current of the wind. Her gown flowed around her as her wings spread to carry her over the clouds.

"I thought for a moment that you had fallen again," she called to him.

"I can't do that," he answered and caught the same current that she had, "I'm your wings, remember? I can't fail now."

Her face softened and she looked down and behind her, "Let's make this more interesting, shall we?"

She tucked her wings to her back and dove back into the clouds. He did the same and followed her through the cool cloud coverage. He saw her just ahead as her wings opened and she glided along the outside of her thorn walls. His wings opened to do the same and the familiarity of the motion came easier to him. The flying instincts he had from the time he left his birthing nest came back to him easier now that he was in the sky. Yes, it was a different form, a different placement on the body, but he needed to trust his wings. They knew what they needed to do just as they always had. Laughter bubbled up from his chest as he fell back into the familiar beat and strokes of his wings against the air that blew around him. This is what he had been missing. He soared under the clouds now, his hand reached up to feel the condensation gather at his fingertips. To know this, a blend of bird and man, to know what he did and to have his wings was more than he had ever hoped to experience. Up ahead Maleficent was still a ways ahead of him, carrying out loops or twists in her flight pattern- definitely showing off her dazzling wings. If he wasn't careful, he would lose pace with her. He pushed his wings once more, with a few dozen beats of his wings he dove past Maleficent. He then flew back up to do a somersault in the air in front of her. She beamed at the small stunt.

"Feeling more confident, are you?" she asked as she flew at his side.

"It's coming easier," he admitted.

"Good, then you will have no problem in keeping up," she smiled brighter and took off faster ahead of him.

It was so good to see that smile on her once more. It's been days since she was able to fly like this- even longer since he was at her side. Now, this was the way to learn how to fly.

His wings responded immediately to her and flew after her, almost on their own accord. They both laughed and circled one another in the air. Maleficent was reminded fondly of her days as a child playing tag with Robin and a few of the other Fair Folk. It reminded her of what full, actual happiness felt like. It made her think of innocent times before she ever met Stefan, or knew of greed and power. It made her feel like herself again- before there ever was a Mistress of Evil.

She lost sight of Diaval for a few moments and she feared that he may have ridden the wrong air current. He was no longer behind her, and she didn't see his silhouette ahead or to either side of her. She suddenly stopped and flapped to keep her height as she scanned the cloud coverage. Before fear set in completely, she felt a light tap to the top of her head. She looked up and directly above her, as comfortable as could be was Diaval, riding a current of air. With a quick spin, she was out of his reach and the chase began again.

As she cleared another group of clouds, she descended for the old castle ruins settled just between the Moors and Perceforest. Her feet touched the old stone floor and she turned quickly to take sight of her mate. She assumed that he took his time through the clouds and instead stood at the open window. It was the same window that she sat next to right after her wings were taken and she left the Moors. The same one that she settled next to when, according to Diaval, she saw him for the first time. It was where they met.

Arms encircled around her waist, her wings trapped between her back and his front. His face nuzzled into the back of her neck that was left unguarded by her wings or her hair that was swept up in one of her wraps.

A chuckle escaped her lips, "You are getting better. Didn't even hear you land."

He kissed the back of her neck and leaned against one of her wings, her feathers brushed against his face, "Didn't want you blowing me away with magic again before I caught you."

"There is no risk of that today," she promised.

He loosened his arms and she turned around to face him, her wings unfurled behind her only to settle once more. He chuckled at her, "I haven't seen you fly like that since the Fey children came back to the Moors."

"I needed it," she admitted with a nod. Her arms snaked up his chest and wrapped around his neck, "So, now that you have successfully caught me... what should your reward be?"

"A few things come to mind," he smirked and ran his hands up and down her sides. The motion pulled her in closer with every caress of his hands. He took a glance around them in the inner chamber of the ruins. His brows furrowed as recognition came to him, "It's the ruins."

"It is," she nodded as he finally pieced it together.

"Did we really travel that far?" he rested his arms around her waist as he looked out the same window that she had.

"We were flying quite quickly," she put her hands against his chest, comfortable and secure in his arms. She knew that he hadn't noticed yet, but his wings were more content and wrapped lazily around them both. She looked up at his face where she noticed that his eyes were focused on something in the distance. A look over her shoulder and she saw the new thorn walls. A regretful sigh left her, "I didn't want to bring them up again."

"I know you didn't," he kissed her temple and hugged her close to him, "They didn't give you a choice."

"Can we forget about them for a little while?" she asked and turned her head back to place her face in his chest.

"I may have an idea for just that occasion," he put a finger under her chin to pull her face up to his. He placed a tender kiss on her lips and nodded his head toward her back, "Turn around."

"Now? You want to preen them _now_?"

"They are going to be a bit wet from the clouds and I want to make sure you are safe on the way back to Ulstead," he explained with a pout.

"I swear, sometimes I think you love my wings more than you love me," she sighed playfully and turned from him. She knew that he always kept her safety and well being at the forefront, even if it's something as simple as wet feathers. She sat on one of the decimated walls so he would be able to reach easily as he had done before.

"I did once tell you that I was obsessed with them," he offered and sat behind her on some fallen stone. She huffed out a laugh and his hands set to work on her feathers. As he worked he began to hum a tune that he had heard earlier that had been played at the center of the Ulstead hamlet.

Maleficent closed her eyes and let his humming take her worries away. Even for just a moment.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**:

Hours later, Diaval and Maleficent laid together under the craggy roof of the ruins as the rain began to pour once more around them. They had leaned back, their wings cushioned their backs from the cold stone wall. After Diaval had finished with her wings, Maleficent had returned the favor and helped him preen his. It was so strange to know that you had run your hands over the same wings hundreds of times, and yet saw them as new at the same time. Afterward, they planned to head back, but the rain cut them short. They always could push through the rain if they needed to, but it would take much more energy. Not exactly something Diaval wanted to learn just after getting his wings.

Their new perch took them higher in the ruins and reminded him fondly of their high cliff perch in the Moors. They were high enough he could almost peer over the walls and into their home. Maleficent's arm tightened around his waist and her head nestled further into his shoulder to stave off the cold wind that had inched its way into their seats. One of her wings was already wrapped around her as the other rested comfortably with his behind them. He leaned forward just enough to extend his wing and wrapped it protectively around her and her own wing. His arm that wrapped around her waist pulled her in just a little tighter to keep their shared warmth from dissipating. She let out a breath of comfort and settled against him once more. When her breath settled back into a smooth pattern, he ran a hand along her cheek in a slight caress before he turned his eyes back toward the Moors.

"You keep staring at the wall, I am sure that you will burn a hole clear through," she mumbled into his shirt.

"You can't burn the thorn wall," he reminded her.

"You did," she said and tilted her head up, "Burned right through the one that I built inside my chest. In comparison, this one would be a child's game."

He met her eyes and tilted his head down to touch their foreheads together. Eyes closed he soaked in everything about the moment. Her scent, the sound of her breaths, the touch of her skin to his. He opened his eyes and gave her a lingering kiss.

"We need to try to head back soon. Aurora will be cross with us if we are late for another dinner," he reminded her and kissed her forehead.

"The rain seems to be stopping," Maleficent scanned the clouds from where she was, but made no move to leave his embrace, "We will make it in plenty of time."

The peaceful moment was shattered when they heard screams from outside of their ruins. They both scrambled from the floor to look around the corner of the ruins. The rain had indeed begun to subside and they were able to see further across the plains. There was a young woman who ran from across the farm fields far to the East. The small farmhouse that usually was a dot in the distance was lit with flames, so were half of the fields. They were calm only moments ago.

The young woman screamed again and tripped before she found her footing and ran again. Maleficent looked behind her to see a few forms. They had a larger build than that of humans, but were very similar. Their hair was black, their torn clothing gray and their skin shined iridescent against the light of the flame behind them.

Maleficent turned to Diaval, "It's the Huldufolk. It looks like they are looking for a new labor force."

"They haven't done that in over a century," he added as he had heard the tales of the dark fairies from Robin.

"And they will not start again under my watch," Maleficent unfurled her wings, "Get the girl away from them. I will deal with her pursuers."

"Be careful," he warned, stretched out his wings and took off into the misting rain. It only took him a few flaps to reach the edge of the fields. He dove directly to the girl and scooped her out of the way as one of the fairies had pounced to catch her along the legs. She squirmed in his arms and screamed into his face as she fought for her life.

"Hey, hey, careful there," Diaval tried to soothe her, "I don't want to drop you. Your extra weight is already throwing me off."

The young woman looked up to see Diaval's face, "Lord Diaval?"

He looked down at her scared face. He recognized her from her short trips to the borders to talk with some of the younger Dark Fey from the last few months. Hw had a few run-ins with her father and a shovel when he was just a raven as well. Of which the lovely girl apologized profusely on her father's behalf on more than one occasion.

"Adrina," he nodded to her and landed back on a ledge of the ruins. He set her on her feet and stabilized her, "What happened?"

"Th-they came from a fog," she uttered and pointed to her farmhouse in the distance, "At first it was just man in a robe. Then a large fog surrounded our crops. Father went to look and he never came back. Then lightning struck our home, fire blazed and I was separated from Mother. Then I saw those Fairies and I ran."

"Is the man in the robe still there?"

"No, no I don't believe so. He walked back towards the Moors as the fire broke."

"Stay here and out of sight," he pointed a finger in her face.

She nodded eagerly and hunched close to the wall.

"Good girl," he turned and jumped into the air back toward the fields. He met Maleficent in the air as she scanned the fields, "Where are they?"

"They have retreated into the fields," Maleficent said and narrowed her eyes on the rows of corn.

"Will they withdraw to the Moors?" he asked and kept an eye on the rows.

"No, they are too proud to," she hummed and dove down to stand at the outer edge of the crops, "Huldufolk! On whose authority do you have to hunt humans after peace has been brought?!"

Diaval landed next to her and listened for any response. After a few moments, a few heads peeked out from the corn and approached the two.

"Our authority! It's our right!" one of them snarled and snapped their teeth at them.

"It's _their_ right to feel and be safe in their own homestead," Diaval snapped back with a large flick of his wings behind him, "Bring back the girl's parents!"

The one who had talked clicked back into the rows of corn. Two fairies brought forward two humans who were scared, but otherwise unharmed. The Huldufolk pushed the two humans forward and made them trip in front of Diaval and Maleficent. Maleficent lit her hand in green flame to warn the creatures not to try to push their luck.

Diaval leaned down and helped the couple up, "Adrina is safe at the ruins. Go to her and make your way to Perceforest castle."

"Thank you," Adrina's father expressed and helped his wife toward the ruins.

"They would be too weak for the work we had in store," one of the dark fairies scoffed and pointed at the pair.

"Where is your master?" Diaval asked.

"What?" Maleficent asked.

"There was a robed one with them. Adrina said he was the one that started the fog and the lightning that began the fire."

"He is no more our master than you!" they sneered at the two winged protectors.

"And yet you follow him," Maleficent argued back, "How are you on this side of the wall?"

"Magic," one of them snickered as others echoed the word behind him.

"Enough of this!" Maleficent yelled at the dark fairies, "I will not have you take humans into servitude. The time of servants and specie hierarchy is over!"

"So say you, devil!"

On their opposite side of the field was a robed figure. Diaval instantly knew him. It was the same one who visited him for information during his capture. It looked like he got a new ring as it glowed brightly as it gathered its spell. The man chuckled darkly, "I may not be able to kill you, but I can weaken you!"

"Robed one, no!" the Huldufolk screamed behind Maleficent and Diaval.

With not enough time to take to the sky to escape the blast, Diaval wrapped Maleficent in his wings and shielded her completely from the spell. The manic laughter of the robed man nearly drowned out the screams of the Huldufolk as their magic and life force drained from them. Diaval felt the pull at the magic inside of him, but it was nothing compared to the screams that had come from outside of his wings. Maleficent huddled against his chest and shrunk away from the outside. She felt some of her power being pulled, but the majority of the blast went over her.

Once the blast was over, Diaval lifted his head and looked over his shoulder at the man who still held the blue magic around his ring. Diaval looked around them quickly and saw the drained corpses of the dark fairies, but everything else was untouched. He checked down at Maleficent who seemed more worn than what she was only moments ago. She wouldn't do well with another near miss. The rune on her wrist glowed with the blue magic that had seeped in. It too protected her to a point, but not enough.

"You need to get to Ulstead. Can you fly?" Diaval whispered to her and then focused his eyes back on the man.

"If you think that I am going to leave you-"

"Don't make me throw you into the air like I had to do Phillip," he quickly interrupted her. He flashed her a smile, "There is only one of them this time and I know a few more tricks that they don't know I know. Can you fly?"

"Yes."

"Then go. I will be right behind you," he quickly threw out his hand, pulled at the power stored in the ring on his finger and drew a large wall of earth and plant life from the ground in front of the sorcerer. The man yelled and fell back in surprise.

"Right behind me," she ordered him with a short kiss before she took off.

Diaval kept an eye on her disappearing form into the clouds before he looked back at the sorcerer caught in the last of the vines.

"You have learned some new tricks since we last saw one another, little raven. Even grew some wings," the voice chuckled, "I'm impressed."

"As you should be," Diaval got off the ground and patted his hands, "I'm a very impressive sort."

The man finally took note that they were alone, "Where is the devil?"

"Maleficent is already far from your reach," Diaval put out his hands as if to show him that no one else was there, "It's just you and I."

"You must have loved your punishments to face them all over again, raven."

"I am more than what I was then," he ran forward and shifted his hands into talons as he clawed at the robe.

"Thanks to you, I got a new trinket," the man spun out of his way and pulled at the magic from his ring to grab Diaval around the throat. He pulled him from the ground and hissed at the cuts that Diaval made with his talons, but didn't loosen his grip, "It has more to it than before."

Diaval felt his windpipe begin to close under the grasp of his capture. He would not do this to Maleficent again. He wouldn't be caught like an... an animal. He called out to the only thing that came to mind. One of his claws turned back into a hand and reached out into the air.

"You think that reaching for something will bring it to you?" the robed one laughed.

There was suddenly a handle in Diaval's hand. He let go of the man's arm to swing the shovel into the head. The iron-headed shovel connected with the man's head with a loud clang and hiss. The man couldn't duck in time and fell unconscious with the vicious hit. Diaval dropped to his feet, coughing and gasping for air. He stumbled and then steadied himself with the shovel in hand. He took a few deep breaths and looked at the tool.

"Yeah, I do," he answered the man's question, shook the shovel a little as if to congratulate it on saving his life and tossed it to the ground over the robed one. Then, there is was again. The slight hiss.

Diaval knelt down and pulled the sleeve up that was now over the shovel. The iron handle of the shovel laid just over the skin, the skin now hissing from the connection. Diaval took the shovel off and turned the robed figure over. He uncovered the hood and there was a Redcap underneath. No wonder that he couldn't find his figure in the crowds of humans, or his distinct walk... he was a Dark Folk.

Diaval felt someone behind him and without thought, took the new ring from the Redcap and took to the sky. Just as he flew up a string of fire blew underneath him. He turned back to see another robed figure who watched him in the sky, a pendant swinging around his neck. He shook his head as he definitely knew he was outmatched at this point should the Redcap awaken. He took off into the clouds and out of sight of the sorcerers down below.

He broke through the top of the clouds and looked frantically for Maleficent. She was riding a current of air about a mile ahead. She searched the clouds for him as well and he saw her shoulders relax a bit in relief when she finally caught sight of him. He flew quickly to her and looked her over, "Are you okay?"

"Am I?" she took his face in her hands and pulled his chin up to look at his neck, "What happened?"

"I got another ring," he produced the trinket.

She sighed heavily and looked at him square in the eyes, "What do care of a ring? What gave you these marks?"

"A Redcap," he said with a bite on his tongue, "I will explain on the way back."

As they rode some of the current back, he felt a pull at his arm as Maleficent seemed to be waning in energy. Her hand sought his as she felt herself falling lower.

"Let's fly lower," he offered just in case she may need to land quickly. They both flew through the clouds and looked down at the thorn wall just below them. Diaval kept a close eye on her should she falter, but his eyes were drawn to something in the woods on the Moor side of the line. Movement, quick, but uniformed pushed through the trees. He lowered them both to a large oak tree and placed her on a branch, "I will be right-"

"No, you will be going nowhere without me," she growled and he knew an order when he heard one.

He sighed, "We have to stay in cover."

They both left the tree and headed straight into the thorn wall where she let the branches engulf them and hide their forms. They looked through the branches toward the direction of footfalls. Then they saw it. A small force of Dark Folk marched through the Moors toward Ulstead. The troop itself was small, but there were beings that could tear down anything they came upon. At the front was one robed figure who scanned the Moors ahead of him to deem it worthy to cross. The creatures stayed to the shadows and would continue to do so until night fell.

"We need to get home," Diaval whispered and looked back at Maleficent who nodded heavily. His brows furrowed in worry and they walked out of the thorns, "Just how much did that spell take from you?"

"I just need rest," she assured him and patted him on his chest, "I can rest when we get back and after I heal you."

He didn't put up an argument as he could almost feel her frustration and anger. Instead of agreeing with her, he said nothing, picked her up in his arms and jumped into the air.

"You may not be able to carry me yet," she noted as he dropped a little in altitude in the sky. He just figured out to fly with only his own weight earlier in the day. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he held her tighter.

"I have carried you through worse," he muttered and pushed his wings toward Ulstead at a steady pace.

* * *

"A Redcap? Are you sure?" Robin asked as Diaval was looked over by Maleficent back at their pod in the sanctuary.

"As sure as I knew it was the same one who beat me," Diaval nodded and pointed to the ring now in Robin's hand, "Stole that one from him, too."

"After he almost choked you to death," Maleficent growled.

"That means that they have a way to make more focus tools- or have a stash of them," Robin hummed and spun the ring in his hand.

Maleficent sighed heavily and looked at Diaval, "I will have to heal your whole neck. My claiming mark with it."

"That just means a new one, yes?"

"Not if you're dead!" she hissed and hit him upside the head before she began to heal his neck.

"You aren't back to full strength yet, don't worry about healing me, your magic in my blood will do that for me," he tried to push her hand away, but she only shushed him and put her hand out again, "Okay, so that will have to wait after you are doing being mad at me."

"That may take a while," she added as her magic flowed all around his neck, "You told me that you would be right behind me."

"And, for lack of better judgment on my part for this, I will argue that I was," he stared at the top of her head as she didn't look up at him as she worked on his neck, "I promise that I made sure that I was going to follow you back. They were not going to catch me again."

"I wish you would stop risking your well being," she growled in frustration, "I do not wish to lose my mate so quickly."

"And you will not," he caught her hands before she withdrew them. It made her eyes raise to his, "I needed to get you out. Give you enough of a head start. Another robed one was there, right behind him, because they were ready to take _you_."

"And just what are you two doing?" Aurora asked as she burst into the small pod, Phillip and Prince John just behind her.

"I am healing your feather-headed father once more," Maleficent leaned back from Diaval to turn to Aurora, "It isn't quite dusk. We were on our way to dinner as planned."

"One that is now going to grow cold," Aurora put her hands on her hips, "What happened?"

"They are attacking outside of the Moors," Diaval reported and sat up with a rub of his hand over his entire neck. He felt the complete healing and frowned as he knew the mark under his ear was gone as well.

"What?"

"A group of Huldufolk attacked a small farming homestead at the edge of the Moors and Perceforest. Tried to take the family that lived there," Diaval explained and eyed Maleficent, "We stopped them, but it was a trap to get your mother out and unprotected. A robed one came upon us and used the draining spell. Drained the Huldufolk in an attempt to drain her enough to take her. Would have possibly worked if not for Lickspittle's charm and yours truly."

"If that had worked out so well, why would she need to heal you?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"He gave me enough time to escape another draining attempt," Maleficent relented that point at least and took a deep breath, "He faced one of his captures and was injured in the process."

"He got another ring," Robin added on and showed them the ring.

"I could care less about a ring!" she fumed.

Phillip put a hand at her back and stepped forward to try and calm her. He looked at them both, "Anything else?"

"We saw something on the fly back," Maleficent frowned, "They are coming in force. A small one, but filled with ogres, goblins, Redcaps and bogeys. They are heading here."

Phillip pinched his nose to think, "How long?"

"At least a day, unless they use magic. I doubt that they will attack in the day, so we best be on our guard the next few nights. Be sure we are ready," Maleficent explained.

"And I think I know why the Dark Folk are following them," Diaval looked at the royals, "One of the robed ones are a Dark Folk- a Redcap. He was the one who had beat me before. Redcaps don't usually care for magic all that much. Like to use their brute strength. This one is no exception. My thoughts are that he persuaded the other Dark Folk to follow these men to extinguish the rest."

"The rest?" John spoke up

"Of the humans," Maleficent answered, "As much as it is _said_ that I loath humanity, multiply that by hundred times over and it will reveal how much the Dark Folk truly despise humans. They think you have no rights to what you do have and will do everything in their power to make sure you have no standing in the Moors or anywhere. This peace treaty and blended kingdoms threaten all that they know. All that they want."

"If they win, not only will the sorcerers rule, but these Dark Ones will have free reign to enslave or kill any and all humans," Robin concluded, "And not only humans but Moor Folk as well. No fairy will be safe again."

"I'm afraid it may be so," Diaval added.

"Then we prepare for battle," Phillip nodded in his decision, "Diaval, Maleficent, I have something I need to show you."


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**:

Phillip led Maleficent and Diaval into the old iron shop that his mother had kept from his father. Once the battle his mother so vied for had died, the iron kilns were extinguished and the shop went cold. Now, as the three of them walked the floor of the shop, the fires were stoked once more and metal pounded into weapons. Maleficent stayed to the outside, Diaval between her and the iron worked kilns. In a closer look, she noticed it wasn't human workers who wielded the tools, but dwarves. Dwarves that had once lived in the deep mountains of the Moors nodded to them as they passed through. They weren't quite fairy, or much of any kind of magic either as they were quite immune to it. They were apart from humans though, and that was enough in generations long past to ostracize them to the dark tunnels of the Moors.

"I have not seen many of dwarvish descent since I was a child," Maleficent spoke as she nodded her head toward those who threw a nod or wave at the small group, "Part of me thought that they may have died out."

"They have been living peacefully on their own until now. The sorcerers have promised the dark ones full reign over their homes underground. I think that the sorcerers may have used one of their tunnel systems to hide you when they had captured you, Diaval," Phillip explained and walked with his arms behind his back, "The dwarves may be looking out for their own, but they knew instantly what side to back in this war."

"How did this come to be?" Maleficent asked.

"A messenger came a few days past and they quickly followed," Phillip looked at the small workforce, "They didn't want to be seen and I followed their wishes. In return, they promised us help. Weapons."

"Weapons?" Diaval asked and looked at the processing of iron and brass.

"Aye, weapons," a dwarf came forward with a few different options and laid them out on the table, "Coudn' be avoided any longer, lad?"

"I'm afraid not," Phillip smiled sadly to the dwarf.

"Why didn't we know?" Maleficent asked with a frown.

"No one did. Only me," Phillip frowned, "It killed me to keep it from Aurora as well. She knew I was hiding something."

"So that's what it was," Diaval let out a breath, "A bit of a big secret to keep."

"I hope she forgives me."

"And the need to hide it?" Maleficent asked.

"It be part o' the deal," the dwarf answered for Phillip, "We would stay secret until the time 'e 'ad te bring more into the fold. When this war be over, we jus' wan' te go back home as if we was never 'ere."

"When this war is over, you may go where ever you wish," Phillip said sincerely, "I would not fault you to want to go back to the Moors, but you are welcome anywhere in our kingdoms. You do not need to hide any longer."

"Appreciated," the dwarf nodded and waved his hand at the tabletop. He pointed to the short and long swords first, "Best of dwarven make. Iron blades, but brass handles an' guards. Both fairy an' human can wield it. The Dark Ones may be a bit different, but iron 'urts 'em all the same."

Maleficent looked at the sword and reached out. She felt the warmth of the iron, but no pain and no hissing from her skin as she picked up the handle. She nodded at the claims and put the sword back down. There was also a spear with an iron head and brass or copper handles along the shaft. Smaller daggers sat at the end where their tips were dipped in molten iron to only coat the blade underneath and sharpened to points.

"Will they work?" Phillip asked Maleficent as she scanned the weapons.

"Yes. The sheaths will have to be made thick for those who carry them, but they will work well against the Dark Folk," Maleficent nodded and then turned to the dwarf metal worker, "Phillip is right. There is no need to hide any longer. Moors or human kingdoms, you have a right to step into the sun."

"We thank ye."

"And I thank you," she nodded to him, "How many do we have ready?"

"Enough to cover the army at the ready," Phillip announced.

"Already?"

"We work fast," the dwarf smirked.

* * *

There were guards and sentinels on watch all night toward the Moors and the waters that shared the border. The last of the Moor Folk that could make it crossed the border and the bridge was closed. The thorn wall stood silent and strong against the impending battle to come.

Diaval made one last loop over the border and then down to the courtyard where both men and Fairy were learning with the new weaponry. Luckily most were already proficient in weapons and only needed to compensate for the weight difference. Percival walked up and down the lines of men and would shout technique or corrections. Shrike seemed to mirror him with the Dark Fey that had stayed. Most of them were pulled from the Moors as they knew where the enemy was heading. Percival and Shrike would pass one another, their shoulders only briefly touching. Then Shrike would continue tips against the Dark Folk to the men and Percival would contribute to the use of force to the fairy.

At the far side of the courtyard, against the thorn wall, the tree warriors had special made spears in hand to use. Diaval even spotted young Simon among them as he practiced with a short sword in one hand and then would switch to the dagger in the other. Leaf and then other trees would mumble and nod at his technique. It would seem, the young man was a welcomed addition to their circle.

"Lord Diaval?"

Diaval turned from the training and saw Lord Elwine with a regular short sword at his side. Diaval nodded his head to him and eyed his weapon, "Lord Elwine. That's not one of the new swords."

"Family sword," Elwine explained and put his hand to the hilt, "It still carries an iron blade."

"You know how to use it?"

"Of course. Every Lord has been taught swordplay," Elwine nodded and looked back at the thorn wall and then to Diaval, "Are we really headed for war?"

"As much as I detest the idea, it looks like that is where it is heading," he nodded and began to walk again through the courtyard and toward the sanctuary, "Has been for a while now."

Elwine fell into step with him as he walked, "Is it smart to train everyone against the Dark Ones if some people may be traitors?"

"We will not dissuade any who wish to join the fight. We will make sure that they will be ready. We are not going to send in more people to die," Diaval frowned at the idea, "There may be traitors- in fact, I am sure there are."

"And yet you train them?"

"Along with the other hundred that are loyal, yes," Diaval shrugged. He looked over the lord at his side and stopped to look closely at him, "I have a question for you."

"I am an open book," Elwine offered.

"Why did you oppose the re-sending of Warwick's council seat earlier?"

"The lords are all well-knit with one another. Hemmet's cabinet has always backed the Warwicks. The Elwine's being a part of that cabinet has followed suit. I may not follow his line of thinking, but I do have respect for traditions and loyalties."

"Even if they may be wrong?"

"Let me ask you this: did you ever do something despicable under Maleficent's orders?"

Diaval thought back to his servitude under Maleficent. He thought of everything that she had asked of him and he did without argument. The spying on the court was his main objective for the most part. Anything that was 'despicable' she had done on her own, by her own hand. She held all the fault and sheltered him from blame even then.

"No," Diaval shook his head, "She did her evil deeds, yes. I collected information for her to do those deeds, yes. But the actual despicable act? She kept me blameless. I never really noticed until now."

"But if she had asked you to do so, would you have?"

"If she had, she wouldn't be Maleficent," Diaval answered and shook his head, "But I would not have had a choice."

"Then I guess you could count me as a servant to tradition," Elwine concluded. He sighed heavily and looked at the sky, "It's hours still until sun up. I think I should at least rest my eyes."

"When they attack, it will be in the night," Diaval reminded him.

"As all things of the dark must," Elwine nodded in understanding and walked away.

Diaval watched the man with a bit of trepidation. Elwine never struck him as a fighter or much of a voice in the council. A small cog in a bigger machine in the working of the lords of Ulstead. Either he was a very small part, or he only presented himself that way.

The walk back to his pod was met with many stops along the way. He checked on all who he could as they prepared themselves or their families for the coming battle. Maleficent and Phillip had made an escape plan for those who would not be able to fight with the help of the Dwarves. There were crypts under the castle that would be able to be navigated out into far fields where they would be able to run toward Perceforest. There, they would take supplies and run again. If Ulstead falls, there was not much hope for Perceforest. The thought of loss felt heavy on Diaval's heart. Too many lives and too many people depended on a win.

He walked into the pod and was pleasantly surprised to see that Maleficent was there already. He thought that the planning with Aurora and Smiling John would have taken up her time through the majority of the night. She was curled in the nest, her hair already loose from the wrap from earlier, her gown was one that she used mostly for evening rest and her eyes closed. Her head was nestled over her folded arm as the other laid lazily over her middle. Her breath was slow and even as she slept soundly in their makeshift home. He sat next to the nest so that his face was level with hers and let her sleep without intrusion. Her wings fluttered in her sleep and he wondered if she dreamed of flying above the clouds with him as often as he did with her.

After sitting down, he finally felt the weight of the day settle in his body. She needed sleep because of the slight draining from earlier and he needed it from the flying and the short fight with a Redcap. His hand went to his throat in memory, but he rubbed the skin only once and then pushed himself up. He took off his shoes and loosened the cuffs on his shirt before he sat at the edge of the nest. He put a light hand over the one on her waist.

She woke with a large inhale and blinked up at him. She settled immediately and touched his hand that had reached for hers, "Diaval."

"I didn't want to wake you, but I didn't want to be blasted by magic trying to climb into our nest without you knowing it was me," he told her and ran his hand over her waist.

"Good thinking these days," she nodded sleepily and pulled at his arm, "Come then."

He climbed into the nest, facing her as always, but had to stop and rearrange his wings behind him. He never had problems with sleeping with wings before. Now it was one more thing to think about before he had to lay his head down. At his third attempt to get settled, Maleficent reached around and placed one of his wings against his back and guided the other one to his side where it would cover both of them comfortably. Her arms wound around his middle and her head found its usual place on his chest. He shook his head with a huff and wrapped her up in his arms and his wing.

"How are you?" he asked with his lips to the top of her head.

She closed her eyes for a second and looked up with a large sigh, "Aurora has forgiven Phillip for the secret, though has given him quite the reprimand for it. She is the only one outside of us original three that now know of the dwarves' involvement. The battle plans are drawn and kept only to the loyal generals to use as the battle plays out. I hope that we don't have to use most of our contingencies that were laid out. I am still a bit exhausted over the draining from earlier in the day and that makes me worry about how much these charms are actually going to help those who fight. Are they walking into a slaughter? Should they go to the battlefield at all?"

"I am hearing stress," Diaval noted and kissed her forehead, "They want to take the chance to save their home. Charm or no, they will fight. Aurora and Phillip both are resolute to stop the war from taking more lives than not fighting would do. We will do what we can to stop it."

"Are you certain that I cannot force you to lead the retreating force of civilians?" Maleficent asked from under his chin.

"No more than I can you," he kissed her nose with a small smile on his lips.

"You're infuriating," she muttered.

"Determined, some would say," Diaval announced proudly and hugged her close. He ducked his head and nuzzled her cheek before he spoke against next to her ear, "Said determination won me you, so I should not complain."

"It was not your stubborn _determination_," she slowly moved her arms between the two of them, her hands flat against his chest to feel his heartbeat.

"Oh?" he cocked his head to the side and smiled at the new game they were playing. It got her mind off of other things. He looked up at the ceiling of their pod in thought as his hands moved to clasp one another at the small of her back, "Was it my irresistible charm? My bewitching demeanor? My beautifully preened feathers?"

"It was your faith," she said quietly.

"Faith?" he quirked an eyebrow and returned his gaze to hers.

"In me," she explained and cupped his cheek in her hand and looked into his eyes and scanned across his face, "When everyone else wrote me off as being lost to evil, you saw a hint of good. When I pushed away affection, only you believed that I deserved any when I was in despair. When everyone thought that I had cursed King John, you trusted that there was another explanation."

Diaval furrowed his brows in confusion at how she knew.

"Aurora told me how you tried to talk her out of blaming me for his sleeping death," she admitted, "And how you kept the Moors together in my absence."

"Aurora was falling apart, someone had to be there for her and the Moor Folk."

"You were the one who loved me even when I had no love to give back," she now brought both hands to cup his face, her forehead touched his, "...and the patience to wait until I did."

"I will wait forever again for you if I need to, but I will never leave you," he promised against her lips as they were so close, one hand stroked her hair and then down her back to her wings, "Faith is just a part of it. So is patience- and determination. It's love, Maleficent. It always has been. I _love_ you."

Her lips closed the minuscule distance between the two of them. Her hands pulled at his shirt to meld her lips against his. His hands pushed at her back, careful to avoid her wings as her feathers spread and draped over his wing that covered them. His mouth opened in a gasp against hers and she took the opportunity to introduce her tongue to his again. He didn't shy away much to her pleasure. Her hands began to roam as they had done a few times before. One reached into his shirt as the other ran up to his hair to push through the soft feather-like strands. A growl from the back of his throat vibrated through his chest. Her hand that traced his chest scrapped her nails lightly over his scars and skin in response.

She pulled his head back from her by his hair and pushed him fully back against the nest. He shifted and pulled his wings to spread at either side of him so he wouldn't be right on them. She straddled his lap, one hand still in his hair while the other gripped lightly at his shoulder. His hands framed her hips as she pushed down against him, her knees to either side of his own hips.

"I thought that you said you were still exhausted from the draining," he reminded her in a breathy voice.

"Complaining?" she asked after she pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

"Shutting my mouth," he shook his head at himself and leaned up to kiss her again.

"Good," she smiled against his lips and began to pepper his lips and jaw with short nips and kisses.

Her hands pushed him back again into the nest and she sat up, her hands on his chest for support. With a flick of her hand, the light that filled their pod went out, the faint moonlight streamed in and lit the contour of her skin from behind. The light was not the only thing that disappeared with the flick of her hand. Her hair fell over one shoulder and tickled his now bare chest. His hands didn't feel the earthy, woven fabric of her night shift over her hips. His skin met hers and skimmed lightly from under her ribs down to curve over her buttocks.

"New trick?" he asked and felt her heated center above him.

"For when I am a bit restless," she agreed and pushed herself against his lap. He moaned loudly at the contact and felt himself twitch at her thigh. She chuckled darkly as his hands clenched at her hips to push up against her. Her own hands ran over his and up his arms to his elbow, "...or when you may be a little low on your outstanding patience."

"A teachable trick then?" he asked in a pant and pushed up against her.

"We shall see," she chuckled again.

She pulled his hands up to her chest while she rolled her hips against his, her heat prevalent. A sigh of indulgence fell from her lips as his fingers and thumbs flicked and massaged her breasts. Her hand ran through her hair to keep it over one shoulder and out of the way of her quivering wings. One of her hands found support against his chest as the other lined him up at her entrance. Her legs pushed her up just far enough and lowered her carefully over him. A moan then escaped her as he pushed into her from below. Her large wings extended behind her as her head was thrown back in rapture.

His own head was forced back into the plushness of their nest by the pressure of her around him once more. Large hands went back to her hips and pushed her down to engulf him fully to the hilt. Her hands went to his chest, flat against his skin as she adjusted to the luscious stretch of her inner muscles. They both held their positions for a moment longer before Maleficent moved her hips up only to slide back down.

"Oh... oh my..." Diaval muttered and gripped tighter at her hips. He didn't know if he was going to survive the rest of the night with her killing him like she was.

She pushed up again and then down with a little more force than from before. She bit at her bottom lip and moaned above him. He heard her wings thrash in the air behind her with every drop back down on him. They both gasped for air heavily as bliss engulfed them both. Her rhythm above him which began tentative and slow, now turned sharp and built up in speed.

"Kiss me," she huffed into the air, her hands still against his chest to keep her upright.

He instantly sat up and wrapped his arms around her. His lips connected with hers as she had asked of him. Their tongues dueled as he was now the one to push up into her. Her legs shifted and wrapped around his waist, her arms coming up under his arms to grip at his back. His wings folded back out into the small space behind him and almost vibrated in ecstasy. Her heels dug into the lowest part of his back to push him further into her with every downstroke. Her chest pressed flush against his and dragged against him in delicious friction with each thrust. Another moan erupted from her and flowed into his mouth.

"Mistress," he whispered against her lips. A desperate plea to her.

"Take me, Diaval," she whispered back and licked at his bottom lip before she nipped it.

"You are already mine," he growled and claimed her lips instantly.

He put his hands under her as he leaned forward and was able to position her under him, her wings spread out against the nest as his was when he was under her. He kept her legs around his waist with one hand over her right thigh. He pushed hard into her, his wings flapped behind him with each thrust against her to push deeper than before. She gasped and moaned loudly at each drive into her. Her nails scratched along his back for some kind of purchase and found his wings.

"Oh, don't stop..." she gripped at the black wings and pulled.

"Ah, Mistress!" he nearly yelled into the air of their pod. He pushed hard and forward, never relenting from his new and inflamed need for her. His arm folded under him and his face fell into the crook of her neck and shoulder. His tongue laved over his old love mark and his teeth bit tenderly down her shoulder.

Her own mouth found that familiar spot under his ear and nipped at his earlobe, "That's it, Diaval. That's it, love. Don't ever stop. Don't hold back... don't hold back from me..."

One hand still gripped at the outside of her thigh as the other cradled her back between her wings. His breath puffed over her shoulder and neck as rhythm began to crescendo. He felt like he was soaring and about ready to fall into a dive. The exhilaration of the wind and the fall rolled through him while his hips pounded relentlessly into his mate.

"Mistress... Maleficent!" he bit down on her shoulder as he came undone.

The simple and primal act threw her over the precipice as well. Her hands gripped at his back and shoulders as her body completely tensed and fell apart all at once, "Diaval!"

He slumped forward, his forehead connected at her shoulder. He still felt her pulsing around him as he filled her completely. Her soft body shook in the after tremors of her climax and he held her tenderly as she rode it out. He kissed at her neck, her jaw, her lips as she panted and mewed through her release. Once he felt her relax and her breathing evened out, he let her leg down carefully from where he had held it over his hip.

He leaned back to pull out from her, but her hands stayed steady at his back.

"Maleficent?" he asked and looked down at her.

"Just stay..." she asked and barely opened her eyes to look up at him, "Please."

"As long as you want," he nodded and kissed her softly before he found a position where he was not to crush her or her lovely wings. His own wings draped over them both.

She turned her head to place her forehead against his, "Promise me, that when all this silly war nonsense is over, we will make love like this again. That you and I will hold each other as we fall apart and know that the other will catch them... promise me."

He nodded against her head, their noses touched and he huffed a small chuckle, "I promise you. Every night if that is what you desire. I promise."

They wrapped up in one another and let the quiet noises of the sanctuary lull them into sleep as the sun began to take to the sky.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**:

The next day came late for them. Diaval was the first to wake to the slivers of sunlight that penetrated into the pod and directly onto his eyelids. It must have been the late morning or the early afternoon at the latest by how strong the sunlight was. He muttered something quietly and turned his head to the side and into Maleficent's hair. He took a deep breath in of her scent and naturally turned to encompass her with his body. Her naked form hidden from the rest of the world, totally safe from all the world's horrors and terrors protected by his body and his feathers. His hand ran over the arm that wrapped over his waist and she responded by her hand finding his and wove their fingers together. Their joined hands resettled between the two of them in the down of both of their wings under them.

"What time is it?" she murmured, her voice a little hoarse from sleep. He never heard anything that could ever compare to it.

"Early afternoon," he answered his best guess with his eyes still closed and his lips at her forehead.

"We should get up," she mentioned, but made no move to do so. If anything she pulled herself further into his embrace, "We have to be prepared for the night."

"We are prepared to a point and that will have to do," he finally opened his eyes and looked at the pod. The light from outside was bright and strong. It seemed like the clouds that had been overhead were finally swept away during the early morning hours. He yawned loudly above her and pulled her hand to his lips, "But you are right."

"As always," she smirked and finally opened her eyes.

"Oh really? Always?" he asked with a lift to his voice as he looked down into her eyes.

"Always," she nodded, resolute in her answer.

"I can think of a few times where you weren't so correct," he took a deep breath as if to list them.

"Don't you dare," she warned him and pushed up just far enough to kiss him before he could begin to list them off. He hummed in appreciation and wove his arms around her back and kissed back with a hunger renewed from the night before.

The door to their pod instantly crashed open with an eager Aurora, "You two missed breakfast. I thought that- Oh!"

"Aurora!" Maleficent yelled out.

Diaval instantly fanned out his wings to cover both himself and Maleficent as Maleficent did the same, their nest now a tangle of wings and only a couple of splotches of skin or hair. He looked over his shoulder through one of the openings left from their wings and toward Aurora, hoping that he was not as red as he felt.

"Knocking is preferred, Little One."

"I- I am so sorry!" Aurora squeaked with a completely red face before she backed out the door of the pod, "Take your time."

The door slammed shut and everything was quiet.

A few seconds passed in silence until Diaval began to laugh loudly, his wings shaking with his laughter. He looked to Maleficent who still felt a little shocked at the situation.

"I hardly find the amusement in this," she tried to chastise his delight, but held a spark of impish glee in her own eyes.

"I think that we have finally embarrassed our daughter to point that she had to run away," he tilted his head to the door, "We have reached the pinnacle of parenthood."

"What we have done is scar the poor Beastie for the rest of her life," Maleficent grinned back at him and pushed him from her. She waved her hand and pulled a dark green dress from the air. As she pulled it on, she felt Diaval come behind her. He pulled her back to him, her wings pushed between the two of them. His kissed her naked shoulder over the small bruise that had formed from his bite the night before. She pulled the sleeve up her arm and covered the spot he had just kissed. She turned in his arms, "We need to see to our people. And make sure that Aurora does not heat her face too drastically from the shame of it all."

Her hand landed on his chest and he was dressed in dragon scale once again. He looked at his clothed front and noticed the shoulder armor that she had added to the dress she had chosen. With a nod of his head he kissed her quickly and then turned to the door. He opened it for her and led her out toward the castle. As he closed the door he chuckled, "Remind me to add some kind of lock on this thing."

* * *

The two of them found Aurora in the dining hall. They had slept past breakfast and now the dining table had been set for lunch. Their daughter apologized profusely for the walk in and they both hugged her in forgiveness. Then they immediately turned to the table and to some kind of meal.

"I am famished," Diaval announced and bit into some roasted boar.

"I am not surprised," Maleficent flashed him a smirk.

"And I do not need to know," Aurora finished.

"Where is Phillip this morning?" Maleficent asked to find another course of conversation.

"With the training groups in the courtyard," she sighed and shook her head, "He has this ridiculous notion that he will be out there on the battlefield with them."

"That I will," Phillip walked into the dining hall, still dressed in an older training shirt and dark colored breeches, "I will not let these men fight alone."

"So you will leave me alone?" Aurora asked with a small tilt of her head.

"It is expected that the king fight along with his subjects," Phillip took in a deep breath as this was an argument that he had on more than one occasion with his young wife, "I will come back. Percival will see to that."

"If not the two of us," Diaval said simply and looked at Maleficent who nodded softly.

"_Both_ of you are going out there?" Aurora frowned and folded her arms over her chest.

"I am the guardian of the Moors, Beastie," Maleficent reminded her, "I cannot sit behind the lines and wait while fairy fight for their home. I know what to expect from these sorcerers and the Moor Folk have prepared for their attacks. Please don't make me convince you too. It was hard enough with Diaval."

"She _really_ had to convince me," Diaval frowned, "I don't want to see her completely drained, but she made good points. Besides, I will be out there to guard her myself. Won't let her out of my sight."

Aurora let out a defeated breath through her nose, "Do you think that it will happen tonight?"

"More than likely," Maleficent nodded once more, "I wouldn't be surprised if they are to strike the moment the sun touches the tops of the hills."

"You need to come back," Aurora looked at all of them and then focused on Diaval, "_All_ of you, please."

"You get caught in a vortex of magic one time and you become _that_ individual," Diaval said as he popped a piece of the boar into his mouth, "I came back."

"After a week," Aurora gave him a playful warning glance, "Once is one time too many."

Percival entered the dining hall and bowed before the royals, "Your Majesties, there is a messenger at the bridge ruins."

"Messenger?" Phillip asked, eyebrows furrowed, "From where?"

"The Moors."

Diaval and Maleficent were the first to leave the room after Percival as Aurora and Phillip followed them. The training the the courtyard stopped briefly at the unknown visitor's arrival at the river's edge. There, alone on the other side was a robed figure, blue color emanating from his ring. Shrike, Talom and Saoirse were at the edge opposite the messenger, Shrike's eyes not only on the figure across from them, but at the water for any unwanted surprises. Diaval also took a look over the water briefly before he pulled both Talom and Saoirse back with a look.

Maleficent held her staff in hand and stood at the edge of the broken bridge from their side. Her wings opened wide for a moment to block any harm that may spread behind her toward Phillip and Aurora. Her feathers brushed another as she noticed that Diaval stood at her side, his own wings spread doing the same. Her eyes narrowed back on the robed one, "What message do you have sorcerer?"

"You know we are here for battle," he yelled across the river, "Must we have bloodshed?"

"According to you and your actions, yes," Maleficent hissed and a flash of green lit in her eyes as her fingertips burned with green fire.

"We are asking for so little," the man started again, unperturbed by the show of magic, "We have taken over the lands already. Let us rule the Moors without interference. Let us have this magical place and we will leave your kingdoms alone... For a time."

"The Moors _are_ part of our kingdoms!" Aurora yelled from directly behind Maleficent.

"You cannot force the Moors from who they truly belong to," Maleficent reminded the man.

"Who? Your queen?"

"No, the magical beings that inhabit it- sustain it," she looked at the water's edge on the Moor side of the river. The water had turned murky and dark, so unlike the water nymphs to keep it as such, "You have driven them from their homes, drained them of their magic and taken the very core from which they draw their life force. The Moors will perish long before you have your fill without those who clean its waters, refresh the glens and flowerbeds, and spread magic through all the regions of the land. So you see, there will be bloodshed, for you are not killing only the Moor Folk, but the Moors themselves. My people- _our_ people will not have it."

"So you have made their choice?"

"We have made our choice," Phillip stepped forward and held out his sword toward the man, "We will fight for our kingdom. Our _whole_ kingdom."

"So be it, young king," the man nodded under his cloak and began to step back into the dark trees, "You know when to expect us."

"They will come tonight," Maleficent said as Phillip sheathed his sword at his side.

"Over the water?" Phillip asked though he didn't move his eyes from the river bank.

"With sorcery on their side, more than likely," Maleficent turned from the banks and the green flames on her hand extinguished. She looked at the onlookers that were behind her. Lords, ladies, peasants, fairy and human alike looked on with fear, but determination. She took a breath, "We will be attacked tonight. Prepare yourselves and your loved ones. It will not be an easy battle."

Many bodies began to scurry to different places. Some to their homes to ready their families, some to their shops to ready their livelihoods and others to the training grounds to ready themselves.

"What are we to do?" Aurora asked from Maleficent's side.

"You are to help your people as you so often do," Maleficent smiled down at her, kissed her on the top of her head and pushed her with Phillip toward the castle, "And get your husband in whatever shape you may need him."

"Come, Aurora," Phillip wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her toward the castle.

Diaval stepped next to Maleficent, "If it comes to it, she will be safe with the evacuation."

"I know," Maleficent nodded, but let out a worried breath, "But that means that we have failed. That means that I will no longer be able to protect her. Neither of us will."

"You listen to me," he held her face in his hands and looked directly into her eyes, "We will win this. We will see Aurora reign brilliantly with Phillip and their future children. We will go back to the Moors and bring it back to its glory. We will be with each other every night in our nest like I promised you. We will soar over the skies of the Moors together again... maybe with some other little ones soaring with us one day."

Her eyes widened at the implication, "Children? Like those you care for with Udo?"

"Like those that look like you and have endless charm like me," he smirked and chuckled nervously, "If it is something to be then we will experience it together. We will win this day, because I want and will get that chance with you."

She smiled up at him, careful that her eyes didn't let any of her tears fall, "We will. Because I want that chance too."

"Excuse the intrusion," Lord Elwine walked toward them.

Diaval stood in front of Maleficent to give her a moment to dry her eyes, "Lord Elwine."

"I had thought about what you said last night," Elwine started and looked at both him and Maleficent once she turned toward him again, "I was wrong to back Warwick. I want to fight for what I believe in."

"It's a good start," Maleficent nodded.

"I was hoping to pledge myself to your safety on this night, my lady," Lord Elwine bowed before her, "I know you have your mate to protect you well, but I will guard you with my sword and my honor. Let me fight for something I wish to fight for."

"For me?"

"For your further protection of the Moors," he added, "Those lands need you. I fight for that."

"Then we welcome you," Diaval smiled to the man and waved his hand for the Lord to stand, "And I thank you. You have saved her once before and I can never repay you for that. Whatever I did would never be enough. I will be at her side in battle, but be it for me to refuse more protection for my mate."

"What about you?" she asked with a quirk of her brow, "Who is to protect you?"

"You, of course," he smiled wide at her, "You would trust no one else."

"Then I will be with you out on the field," Lord Elwine bowed quickly and then walked toward the King's guard who were to be close to Phillip during the battle.

"You trust him with my safety?" Maleficent asked when Elwine was out of earshot.

"I trust no one other than myself with you," he countered, "But it will be nice to have another set of eyes on your safety out there. I may be able to change my form at will, but I still don't have eyes in the back of my head. And since you blatantly deny my plan of keeping you with Aurora, I will take all advantages to keep you on your feet- or wings."

She nodded slowly and took a few steps toward the armory, "Come, I think I want to take another look at those new weapons."

* * *

Diaval and Maleficent stood side by side at the water's edge toward the Moors. Phillip and the King's Guard behind him stood at Maleficent's other side. They looked back at the castle to see a hint of a blond head peek over the railing at them for the final time before the sun began to fall behind the hills. The golden hair soon disappeared into the tower and they all spared a sigh of relief. Torches lit behind them and along the river's banks. Large thorn walls towered behind the troops, protecting not only the castle, but the inner workings of the sanctuary. Should the enemy get past the ranks, they would not get past the torn walls to those who could not fight.

Dark Fey were spread through out the many troops of men and fairy alike. Their wings posed to make any movement to fly or use as weapons. Talom and Saoirse led their own troops at either end of the line while Shrike stayed with the King's Guard in a place of leadership under Maleficent. Udo could be seen with other Tundra Fey toward the middle, while a few of the Forest Fey stood mirrored at the other end. True, this was not the full strength of the Dark Fey, but it was enough that they had stayed.

"It's a bit ironic, isn't it?" Diaval asked as he scanned the tree line.

"What is?" Phillip asked, his hand present over his sword.

"That we are standing on this side of the river ready to defend," Diaval shook his head with a deep breath, "Thought that it would be opposite should I ever had to fight for my home."

"You are still fighting for your home, Lord Diaval," Elwine explained, "The Moors are still there."

"As they will always be," Diaval nodded and his head tilted toward the water as he heard the water flow shift. He looked down and saw more and more water hags fill the clear water, "We have company."

"They cannot do much out of the water," Maleficent had noticed them, but her eyes still on the far bank.

Then out of the mists of the Moors, shadows began to take form. Ogres, bogeys, wraiths, ghouls, red caps and goblins all chattered and groaned on the other side of the banks. Two robed figures came forward opposite from Phillip and Maleficent. One of them lifted their hand aglow with magic, and the other tore his robe from himself to show the Redcap under neath. He did not hold a new ring on his hand this time- instead he brandished a long, sharp but rusted scythe. He stared at Diaval and smiled evilly toward him. The whole bank of Dark Folk began to stomp their feet and grunt together. They looked toward the sorcerer in the middle who lifted his hands and the dark power grew.

"You would not relent!" the man shouted from under his hood, "Now you will all die! The king, the guardian of the Moors, the whole kingdom shall burn!"

The blue magic grew steadily stronger above him, the wind kicked up around him as his robes blew furiously around him.

"Ready, men!" Phillip yelled out and readied his sword, "Ready, Fairy!"

All along the line, fairy, fey and man readied their weapons for the battle in wait for the order of attack.

"Come and stand with me!" Maleficent called out once again. The tree guardians walked from the towers and the buildings of the hamlet that surrounded the castle. From below the thorn wall, multiple ground dragons made of vines, earth and bark emerged and roared behind the troops up and down the banks of the river. She turned back to the opposing force who wavered only little in their chants.

"Your magic will pale in comparison to mine!" the robed man laughed louder as the wind picked up worse around him and the magic in hand. His hood finally flipped back and there for all to see was none other than Lord Warwick, his face in a manic smile, twisted in his goal, "Let's start the war, shall we?"

"How am I not surprised," Diaval growled and his wings bristled.

"No takers?" Warwick asked, "Then I'll start."

He finally released the power from his fingers, the blast followed the tree line and an old, large tree fell into the water. The massive, over sized trunk instantly cut off the water of the raging river between the two armies. Water that pushed against the tree diverted and washed around the large wall of the Hamlet on the other side to find a new way to the sea. The men of Ulstead and Perceforest eyed the now open gateway and watched and waited for any signal to begin a charge.

The water hags screeched at their water now failing to be replenished and crawled along the mud and muck under them. They looked up at Warwick and reached for him for help or assistance. They would find none.

Warwick chuckled and looked at his ring, "Already in need of a bit of refreshment."

He waved his hand and a purple mist flowed into the now empty chasm of the river bed. It covered the entire bed and focused completely on the water hags that laid helpless. They screamed further as their essence was drained by the man above them until they fell silent. Soon the mist crawled back to him and converged over his ring where the blue light shown bright once more.

"He would kill those from his own side," Phillip growled.

"If it meant that he would win, sire," Elwine nodded and gripped at his sword.

"Then let us make sure he doesn't," Phillip swore under his breath, "Percival?"

"Yes, Sire?"

"Let's make good use of this river bed."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Warwick smirked at his Redcap counterpart.

The Redcap smiled wide, his gruesome teeth shined in the new moonlight. He turned to the Dark Folk behind him, "Let's take what's ours! It is our time! Attack!"

Dark Folk of all kinds leaped into the riverbed and ran toward the Ulstead boarder.

"Attack!" Phillip ordered and led the charge into the gaping whole.

Maleficent shot into the air and yelled as the other Dark Fey followed suit. The warriors took to the air and screamed in war cries as they descended on the dark creatures of the Moors. The earth dragons plummeted into the ground and swam through the mud and slick earth as they devoured Dark Folk and drug them into the earth. Moor Folk picked up and threw many of the smaller Dark Folk as they made their way through the battle. Men used tactics learned from both Percival and Shrike as their weapons sliced and hissed through Dark Fairy flesh.

Diaval swooped down with two other Fey against a large concentration of wraiths that had cornered a small group of men at the far side near the tree trunk. He flew close and turned his feet into talons and claws. He gripped the wraiths by their shoulders only to toss two of them into the water on the other side of the downed tree. They were soon ripped apart by the water hags that were left from the draining. They held no allegiances- except to their now dead sisters. The other two fey stabbed the other wraiths with their spears as they killed the dark ones. The men nodded in thanks and ran toward the company of goblins that were trying to pin down a group of Moor Folk led by Robin.

Maleficent soared over a large group of ogres as they stomped through the middle of the river crossing. She screamed out in rage as the horn on her wings sliced across their chests and made them reel back in pain. Another form flew from the other side, their talons gouging the monsters on their backs. The monsters spun again in pain and became confused on their standing.

Maleficent landed on a rock not too far from the ogres.

Diaval soared up to her and took a deep breath when he landed, "You want to take on a whole line of ogres on your own?"

"They are no threat to me. I have faced worse," she reminded him and brought up her hand to throw a long line of green fire at the ogres. They all screamed and began to roll in the mud in hopes that it would extinguish the flames. She lifted her brows in a challenge to Diaval, "See?"

From the other side of the bank the Redcap growled and set his sights on the Diaval in the gorge. He took a step to proceed into battle when he was stopped by the sorcerer's hand.

"Why do you stop me?" he growled and pointed at Diaval, "I want to play. He and I have to let our game play out."

"And as much I would love to see you put that bird on a pike, I have another idea," Warwick turned his attention to the fallen tree and set a blast of magic toward the trunk.

"Half of the forces that we brought are still down there," the Redcap frowned, "No to mention-"

"So are the bird and the King," Warwick smirked, "Two birds, one tree. The benefits definitely outweigh any losses."

The large tree began to splinter and groan now that it lost part of its center. Both sides scrambled to head to land, except for the Dark Fey. Many of them flew directly to the tree and began to weave their earth magic on the trunk to strengthen the bond. Maleficent and Diaval both flew to them to help where they could. Diaval began to use what he learned of earth magic to support the sides where water began to seep through.

"I don't know if this will hold," he called out and looked over his side where Phillip was engaged with goblins with Percival at his back.

"It will!" Maleficent yelled back and lifted her hands now with gold magic flowing around her fingers. Two monstrous earth dragons burst from the sides of the riverbed and enveloped the tree with their own bodies. They weaved around one another and the large tree until there were no more leaks to be had. The Dark Fey stayed air born to keep an eye on the tree until arrows began to shoot through the air toward them. Two fell from the sky as their wings were torn through by iron arrows.

A few arrows flew past Maleficent close enough that she felt the heat off of the arrowhead next to her cheek. They looked down to see a small group of goblins with crossbows below. Before the little creatures could reload, Elwine let his sword fly through and around them. He chopped and cut and when they were down he looked up to nod at Maleficent and Diaval. He waved briefly and then went on to help in the next fight.

"Okay, that didn't go as planned..." Warwick saw the tree now re-enforced turned to the Redcap, "Now you may play."

"Excellent," he grinned again as he held up his scythe. He turned to the other half of their forces, "Kill to your pleasure!"

The other Dark Folk yelled out in adrenaline and ran toward the opened river.

The Redcap led the way into the mud as he slashed and crushed any human or fairy in his way. He wielded his scythe in practiced motions and laughed as the blood began to spill around him. He fought his way toward the middle of the battle where he had last seen the winged man. Through a small crowd of men he saw the form of a black bear with a raven beak tearing apart some fellow, yet smaller redcaps. He stood over a few injured Moor Folk and threw one Dark Fairy after another away from them. The Redcap chuckled darkly and rushed at the bear.

Diaval looked up in time to see the scythe coming. His bear claw came up and stopped the blade in time from impaling him. He roared to the two fairies under him and they ran to regroup with others. The Redcap pulled his scythe down and sliced through Diaval's arm. He roared again this time in pain as he took a couple of steps back from the Redcap.

"Did you really think that you would get away from me again, raven?" the Redcap taunted him and licked at the blood on his scythe, "This time, there will be no iron shovel to call to. You will not be getting back up. I will guarantee it."

Diaval quickly shifted his form again into his first form of a raven. His wing was bleeding, but was healing slowly with the magic that traveled in his blood. He cawed loudly at the Redcap and flew around him quickly as the Redcap swung his scythe around him, chasing the fast flier.

"Come down here and face me like a man!" the Redcap screamed up at him.

Diaval stopped in his quick flight to look down at the creature below him. He flew down to land a ways away from the Redcap as a man, "I will face you, but not as a man- for I am not one."

"What are you then?" the Redcap challenged and shifted his scythe in his hands.

"I am a many things. None to describe all of who I am, but I know one that is close," he paused and took a breath as his form shifted again. His form grew massive as wings sprouted again and the large black dragon that tore apart Stefan's castle stood snarling at the Redcap.

"I have slain dragons before!" the Redcap screamed at him.

Diaval seemed to beam in pride at him. For he was no regular dragon either.

Fire spewed from Diaval's mouth as he followed the Redcap, his tail taking out other small groups of Dark Folk as he went. Suddenly, a large burst of fire exploded from his mouth and caught the back of the Redcap as he turned to run. The Redcap lost his scythe and it fell into the mud, instantly covered by the shuffling of others in battle.

"No!" the Redcap yelled and dug into the mud to find his weapon, his back singed and burned black.

"You are done with," Diaval said as he shrunk back into the form of a man, his wings stayed with him this time and shifted behind him. He held one of the iron swords from its scabbard and came closer to the Redcap.

"You will not beat me!" the Redcap snarled. He turned, leaped to his feet and turned to grab Diaval by the throat again. He lifted him up by the neck and held him high above his head, "You will die today!"

"Not in my cards," Diaval struggled against his grip briefly before he stabbed the sword forward and the iron hissed as it tore through the arm. The Redcap screamed and dropped him into the mud. Diaval reacted quickly, kicked his foot out and tripped the monster back. Once it landed on his back, Diaval stabbed the iron blade into the shoulder of the fallen monster. The Redcap sneered up at him and held his injured arm as he sneaked glances at the sword in his shoulder.

"This will not kill me."

"I know," Diaval reached out and snatched the red cap right off of the monster's head.

"What have you done?!" he screamed and his good arm left his injury to grip at the top of his head.

"Funny thing about listening to old stories," Diaval panted and rubbed at his neck briefly before he held up the cap in his hand, "You learn some weaknesses, some opportunities should you be faced with the worst of the worst."

"My cap!"

"You cannot survive without it," Diaval pointed out and looked the monster in the eyes, "You said I was to die today. I think you had it backwards. I was to end you today."

The monster's eyes widened, "Not my cap!"

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Diaval looked at the cap as small golden flames burned from his fingers and engulfed the red cap in his hand. He looked over the charred remains of the material to see the now charred remains of one of his captors, "Never again."

There was suddenly a sharp pain in his lower back and he was thrown to the ground. He looked over his shoulder where Warwick stood not too far off another bright blast of magic charging in his hand. Warwick gritted his teeth and threw the charge of magic at him again and hit him in the right shoulder. Diaval cried out at the burning sensation and landed feet away from where his sword still sat embedded in the scorched remains of his once torturer.

"Thank you for disposing of the Redcap, he was getting rather wrapped up in finishing you off," Warwick said simply and continued his advance toward Diaval, another charge prepping, "Now I can have that honor myself."

"No!" Phillip charged in and sliced his sword toward Warwick and made the sorcerer step back in surprise.

"Oh, so you have a king to guard you now?" Warwick laughed and spun another spell of what looked like lightning in hand, "No matter. I can deal with a king just like any man."

"Phillip!" Diaval called to him and tossed him from the blast of lightning.

Phillip landed feet away, out of harms reach, in the mud while the lightning flew into the mud at the spot where he stood.

"Ever the faithful raven to our king," Warwick chuckled, "And now you can die an honorable, yet unworthy bird."

"You give me too much credit," Diaval uttered and a tail suddenly formed under him and snapped out at Warwick.

The sorcerer took a few steps back, surprised by the sudden appendage. He grabbed the whipping tail and ripped it out from under Diaval. He held the long, black tail at his side and smirked as he looked it over, "Nice trick."

He tossed it to the side and looked back to see a lion's paw reach for him. He was tossed to the side and Diaval gripped at his side with his normal hand while the lion's paw retreated back into a man's hand, "Thanks, I have many more."

"I think I have seen enough," Warwick spun over and blasted Diaval into the air, his body hit the side banks of the river and slid back down into the mud, "Play time is over."

Diaval shook his head to try and get up and back into the fight. He looked directly at the ring above him as it charged with more magic. He closed his eyes for the blow, unable to roll or move out of the way.

"Diaval, no!" Phillip screamed from where he landed from before, his feet not finding purchase in the slick mud.

Then from behind, a rough short blade pierced through Warwick's chest. His eyes bulged and he coughed on the blood that began to fill his lungs. Diaval's eyes widened at the sight of the magic fizzle out from the ring and the man slumped forward, off the blade and into the mud beside him. Diaval grabbed the ring off of his hand and tossed it into the side mud wall of the river. He then turned his head up to thank his rescuer. There silhouetted was a tall, winged figure.

"You mean to tell me that you still need saving, raven?"

"Borra," Diaval let out a small bark of laughter in utter surprise, "You came back?"

"I wasn't the only one who thought that we should still fight in this war for our land... and our friends," he looked up to the sky where many of the Dark Fey flew from over the sea.

"But those you went to protect-"

"Are still protected by the island," Borra nodded and held a hand down to Diaval to help him up, "You on the other hand, needed us. We will not run again. We will not abandon our found family."

Diaval grabbed Borra's arm and pulled to stand once more.

More Dark Fey let out war cries and bowled into the groups and troops of Dark Folk that had spilled from the Moors. Wings and weapons clashed as the Dark Fey began to overcome the enemy.

Diaval walked over to Phillip and helped him up, "When will you learn that I will toss you out of the way when you put yourself in harms way for me?"

"Never, it would seem," Phillip huffed out a half laugh as he looked to the sky, "They came back."

"Yes we did," Borra smirked at the young king.

"Thank you," Phillip held out his hand for a shake. Borra looked at the hand and then gripped his arm in agreement.

"Thank you, your majesty," Borra nodded and then took to the air to see what other fight he could start.

Diaval saw the fight begin to turn. The robed ones who came were dead and the forces of the Dark Folk were dwindling. They were going to win this battle. He held on to Phillip at his side while he scanned the battlefield for Maleficent. She wasn't more than twenty feet away and it looked like she too had noticed the Dark Fey had returned. He shifted his weight to push Phillip completely on his feet and began to make his way to her.

Maleficent watched her people's numbers not dwindle, but grow as more and more Dark Fey returned from the sea and launched into battle. She huffed out a small laugh and looked around her. There were a few men from the King's Guard, Lord Elwine and a couple of Moor Folk.

"They are back. We are winning," Maleficent smiled in relief. There would be no more blood spill today. Then she noticed the Dark Folk that still fought and turned to the two bodies that laid nearby. She had seen Diaval roast the Redcap and it looked like Warwick fell as well, but yet the Dark folk still keep fighting, "Why?"

"Why what, my lady?" Percival asked from her other side.

"Why do they continue to fight? Their masters are dead," Maleficent frowned and threw another ball of fire to explode over a line of goblins.

"It's because they were not the master they follow," Elwine answered and stood tall. He lowered his sword and turned toward Maleficent and the soldiers, "They have one more sorcerer out there."

"But he did not come," Percival answered and looked at the Dark Folk who seemed to stop to look in their direction.

"No, he did," Maleficent said softly and looked closely at Elwine, "I never noticed the fine chain at the back of your neck before.

"I was very apt to keep it hidden," he answered.

"Why?"

"Your favorite question, my lady," he smirked and suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, his family blade hissed at her neck. He looked at the shocked King's Guard and backed up with Maleficent to stand on a tall rock where he would not be able to be overtaken, "I will tell you why. Because I know how and when to harvest. Ingrith was an idiot to try and destroy magic when we can harness it."

"Maleficent!" Diaval and Phillip both ran up toward the rock where the King's guard and Moor Folk surrounded them with weapons. Dark Fey landed nearby, ready to tear the man apart for holding their phoenix.

"Stay your swords!" Phillip ordered and held out his hands to the men around him.

"That's right, stay your swords. Listen to your king," Elwine laughed at the helpless look on the faces around him. The Dark Folk saw the show and began to crawl back into the Moors and into the shadows that they had escaped from. He looked at all the faces of men and fairy around him and pulled the sword to bite a little further into Maleficent's neck. She hissed just as loud as the blade at her skin, "I wouldn't want to push too far, would I?"

"You said you wanted to protect her," Diaval snarled from Phillip's side, the younger man held his wrist to keep him from leaping forward.

"I do want to keep her safe so she can protect the Moors. I didn't lie about that," Elwine petted a hand along one of her wings, "But I also need her for my own gains, you see. With her power, I will never need to drain another pitiful fairy again."

"You are going to drain her?" Diaval took another step forward and had to be restrained by Percival.

"Not completely," he looked at Maleficent since she had yet to speak and whispered to her, "I had hoped to just woo you into service. Then your precious shape shifter came back."

"It would never have worked," she growled, "I would never give you the Moors."

"Oh, my dear, don't you see?" he drew closer to her, "You already have."

He pulled out the pendant from under his cloak and put it over her chest. Immediately, her golden magic began to drain from her and encompass and fill the pendant. She struggled for breath as the full contact overrode any protection that her charm could give. The rune tied around her wrist crumbled off the twine that tied it together and fell useless to the rock under foot. Her eyes flickered to Diaval as he struggled against men that were trying to hold him back. His eyes filled with tears as his hands shifted to paws to push the men away and his wings spread to push him toward her.

"Stop!" Diaval pushed at the men at his side. He didn't want to hurt them, but he felt her. The connection between the two of them flickered in his chest despite the ring on his finger that held extra magic. She was fading right in front of them. He had enough and took his full strength of his wings to throw the men back to rush at Elwine, "I said stop!"

"Will you cease your racket, bird!" Elwine threw his hand out toward Diaval and blasted him with green magic from his pendant. Diaval flew back from the blast and into the bark of the re-enforced tree.

"Diaval!" Maleficent yelled for him and reached out a weak hand.

"How dare you!" Borra and three other Dark Fey charged from their perches. They too were thrown back and away from Elwine and Maleficent.

"Your power is extraordinary," Elwine wrapped his arms around Maleficent and her wings. His chin landed on her shoulder and he whispered in her ear as she stared at Diaval, still motionless in the bark of the tree, "You aren't the only one who knows curses. With your power at my disposal, I may just have the chance to try them."

Diaval raised his head to look back at the rock where they stood. He pulled himself from the splintered wood around him and dropped to the mud. He pulled himself up to his feet and struggled to walk forward again.

"I will grant him tenacity," Elwine chuckled at Diaval's attempt to get back to her.

"Give her back, Elwine," Phillip asked from below the rocks Elwine perched them on.

"Sorry, your majesty, I don't answer to you anymore," Elwine threw a smile in Diaval's direction, "Time to go. Say goodbye."

"Di... Diaval..." Maleficent muttered, her eyes on his.

"NO!" Diaval yelled as he noticed the blue smoke rise from below them. He slipped in the mud as other soldiers and Percival tried to reach them on the rock as well. The smoke then engulfed them and they were gone. Diaval reached the rock and climbed it to stand atop it where they just were, "No... no, no, no..."

"How...?" Phillip asked and fell back against another rock nearby.

"He got what he wanted," Percival frowned and looked toward the Moors, "It was all to get what he wanted."

Diaval looked frantically at the Moors treeline and cupped his hands over his mouth, "Maleficent!"

"Diaval..." Phillip looked up at him with a pained expression.

"Your men kept me back," Diaval growled and took off into the air to turn circles in the air to see anything he could, "Maleficent! _Maleficent!_"


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**:

Maleficent felt herself drop to the floor as soon as the magic dissipated from around her. The draining that he had done, took so much from her. The strength from her legs and arms were completely gone, she was only able to lay where she had landed. Her wings shifted heavily around her in a pitiful attempt to protect her from what was to come. She slowly opened her eyes to take a look at where they had landed. The room spun with shifting shapes and blurred colors as if she was surrounded by-

"Iron," Elwine announced and walked right up to her. His feet stopped in front of her face. He knelt down to see if her eyes were even open, "Just enough to keep you sedated, not enough to kill you."

"How would you know?" she muttered and tried to push against the ground, only to fall back down.

"Trial and error, my dear," he smirked and began to pace around her, "Once we found a way to catch fairy, it was just another step to begin testing on them. Dark Fey were hard fighters, but in the end were very good subjects."

She howled out a yell and one wing tried to swipe at him, but just fell short.

"There is the fire that adorns you to my heart!" he laughed as the wings fell against her back.

She breathed heavily and glowered, "You do this for power."

"It's always about power!" he crowed to the ceiling and threw his hands up, "My lineage is based on power. How to obtain it, how to wield it, how to steal it if need be. The Elwines, Warwicks and Hemmets were all a part of the war against the Moors. Once Perceforest failed in the last large war, our ancestors walked away from sorcery. Luckily, I along with my partners were able to bring it back to the fray. Back to combat the true black magic that you and your precious Moors use."

"Your ancestors led the charge that killed my parents."

"Quite possibly," he nodded with a proud chuckle, "Another thing that links us."

She fell quiet and tried to focus on healing what she could with the room still spinning.

"He was here too," Elwine continued and paced around her again as he smoothed his hand over the iron walls, "I had wondered how the iron didn't react to him at first. I assumed it was because he was average. Nothing magical."

Maleficent turned her head slightly and saw the metal pike in the middle of the room. It was just as Diaval had described to them when he came back. He found a way out. He knows where she is. He must. He and the others will come.

"You will not take the Moors," Maleficent said in a quiet, yet strong voice.

"I would have assumed a bigger fight from you. I still do, actually. I know better to think otherwise," he leaned over her and turned her to her back, her wings pushed awkwardly between her and the floor. He looked down into her eyes, "I have a trick up my sleeve."

"They will find you," she kept her resolve and refused to give into his game.

"No need," he smirked again and ran a finger down the side of her face, "We will take the fight back to them once more. By then I will have all the power I could need and a new ally in my pocket."

"You will be stopped."

"Your optimism surprises me," he tilted his head and shrugged his shoulders as she walked to the side of the room where he pulled at a few books until he found what he had been looking for. He brought it back over to her and knelt next to her prone figure. He showed her the front of what looked like an old journal, "Do you know what this is?"

She only curled her lips to growl through her fangs.

"I will tell you then," he patted the cover of the journal, "It was my grandfather's spells and incantations. He was a young man when that war ended and he walked away from it all. Left the journal and pendant intact though. Maybe some part of him believed that it would be needed once more again."

"Or he knew it was as worthless as his line would become," she challenged.

"Now you are trying to bait me," he wagged his finger in her face, "Not going to work."

He got back up on his feet and pulled over a small podium to place the journal on. He placed it right along her side as he flipped open the cover to go over the many spells.

"You see, my grandfather was dabbling in curses. I think that he was really on to something. The others were much too fearful to use curses. Even Warwick was hesitant- which frankly surprised me," he explained and smoothed open the book to the page he had searched for, "... but I think there are some benefits diving into the forbidden, don't you?"

"It caused me nothing but pain and regret," she closed her eyes and thought back to her beautiful daughter's smiling face and then to the pain and hurt that shone in her eyes once she knew of the curse, "You may get your revenge or whatever it is you seek, but it will come at a higher cost than you will want to pay."

"That's how your story played out," he wagged his finger again, "But not mine. Mine will end with the crown of the world upon my brow."

"Always power with you humans..." she muttered and closed her tired eyes again.

"I had always wondered how a love spell worked," he hummed and looked down at her, "Not the least bit afraid that I would be able to take you from him?"

"Not in the slightest. Even with your spells."

"He's just a simple bird. Why wouldn't it work to make you leave him? What hold could he possibly have over you?"

"He is mine and I am his," her hands balled into fists to try to call her strength back, "It's quite simple."

"Then let's make it more complicated," he smirked and turned the page in the journal. His voice whispered very old words that seemed to echo in the small iron room. The words stopped falling from his mouth, but hung heavy in the air as if waiting, "What if I told you that Stefan never betrayed you?"

"It's not true... he took so much from me. Much more than just my wings..."

"He became king because he proved himself worthy and brought down the tyrant King Henry," as Elwine spoke his words turned to smoke that began to float down and over Maleficent. The heaviness from the waiting curse came down to settle on her chest to keep her firmly in place as the new words flowed around her, "He made Perceforest a bright place to be once more. He married the princess not out of love, but out of duty for his heart still resided in the Moors with you."

Maleficent's brows furrowed as she tried to fight off the falsities that he wove. Her eyes clenched shut against the onslaught of false visions. She saw the young Stefan that had given her 'True Love's kiss', and then the Stefan that she had once hoped that he would grow to be. A strong, yet tender man who would see the worth of peace and wisdom. Memories that did not really feel like memories floated behind her eyelids as a wedding took place and a coronation where his eyes searched for hers.

"This isn't..." she whined and found herself losing the fight against the new curse.

"He was killed by a monster. A shapeshifter that was sent by his own daughter to kill him," Elwine smiled as he watched her face fight the curse, but the mist grew heavier. Her brilliant hazel eyes clouded over with the smoke around her, "You have been fighting her ever since the fall of your beloved. She turned the Moor Folk against you, her reign reached out beyond Perceforest to the magic Moors of which you protect."

"I protect the Moors."

"Yes, and you must protect them again," Elwine nodded excited at the pace of the curse, "The usurper queen still has the beast that killed Stefan. He does not leave her side unless it is to go to battle. You will have your revenge, Maleficent. Against the one who killed him and her raven black pet. These memories are true and will not falter."

Maleficent began to breathe quickly and harshly. Her brows creased with heavy worries and conflicting memories. She remembered her childhood with Robin and the other Moor Folk. She then remembered how they had turned away from her. Not for what she had done, but for their new queen that had brought ruin to the Moors. The memories of herself claiming rule over the Moors slipping into the deep, dark recesses of her mind. Shadows gripped the memories and tore them from her waking mind.

"Robin, why?" she asked aloud as the picture of her friend turned from her in her mind's eye.

"There is no way out of this one," Elwine told her from his podium as the mist grew lighter.

Her mind turned to Stefan and his betrayal. Instead, that night she recalled shared treasured memories, kisses and an intimate hold with one another before he went to fulfill his duty to the human kingdom. Her wings caressed them both under the moonlight as he promised that he would be hers if she was his.

"_So, listen well. I will be yours as you are mine until all my days have gone. If you agree, you are my mate, now and forever more." _she heard her own voice in the memory, but another came through and blended with Stefan's.

"_Why would I ever- in all that is in creation- say anything other than yes?"_

Something wasn't right about the memory, but it was still so real. She remembered saying the words, she remembered that she meant them. The shadows shifted again as it took any other details from her and into the dark.

"You will be at my side forever to feed my power," Elwine continued to tie the ending pieces together.

Aurora's smiling face came to the forefront. The daughter that she loved. Aurora's laughter stopped and turned twisted and dark. Her sun-kissed hair pushed back into tight braids and slashed with red. Her father's body crumpled at her feet as a monster sat at her side- mouth filled with the good king's blood. Aurora laughed now in hallow breaths and she pointed at Maleficent to send her monster pet on her. The Moors grow dark around Maleficent as she tried to fly away and into the brighter sunlight just out of reach. The daughter she had known was not hers. She was darkness and everything bad about the humans that Stefan made wonderful.

"Aurora," she muttered with a slight growl.

"And her pet shapeshifter..."

Maleficent's head tilted just slightly. She saw a black raven who came to her on a night that she doesn't quite remember. A night she was filled with sadness. Then there was a face that flashed. Pale complexion, pointed nose and a playful smile. Lips that would tell truths even when falling on hesitant ears. Eyes that were human, but then they weren't. They were nothing of a human. They were unique. They were his.

"Diaval..." she whispered with a gasp.

"Even if he came for you... he won't have the chance to kiss you awake," Elwine promised her as the last bit of the mist settled around her, "You will kill him before that."

Flashes of memories of the raven come back and the bird shifted into a wolf, a bear, a dragon... in Stefan's castle. The roaring beast spraying fire against Stefan's guards, the banners fall around it as he roars and charges toward Stefan. Behind him on the high balcony stood the girl child that would take her father's throne. With the help of her pet. It was a threat. It killed Stefan. It will not survive the next time they meet.

Maleficent opened her mouth to say such when a gut-wrenching scream flew from her mouth. Her memories, the ones who made her who she was, the true beautiful memories that she shared with her family were all being torn apart. The shadows and darkness in her mind pulled them into the pitch black nothing where she could no longer see or feel them. She felt her whole self fall back into the darkness with them, only pain, regret and anger remained with the false truths above the dark waters in her mind. Her true self felt the pull of sleep filled with night terrors and events yet to come. The downfall of her family by her own hands, her mind only able to grip the falsehoods that now entangled themselves with the true memories rewritten.

A single tear escaped her eye and fell to the floor as the pull of sleep was too much. She knew when she awoke again, she would be a Dark Fey unknown even to her.

* * *

The sun had little time left in the sky as Diaval shifted the armor over his chest to make sure of the fit. When he finally landed the night before, Aurora and Robin made him sleep before he went out to look for his mate. With a glance, he looked around him as other Dark Fey and men also suited back into armor. They would join him on his hunt. He put a hand over his heart and concentrated. He still felt her there, her magic and her light. It was faint, but she was still alive and he would not rest until she was back home with her family.

He clicked the last buckle into place and called his sword to him. He put it in the scabbard at his side and walked out toward the front hall. Aurora stood with Phillip and Percival as they talked quietly to one another. Diaval heard their talk halt when he entered the room and he walked past them to look out the front of the castle. The tall thorns still stood. Another piece of proof that she was alive. His eyes scanned the skies above the Moors and plotted which direction he would need to go.

"You going is not a good idea," Aurora said from his side. She looked up at him, "I told mother I can't lose both of you. I still stand by that."

"Aurora, I love you, little one, but I cannot stay behind," he told her as he held her arms in his hands tenderly, "She is not lost to us. I am going to get your mother back. Whatever it takes, I will bring her back home with me. I promise you."

Aurora looked up into his eyes for a long moment before she hugged him tightly around the neck. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close to him. She was so strong, but that didn't mean that she wasn't his little girl.

"I hope speed and safety on your journey, father," Aurora whispered into his ear and kissed him on the cheek as she stepped back.

He kissed her forehead and looked at Phillip, "No matter what, you take care of her and your people. Stay with her."

"Against my instincts as a friend I will, only to follow my instincts as a husband," Phillip promised him.

"Good man," Diaval nodded and quickly turned from them.

Percival and Smiling John walked out with him to meet a few of the Dark Fey that included Borra, Udo and Talom. A few more men were on horseback ready to take their lead from the Dark Fey that would be in the sky. They all walked toward the thorn wall that opened for them despite Maleficent not being present. They were not ready to alert any looking to the sky of their presence just yet.

Borra walked at his side as the horses walked behind them, "You surprise me every moment, raven. No other creature can compare to your love for her."

"Well, look at this, we're agreeing with each other," Diaval smiled at him and then took a deep breath, "Thank you for coming back when you did."

"We of the Moors are family. We cover one another," Borra nodded and clapped Diaval on the back, "Now, let's go get our phoenix."

Diaval felt his wings itch for another flight. He turned to look over his shoulder at Percival, "Can you follow us in the air?"

"Have before with you much smaller."

"Then let's go."

Before they got too close to the open gorge, Shrike dove from the trees and landed in front of them. She took a few deep breaths as she looked back over her shoulder.

"We have no need to find her. She is coming to us," she panted and looked to Diaval.

"She found her way out?" Diaval smiled in hope. True, he was one intelligent raven, but his mate was truly gifted.

"No, Diaval," Shrike shook her head and pulled his attention back to her, "She is _leading_ them here."

"What?" he whispered and then took to the sky to look up and over the trees toward the moving trees of the Moors.

There was a large gust of green magic as a whole crop of trees broke open and there she was. She stood in front of the army of Dark Folk with Elwine at her side. Even at the initial look, Diaval immediately knew that she was not herself. She normally wore gowns that she was accustomed to, made of natural elements of the Moors and usually encrusted with the little things that he would find for her. Tonight, she instead wore a dress of satin and silk, decorated with gold cord and pilfered jewels- heavy and too manufactured by man for her to be truly comfortable. Her eyes glowed with a mix of green and red as she stared up at Diaval. Elwine whispered something to her and a glow of green magic lit her hand.

Borra flew up to meet him and looked down at his leader, "Raven?"

"There is something very wrong," Diaval watched her movements carefully, "That isn't... _her_. It is, but..."

"What do we do?" Borra asked with a hint of worry.

Diaval looked back to the gates of the castle and to Aurora who had a smile on her face as she caught sight of her mother. Diaval took a glance back at Maleficent who also caught sight of Aurora. The face that she held when she saw her daughter was not that of a mother. It was that of a predator finally within striking distance of her prey. Diaval shook his head, "No."

Diaval dove back down and stood between Aurora and Maleficent. He looked his daughter in her eyes, "Aurora- listen to me. Stay in the castle."

"He brought her back. He will give her back," Aurora tried to look around him to see her again.

"That is not your mother," he said firmly and made her turn to him.

"What are you talking about?" she grinned, though it failed to show true happiness.

"When has your mother ever worn satin? Or gold cord?"

Her smile faltered and fell, "...Then what?"

"Go inside with Phillip. Stay safe."

"What are you going to do?"

"Like I said before. I'm going to get your mother back," he said and looked over his shoulder to the army across the way. He pushed at her to Phillip's arms and they all retreated back into the castle with Prince John at their side.

Diaval took a few steps and then launched into the air to land alongside Borra and Shrike with Percival and Smiling John behind them, now off their horses. He took a deep breath, put a hand over his heart to feel her still there with him. The few steps that it took to get to the edge of the gorge were determined, but hurt as all he could see in her eyes was rage and pain. He knew that look from her. She was lost again. Her face blank and eyes focused as she prepared to protect herself. Another wall so much stronger than any made of thorns encompassed her heart again. She was lost, hurt and unsure... just like the night he first met her.

As Diaval and the others flanked the border, more and more of the army came out to take their stations once more against the army. Men, tree guardians, Dark Fey and Moor Folk rose up. Diaval raised his hands and pulled at the magic that he had saved to bring out a few of the earth dragons from below.

"You have learned more tricks, haven't you?" Elwine teased from his side of the gorge.

"You will go no further," Diaval stated in a strong voice and pointed to Maleficent, "And you will give her back, Elwine."

"What makes you think you have any say to bargain something so grand?" Elwine laughed as he stood next to her. He put a hand on her shoulder and looked her over before he turned back to Diaval, "This is how it is. I am giving you a choice, bird. Leave the kingdom. Take all of those who wish to go. She stays with me as my power and force. I don't care where you go, just leave this wonderful place in my capable hands."

"That is no deal," Diaval shook his head, "The Moor Folk are weakened by being away from their lands, they are growing sick and may possibly perish. I refuse for that to happen."

"And the Dark Fae will not abandon their home again," Borra added on as he narrowed his eyes at Elwine, "Especially not for a single human."

"Watch your tongue!" Maleficent spat with a hiss in her voice.

Diaval shifted his gaze to her for a moment though he still addressed Elwine, "I promised someone I would never leave her. I made a vow. I love her and I refuse to take anything above her."

"Your queen must be very pleased with your loyalty, shapeshifter," Maleficent growled as her eyes glowed brighter with him insight.

"It's not my queen of who I speak," Diaval said clearly and sincerely.

The look and words threw Maleficent off. She leaned back slightly and seemed to process his words carefully. Her eyes narrowed as the green shone brilliantly over the red that was there only a moment ago.

"The answer is no, Elwine. We will not give you the Moors or our kingdom."

"Even if it is to save your people- _her_ people?"

"Her people need her. You will not take her from us."

"And just how do you think you are to win with your guardian now your enemy?"

Diaval stood tall and silent for a moment before he looked straight into her eyes. His heart called out to hers to make her see who he was, who she really was. He suddenly smirked and turned his attention back to Elwine, "By winning her back with my charm, of course."

"You stubborn, feathered imbecile!" Elwine spat and looked at the Dark Ones behind him, "Attack!"

"Attack!" Percival and Smiling John echoed one another and the battle was on once again.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**:

Dark Fey rose into the sky as men poured into the dry river bed to engage in battle. Maleficent screamed as she rose into the sky to meet the Dark Fey there. She tackled and swung at the other Dark Fey that littered the sky. Her grace had not been lost, but her strength was amplified by her rage that broke through. Luckily for the other dark fey, the gown did slow her down as she engaged in the sky fighting.

Diaval flew across the riverbank, straight to the other side to Elwine. He had to keep the man from draining any of the Fey Folk that had decided to fight. As he dove for the man, a ghoul tackled him from the side and began to swipe at him with his large claws. Diaval pulled out his sword and ran a large swipe across the chest of the ghoul. The creature screamed and reared back enough that Diaval rolled out from under it. He turned and swiped another slice cross the creatures back where it then fell to the ground.

"Well, that wasn't too bad," he turned to engage Elwine once more when he was then surrounded by five more ghouls, "I spoke too soon."

He turned and shifted into a large lion with raven claws on his front feet and his black wings spread behind him. As a ghoul came close to attack, he opened his mouth and blew out fire to engulf the creature. A little bit from one form to another really did help. He roared and began his work with the rest.

Elwine chuckled to himself as he took steps toward the gorge while Diaval was preoccupied. He watched as men struggled under the might of dark magic and the creatures that wielded it. He looked up to see Maleficent blow past other Dark Fey that dared to be in her way. He saw as she grabbed Borra with her green magic and tossed him straight down into the river bed. Maybe a little top off of the magic would be called for. Elwine walked down the small incline to where Borra still laid, unable to get up from the soft dirt.

"Don't worry, you won't feel any pain soon," Elwine raised his pendant to use on Borra.

There was a roar off to his side and he was bowled over by a large black mass. He rolled out of the way as Diaval shifted back into a man with wings with a large slice over his right side from one of the ghouls, "You shouldn't count me out just as yet. You and I have unfinished business."

"Raven," Borra struggled to get up.

"Get going, Borra. You're missing the battle," Diaval said as he kept his eyes trained on Elwine.

Borra nodded and then took off toward human soldiers who were being overrun by ogres.

Diaval pulled out his sword and looked at Elwine, "What was it that you said? All Lords know how to sword fight?"

Elwine frowned and waved his hand at his side which called his family sword to him, "I will not need anything other than my wit and training to kill you."

"Never fight a raven on a battle of the minds," Diaval warned him and tapped his sword with his own, "You starting, or shall I?"

"Insolent creature!" Elwine pushed forward and swung the sword down at him.

Diaval easily parried the attack and stepped around to face Elwine again. He had a grin on his face and knew the man's style. He had watched many duels and fights, battles and brawls with weapons as a spy. It wasn't until he got to know Phillip better that he was taught the ins and outs of swordplay. He frustrated Phillip to no end as he didn't like to play by the tight rules of dueling, but it did make him that much better in being unpredictable. Diaval swung at Elwine's legs, used the broadside of his short sword and made the lord stumble back.

"You do not know how to handle one properly, do you?" Elwine shouted and pointed his sword now covered in a light layer of blue magic.

"What happened to nothing other than wit and training?" Diaval asked and pushed forward.

Their blades hit against one another, some magic peeled off and reached out toward Diaval, gold magic flared in response from his ring to defend him. The men danced around once another, swords parrying, feigning and clashing along the route of the river bed. Diaval felt his grip beginning to wane as he wasn't used to the longer fights with Phillip, Percival or even Smiling John. He suddenly felt a twist in his chest and looked up to see that Maleficent had been hit in the side with an iron spear. Elwine took the opportunity and hit the sword out of Diaval's hand.

He pulled Diaval in by his collar and then slammed him up against a flat rock at their side.

"You will never have her again," Elwine smiled up at him, the young lord that Diaval had thought he knew was never there. His true colors and motives now laid bare.

"She will never be yours," Diaval reminded him and lifted his brows to flick his eyes down. Elwine looked down to see Diaval had a giant raven claw over his pendant. He pushed the claw into the jewel at the center and heard it crack under the pressure.

Elwine screamed in panic and pulled at his pendant as he dropped Diaval. The young lord stumbled back and coddled the jewel in his hands.

Within a moment Diaval was pushed viciously from Elwine as the man mumbled over the fractured jewel. Maleficent stood in front of him and flapped her wings strongly to blow Diaval further from him. He dug his feet into the ground and flapped his wings in response to combat her own gusts. Their wings both settled and they stood quiet face to face.

The whole field drew still as Maleficent yelled out, "You will not harm him!"

"I certainly will since he has harmed you!" Diaval pointed at Elwine and then looked at her eyes. He stood to his full height and looked at her pleadingly, "This... this isn't you, Maleficent."

"You know nothing of me, shapeshifter- monster!" she growled and the red glowed behind her eyes. She leaped forward and her wings sliced through the air toward his throat and chest. He dodged and jumped from her to keep out of her reach, but careful not to harm her. His own wings blocked and pushed hers from him to make sure anything that did hit him would not cause too much damage.

"Stop running!" she yelled and charged forward. He side stepped out of the way and turned to keep an eye on her.

"You said I know nothing of you. Don't I?" Diaval asked and shook his head. He noticed that some of the men had formed a small troop behind him as if to back him. He kept his eyes on hers, "I know you better than anyone else who lives- or had ever lived."

"Lies!" she roared and stomped toward him only a few steps. She picked up a sword that had fallen in the battle and swung it toward him. Her clumsy flails of the sword were easy to either bat away with his wings or dodge completely. She noticed that he had many opportunities to pick up another weapon to draw on her, but he never did. She growled in frustration and swung the sword harder at him, "_Fight me_!"

"I will not!" he yelled back, which seemed to confuse to the point that she paused in her attack. He noticed her hesitation to think, "I will _never _hurt you."

She screamed in frustration and threw the sword to the side as it had no effect on him or his form. Her hands folded into fists as green flames flicked at her skin.

Diaval held out a hand to the troop behind him to stay their weapons and back away.

Percival stepped up at the side, "Diaval..."

"I am not afraid," Diaval smiled at her.

"You should be," she answered and bared her fangs.

"I never have been," he continued and held out his hands to show her he had no weapon, "Probably why you got so frustrated with me when I was being difficult. Always gave me a look that scared anyone-_ everyone_ else. But for me? I shrugged it off and went along my way with whatever you may have needed that day."

Maleficent narrowed her eyes at him and raised her hands with now raging green fire, "I would have roasted you alive."

"And you wanted me to believe that you would," Diaval nodded with a slight laugh, "I know you are able, don't get me wrong. But you wouldn't."

"What makes you think you know me? Because we battled before?" she began to circle him and he mirrored her movements.

"Only in mind," he tapped the side of his head, "I told you. I never would hurt you. You know this."

"I know nothing of the sort," she lashed out with green magic at him, which only passed over his shoulder and into the muddy bank behind him. Part of his dragon scale armor glowed with the heat that passed close to it.

"Even your wild magic remembers me," he shrugged his shoulders and a hand patted at the armor that seemed to cool instantly. He took a step toward her and she was the one to take a step from him. With his hands still empty he tried to catch her wild gaze, "I know that your favorite time of day is in the dawn. Where the sun has crested and you are able to go straight into the headwinds and bask in its warmth..."

Her red eyes flicker back to a wild green as she thought of her favorite place in the sky. She remembered one of the last times she flew up there and remembered a raven flying with her.

"_Come now. What use are you to me if you can't keep up?" _a clear, solid memory fought its way from the darkness as she heard her echoing laughter after a call of a raven.

"What is this?" she whispered and kept a watchful eye on Diaval. The raven's call echoed in her mind and she swiped out at him with her hand. It caught his chest and some of the scale armor peeled off with her swipe. He only looked at the scales and then continued on.

"I know that you love the wild nuts that grow on the Eastern border of the Moors, but _adore_ the sweet honey that can only be found on the Southside of the cliff that holds the Rowan tree. You asked me to fetch it for you many a time."

"_I am feeling peckish. Fetch me something tasty and we will go tend to the Beastie,"_ her voice echoed again with a chuckle and a response.

"_Your humble servant off to grab some of the sweet honey, then."_

"What are you doing?!" she screamed and held out a hand toward him to stop him. She called on her destructive magic to blast him, but no power came from her hand to do so. Something stopped it from forming. Something locked deep inside her mind.

"He is using trickery! Lies! Do not listen!" Elwine yelled from the ground as he fought to get himself back on his feet.

"I know that when you let yourself love, it is completely. You don't hold back and that makes you vulnerable to pain and that makes you scared. Those who love you, they would never hurt you."

"_... I hate you."_ her voice once more. Soft and barely giving a fight. There was no bite to her words.

A chuckle came forward and a tender pressure was felt on her lips. Then _his_ voice- not Stefan's, but what she thought was the monster in front of her, _"You love me."_

"_I hate that I love you."_

"_But the important thing is that __**you love me**__."_

"_Unfortunately."_

"Please, Maleficent..." Diaval held out his hand toward her. Not with any weapon, not with any magic, just an empty hand asking for hers to fill it, "Let me prove it."

She stared at his hand and then at his face. Her eyes kept flashing from red to green to her natural brilliant hazel. Her hand lifted and she reached for the hand only to grip at her head at the last moment. Her hands clutched at the strands of hair around her horns. The darkness crept back strong into her mind and ripped at the renewed memories.

"Not real, not real!" she yelled and shook her head furiously. She turned from Diaval and took to the sky.

"No!" Diaval took off immediately after her. He saw her coming back despite whatever enchantment Elwine had placed over her. He wasn't going to give up on her now.

Percival turned to Elwine who had just finished a spell, his pendant glowed with the remnants of the spell work. Percival tightened his grip on the sword, "You!"

"Dark ones!" Elwine called and the fight was on again. A small hoard of goblins gathered around Percival and stopped his advance on Elwine. He smirked and followed Maleficent's flight path to a cliff that sat at the border of Ulstead. He cannot let her remember. That raven will ruin everything again. He conjured blue smoke and he was gone from the battlefield.

* * *

Diaval followed Maleficent close behind, his wings pushed hard to not lose sight of her. Her wings rocketed her into the high clouds above them. He didn't hesitate to follow her up. As he broke through the clouds, green compacted magic flew next to him and slightly burned his cheek.

"You dare follow me to your death!" she yelled at him as her wings rode the currents around them.

"I dare to follow you where ever you go," he answered and swiped at his cheek only to shrug it off as he had with the swipe of hers to his chest, "If that is to my death, so be it. As long as you are released and free."

"What are you trying to do, monster?" she asked and then dove at him, her wing's horn came dangerously close to his neck. He spun out of the way and flipped around to face her again. Her lip curled up to show her fangs, "You still going to feed me niceties and false stories of what has never been where there are ravens?"

"Never been?" he asked and shook his head as she began to dive for him again. He calmly beat his wings to stay in place and calmly asked her, "Then why do you remember a raven as I had never mentioned one?"

Her dive was cut short and she stopped right in front of him. Her and his wings beat in time as she stared into his eyes. He refused to fight her and for one reason or another her magic refused to work properly when used against him. His hands were folded over his chest as he stared at her in defiance. Bold-faced defiance that would wear on even the most patient.

"You ridiculous, feather-headed raven!" she yelled out at him in vexation. Suddenly her hands were over her mouth as she called him what seemed only right. It was right. It fit and she knew not why.

"No, I am more than that," he smiled softly as his body relaxed slightly.

She pushed him from her and turned to fly as fast as she could away from him. She dove from him to a cliff that oversaw both the Moors and the kingdom of Ulstead. Her feet touched down and she looked over the edge to see the vast difference in the two kingdoms. The gardens and borders of Ulstead surrounded by magical thorn walls for protection. She would have used the same kind of wall as it was nearly impenetrable. The Moors were so dark, so broken and spotted with areas in need of complete revival. Those who did this to her home would pay dearly. She heard him land behind her and she growled at the insolence.

"And you yet follow me still."

"Again, I follow where ever you may lead me," he breathed out as he stood behind her, unsure if it was the moment to approach her. They both stood in silence as they tried to read one another.

"Do you see what your queen has done to the Moors?" she said in distaste as she looked at the darkened paradise.

"She was the one who brought light back, not extinguish it. That was done by Elwine," he said but took the chance to look out at the two vast kingdoms of fairy and man. He stood by her side, but gave some space as he knew she would run again, "What happened to you?"

"You know that your master had my love, Stefan, killed so she could take rule over all. Sent you to kill him," she turned to him, the red in her eyes still there, but tamed to a point, "Killed her own father for power. Such a young thing to know such brutality."

"Something tells me that you don't quite believe that," he put his hands on his hips and tilted his head, "Otherwise, I would probably be dead already. You have doubts."

"What were those things that you planted in my head?" she snapped and began to prowl around him, "Those things that you said, they made me see and hear things that couldn't be true. Raven or not."

"Like your favorite time of day?" he asked with a quirk of his brow.

"When you spoke of my love, I heard _you,_" she stopped right in front of him, "How did you mask Stefan's voice with your own?"

"That voice _is_ mine," he frowned and leaned toward her with slight anger, "I wouldn't want to change it. You gave it to me."

"I did no such thing!" she turned from him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Did you not?" he asked loudly and threw his hands in the air, "I guess I changed into a man all on my own under that net when the farmer was going to beat me to death. Just pulled it right out of my own self, I did! I will tell you one thing, if I would have chosen a form, it would not have been a man!"

_Another picture of a struggling raven under a rope net as a man laughed above him with a club. Her own voice casting a simple spell, "Into a man."_

"Again you put things into my mind!" she yelled furiously and gripped at the base of one of her horns.

"I put nothing there, it's already yours," he pleaded with her and came up to catch her eyes, "Stefan _betrayed_ you and took your wings. That's why you needed me. _I_ was your wings."

"How dare you!" she raised her hand to slap him across the face, "Stefan would never-!"

His hand immediately came up as if it was natural and caught her wrist. He kept a hold of her eyes but turned the hand over in his own to kiss the back of it. He linked their fingers together as he smiled tenderly at her.

"Stefan... never-" her mind fought with itself as soon as his lips touched her hand. Darkness slipped back as more and more of her memories returned. Sitting at the Heart of the Moors as someone kept her gaze as their lips touched the back of her hand. Another brush of lips to skin when her arm was circled around their arm as they walked down the halls of a castle, "Stefan never... kissed my hand. But I remember..."

"Of course he didn't," Diaval chuckled and squeezed her hand, "I did."

"Why would you do such a thing?" she asked so confused.

"Because I love you," he let out a breath and looked at her in reverence and hope, "I have always been yours, heart and soul. No matter what, you will always be my Mistress."

"_Mistress."_

That one word seemed to break a dam in her mind. His voice echoed thousands of times over and over with that one word. Sometimes resigned to whatever task she had given him, sometimes inquisitive on their next movements, others so filled with emotion she wondered how she never heard it before, and then there were those few that were filled with passion and want. Sounded like something one mate would say to another. Her eyes flicked to a mark that was at his neck, just under his ear. Her other hand came up without thought to touch her own shoulder hidden under the satin dress. She stood shocked and still as she looked at the winged man in front of her, her hand still in his grasp between the two of them.

"Maleficent, please," he begged.

"Say it again," she ordered.

"I will beg all I need-"

"Not that," she shook her head, "What you had called me before. Say it again."

He smiled and kissed her hand before he brought it from his lips, "Mistress."

Things began to break apart in her mind. Confusion ran rampant and she didn't know what to think. Then she felt his hand at the side of her face she opened her eyes to see him only a breath away. She didn't push him away, she didn't pull back. She stayed perfectly still to look into his eyes.

"My Mistress," Diaval whispered between the two of them and pushed his lips gently against hers.

Her eyes fell shut as light filled her mind. Everything that was dark and hidden bloomed into glorious light and warmth. She remembered the Moors, the dark magic, her dear sweet Aurora and she remembered him. Oh, she _remembered_ him.

As the kiss broke, her eyes were still closed, but her face held a smile as she let out a small whisper, "Diaval."

He smiled brightly and opened his eyes to meet hers as they opened at the same moment. Gone was the red of her rage and the green of her hurt. It was her brilliant hazel as she stared up at him with a sorry smile. She remembered him and he laughed in relief as he went for another kiss. He only glanced over her shoulder and quickly turned her to the side, pushed her away from him in a split second.

A large bolt of lightning tore through his right wing and into his side. The power of the bolt singed and burned his skin and muscles. It crackled and jumped from muscle to muscle through his chest and landed heavily in the center of his chest. He stumbled back from the hit, his feet sliding over the gravel at the ledge and fell over.

"_DIAVAL_!" Maleficent screamed as she saw him drop over. She was instantly covered by half a dozen little goblin bodies before she could launch herself from the ledge. She scratched and screeched against the little bodies over her and looked up to see Elwine, lightning still cracking at his fingertips.

"That's enough of memory lane," he snuffed out the magic at his fingers and looked at her, "Been a bit on the naughty side, my dear. Can't have that happening again, can we?"


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N**: Well, it's been a good ride with you all. I hope to do some more Maleval in the near future, but I have also started on my own original novel- so I may be a bit distracted. This is the last chapter, but I will also post a small epilogue, maybe later today. I hope you have all enjoyed and that you review it! Happy reading everyone.

**Chapter 18: **

Diaval felt himself falling, but above that, he felt himself dying.

The lightning went through his wing and into his side. He felt it squeeze his heart and the magic that surged through his blood tried to repair it. Unfortunately, Maleficent's magic cannot undo or even touch the dark magic of the sorcerer. He believed that his heart was going to stop probably before he hit the ground. In his free fall, he saw a large blast of green from above him and smiled. She was free again. She would stop Elwine, probably tear him apart. She would free the Moors of his hold and soar through the clouds and skies once more without his hold on her. Aurora and Phillip would reign in peace with their blended kingdoms and would become gracious and loved rulers. He would have loved to have seen their children. He could almost see the two of them in the clouds overhead with a bundle in Aurora's arms and he heard her laughter in the distance.

He felt branches catch against his arm from the side of the cliff's wall and knew that the ground would come shortly after. Darkness crawled around the outer rim of his vision. He closed his eyes as he tried to think of her. If it was to be his last moments, he would not waste them. The darkness receded for a slight moment as the memory of their nest came forward. She was over him in their nest, her arms folded over his chest as she stared down at him. Her hair framed her face, laying loose around her horns and shoulders. Her large wings circled around them and the feathers fanned out behind her. Her face seemed to glow as she smiled at him unguarded and warm... that's what he remembered as he felt what he knew to be his end.

Before he fell into the trees, his body was scooped up by another form that drifted down not too far from the fighting. Borra braced himself and Diaval as they impacted into a field just West of the main battle. Borra rolled with him into some tall grass and let out a breathy laugh when they settled.

He leaned back from Diaval, "Hard landing, but it is a landing. Right, Raven?"

There was no response from the usually loud raven and he turned back to Diaval.

"Raven," he called out to him again and pushed his shoulder back to roll him on his back. There he saw the vicious slice from earlier and the blast of magic that had skewered him, "...Diaval."

* * *

Maleficent screamed in fury as she glowed in green fire. The resulting blast blew the goblins from their hold on her and into the walls that surround the ledge they were all perched on. Elwine blocked his face and blue magic rushed up to protect him. He turned quickly and disappeared back down to the battlefield far below. Maleficent fell toward the edge where Diaval had fallen and saw the tell-tale sign of dark blue smoke of Elwine at the far edge of the gorge. He was trying to make a retreat back into the Moors. She stood ready to take flight and noticed that Borra sat with Diaval in a glen not too far from the treeline.

A relieved breath let loose, "Thank the Gods."

Her wings stretched behind her before she jumped from the perch and down to the fallen trees from earlier. She landed just at the edge of the gorge where Elwine had just climbed onto. She reached out and clutched the pendant at his belt line. She pulled it from his neck and hissed at the pain from the ironwork that was around the jewel. She shifted to hold the pendant by the light chain and looked back at the man. His eyes instantly held dread with the knowledge that she held all his power, quite literally in her hand.

"ENOUGH!" she yelled out into the gorge as her wings spread far out on either side, Elwine frozen in fear in front of her.

Silence once again spread through the gorge below as both human and fairy turned all attention to her. The Dark Folk shrunk back as they noted that she now held the jewel of magic and no longer showed signs of being under anyone's control.

She looked over the gorge and spoke out to the Dark Folk, "Your last hope for thoughtless slaughter is gone. All but one of your magic masters are dead and the last one is soon to be as good as such. Enough of this useless war!"

Talom and Shrike flew to her and landed to her side.

Maleficent's empty hand glowed as vines grew from directly below Elwine and wrapped him in tight restraints. The last vine crawled around his mouth and around his head, a very fitting gag. She handed the jewel to Talom by the chain and nodded to Elwine, "Make sure he doesn't move. I must check on Diaval."

They both nodded and Shrike held her spear at his neck.

"There is no need to come to us," Borra grunted as he broke through the thin trees with Diaval in his arms.

She let out another calming breath and walked toward them, "Borra, I am in your debt. I could never thank you enough. I wouldn't have been able to reach him... in time..."

Her steps slowed as Borra set down Diaval on the ground, unmoving and his wing hung awkwardly under him, "Borra?"

Borra looked up at her and with gritted teeth told her, "He made sure that you came back to us. He always made sure that others get back. It's always at his expense."

"What?" her steps finally stopped with her heart. Borra stood from him and took a few steps back for her. She then ran to Diaval's form, her hand barely touched his cheek and temple as she looked over his silent features, "D-Diaval..."

"It wasn't the fall," Borra growled behind her.

She didn't hear him as her hand touched his cheek and she looked directly at his closed eyes, "Diaval. You need to open your eyes. Open your eyes!"

The order went unanswered and he remained silent and limp. His body laid flush against the grass where Borra laid him. His wings were bent oddly behind him, one torn asunder by the lightning that was thrown at the both of them on the cliff and a large hole in his armor where the same attack hit his side. Opposite from the burned hole was a slash from what looked like a ghoul from earlier in the battle.

"Diaval-" coldness began to creep into her being again. Her hand began to glow gold as she put her hand to his chest. She felt her magic in him react to her touch and she pushed at it to heal him. The slice at his side showed healing with the help of extra magic, while the damage to his heart seemed to fight and dispose of any of her magic that tried to restore him. He hissed as her magic was blown back toward her only to try again, "Dammit, don't you dare leave me now! You promised me... Now and forever was not supposed to end at now."

"Pheonix- Maleficent," Borra took a step forward again and knelt beside Diaval's head, though Maleficent didn't look up to knowledge his presence. He sighed heavily, "He's gone."

Emptiness filled her whole being in those words. Her golden magic stopped and fell back from her fingers at his chest. The coldness that began only a moment ago flooded her veins and lungs so she couldn't breathe, couldn't talk. Her heart finally acknowledging the instant and cruel severance from his own. For the first time, she felt what it was like to be completely without him. There was no pull or warmth from the other side of their magic bond. There was no heart on the other end of her magic. He was gone.

_He was gone._

_Gone._

Her eyes clenched closed, her hands made fists in dragon scale armor that covered his still chest. With a deep inhale she breathed again and her eyes opened, their color a flurry of red and green.

"You," she turned to the man still in vines. She walked right up to him and ripped the vines from his mouth and stared into his eyes, "You did this to me. You did this to them. To HIM."

"Your first love was killed by a monster. Now it seems like your pet did as well. Shouldn't have gotten in the way as he did," Elwine said proudly and stared up into her enraged eyes.

"Monsters... yes, monsters who dress and speak as men," she shook her head only slightly, "Stefan killed himself. And you- you took the best of who I am and turned it into a weapon. A weapon you thought would destroy everything that I held dear. You didn't think that we were strong enough to overcome. That _he_ wasn't strong enough."

"He wasn't."

"I think he was the strongest of us all," she looked over her shoulder at Talom and reached for the pendant. She held it in front of Elwine's face and looked at the crack in the center of the jewel. She saw swirls of her own magic struggle against the sides of the jewel, ready to be released. Diaval had made a sizable crack in the jewel where she could call forth the magic from within without touching the iron that surrounded it. She called to the swirling colors and they escaped from the large crack and flowed into her hand easily. She spun the colors in front of his face and then narrowed her eyes in thought.

"What are you to do?" he asked with a slight crack in his voice.

"It's hard to say, my compass is gone. I am known to do the most despicable of acts on innocents. Imagine what I can come up with for those who deserve punishment," she stood and looked out at the gorge where both Moor and Dark Folk stood side by side with the humans below. She threw a sad glance back at Borra who stood sentry over Diaval until she would return back to him. Her eyes suddenly flashed and she turned back to the gorge, "Listen well, all of you!"

The magic in her hand flickered from green to red to gold as she spun her magic, "The Moors will continue to grow in magic and allurement- a shining example of beauty and magic in this world... but it will never belong to any one man or fellowship- as it belongs to all who inhabit it and they to it. _Any_ who followed this man or his dark magic is banished from the Moors. If you step once into its borders you will become that which you fear the most: _A human._ A powerless and poor human who no one would even care to notice. You will all leave this blended kingdom and never return to any border which is ruled by our queen and king or their descendants!"

The Dark Ones began to pull back from her, from the Moors, from the home they had hoped to rule.

"And you, dear Lord Elwine..." she said slower and knelt back down to come eye to eye with the man in vines, "You will wander the lands outside of those you coveted, alone, powerless and unknown. Without love, without warmth, without a single kindness. As that is what you have _taken_ from me. This curse will last until the end of time and nothing on Earth shall break it."

"Not even a kiss? Something that I can work toward?!" he yelled and pulled against the vines.

"Nothing!" she shouted back as her eyes glistened with unshed tears, "Nothing, Elwine. As that is what you_ left for_ me."

He fell to the ground as the vines pulled away from him. Tree guardians came toward him to pull him from the kingdom, but he pulled up and reached for his pendant. Maleficent saw his intent and swung the pendant to crash against a rock and the jewel cracked completely open. Elwine screamed as his family heirloom now laid shattered and useless in the grass at Maleficent's feet. He tried to pull the shards together, but all its power was gone- used in the curse that would follow him until death and beyond.

"Take him," Talom asked the tree guardians. They nodded and took hold of his arms as they pulled him toward the kingdom's far border.

Dark Folk below and throughout the Moors who had once followed the men and the robed Redcap fled the Moors and the lands that surrounded them. They had wanted the Moors to themselves but now were in fear of them. None of them wanted the fate of being a human. A human that had no place even among its own kind.

Now emotionally drained, Maleficent returned to Diaval's side and collapsed next to him. Her legs and wings dropped useless to one side of her, while her arms held enough strength to keep her sitting upright next to him. Her hand carefully ran through his black hair, careful to pull some of the long locks from his face.

Percival made it to the ledge and walked toward her, "My lady, we will take you back to your daughter. Preparations must be made-"

"I will not leave him," she said coldly and firmly.

"We will bring him with us," Shrike said softly as she came up next to Percival.

"Leave me," she ordered in a barely-there voice. She turned her eyes up to them, "I must face this."

Shrike looked at the broken Phoenix, then to Diaval and then to Percival. She put a hand to his arm to gain his attention, "She will come when it is done."

Percival frowned a little in confusion but nodded as he put his hand over Shrike's on his arm. They turned and began to walk away. Talom looked to Borra for direction.

"We will wait a ways away to protect them," Borra ordered and Talom left to take the Eastern bank, out of sight of Maleficent and her grieving.

"Thank you, Borra," Maleficent said without taking her eyes from Diaval.

"Call when you are ready," he answered and flew to the Western edge to wait for her summons.

Her hand finally stopped combing his hair and landed on his chest, over his heart. Her other hand curled around one of his tightly and brought it to her chest. She leaned forward and placed her forehead to rest against his, their hands sandwiched together between them.

"Forgive me," she strained against the tears in her throat, "I was not strong enough to fight against the curse he put on me. I was a fool to think that I would be able to overcome on my own. That's why I will always need you, my wings. I was not strong enough, but please... please come back to me."

She took gulps of air, but couldn't stop the tears from coming. Her tears dropped from her eyes and onto the lids of his eyes and the corner of his mouth. Her one hand gripped at his armor as she pleaded with him, "...come back to me. I love you."

One long moment passed and then another with nothing changed. She leaned back with a watery intake of breath. As she sat back she opened her eyes to see a slight golden glow over his face. She wiped at her eyes as she noticed that her tears were glowing on his face. The glow intensified and then went out completely against his skin. She waited to see what it all meant. Her hand reached out for his cheek where she had seen one of her glowing tears while the other kept a grip on his hand against her.

One sudden intake of air filled once quiet lungs. The hand in hers gripped back as painful coughing racked the body below her. A rough voice strained to answer her, "Yes, Mistress."

He was moving and talking. One hand wave to open the armor to see the gashes and burns repair themselves from the inside out. Her face broke into a radiant grin as she looked back to his face to see his eyes opened and searching for hers.

"You... stupid raven. Don't do that again," she said as her own throat closed up on her, the words only whispered.

He only smiled up at her and pulled at their still joined hands to bring her down into a kiss.

* * *

Borra walked back toward the glen to help Maleficent back to the castle and offer to carry Diaval back for her. He was sure news of the battle's outcome had reached the royals at the palace. He assumed the queen would be numb for a few days, if not weeks. At least she would have the phoenix to help her in her grieving. The phoenix herself would be worse off than what she had been when he was merely missing. He saw the claiming marks that they each had. They had claimed each other. A fey was only half of themselves when they lose a mate.

The glen was quiet as he entered and Maleficent was seen still over where Diaval laid. Her wings heaved a little in movement as they covered both her and the one below her. There was slight movement underneath and then a large, black wing pulled upward and wrapped back around Maleficent which earned a small chuckle that floated to his ears. The small heaving of her wings were not from tears, but some mildly contained laughter.

"Maleficent?" Borra called out very confused.

She sat up instantly, her wings pulled back as she looked over her shoulder at Borra. Directly after Diaval sat up, his wings and injuries mended. His hair was more disheveled as he leaned back on his arms to get a good look at Borra.

"R...raven?" Borra's eyes widened at the sight of him.

"Don't be so surprised, Borra," Diaval smirked, "I couldn't just leave her in your hands, could I?"

"How?" Borra shook his head and walked to them only to circle them a few times to take in the healed winged man, "I saw you dead. You passed in my arms when I caught you."

"I don't know how," Maleficent started, but only smiled as her hand pushed lightly against Diaval's chest to feel his heart strong under her hand and her magic swirl with it, "I cried over him. When I opened my eyes my tears that fell onto him glowed gold. A moment later, his wounds healed and he was back."

"A phoenix's tears are the most potent substance in our world," Borra acknowledged, "You healed him."

"But he was hurt by the dark magic," she frowned, "I couldn't do it before. I _tried_."

"It wasn't your magic that healed him," Borra finally knelt before the two of them, "It was you. The last phoenix. Your tears aren't magic that you wield or that you control. They are primal, ancient. They come from a place inside your heritage that was before dark or light magic. Your soul saved him."

"As it always has," Diaval added on and put his hand over hers on his chest.

"Though sometimes I wonder why you waste effort on such a beast," Borra huffed with a taunting smirk thrown at Diaval.

Diaval groaned as he worked himself to his feet with Maleficent's help. He put an arm around her waist as she did the same to him as he was still on the weaker side. He looked at Borra and returned the smirk, "Well, I am genuinely sorry that I took your opportunity to carry my carcass all the way back to the castle."

"There will be more opportune times, I am sure," Borra crossed his arms over his chest, "I will at least walk with you two back to the castle. I will tell Talom to fly ahead."

Diaval caught Borra's arm before he turned from him, "Thank you."

"You are more than welcome... raven," Borra took a short flight to the side to tell Talom to head to the castle so that they would be ready for their arrival.

Diaval chuckled lightly as he watched Borra leave.

"What is it?" Maleficent lifted an inquisitive brow.

"Do you think he would go as far as to carry me to the castle if I played it up?"

"Let's not test the theory, love."

Aurora was at the archway awaiting their arrival with Talom and Phillip at her side. Borra kept in pace with the two of them, but made no hand to help them as they told him numerous times that they had one another. Aurora raced from the archway at the front of the castle and toward her parents. As she reached them, she threw her arms around them both and pulled them all together tightly. Both Maleficent and Diaval hugged an arm around her and buried their faces in her golden hair.

She pulled back after the hug and pouted, "You two are now forbidden to go out and risk your lives! I refuse to worry about my parents so."

"Your word is my command, your majesty," Diaval bowed his head to her in acceptance.

"No jokes, father!" she pointed her finger in his face, "No more dying and coming back nonsense. You two are to stay alive so that my children and theirs may know you. The both of you."

"Talking of children again, are we?" Maleficent asked with a lifted brow line.

"The war is over, the walls can come down and we are to unite our lands once more," Phillip announced and came up next to Aurora, a hand at her back, "Let's plan for the worst, but I think it is time that we finally live in our peace."

"That sounds like a good plan," Maleficent nodded with a small, contented smile.


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue**:

Once again, the thorn walls were torn down. The Moors had bloomed once more under the casting of Maleficent's spell and curse against Elwine and his followers. Moor Folk flooded back into the Moors, their homes rebuilt and their roles taken back up. The waters began to flow clear and sparkled under the sun's rays. The flowers bloomed in bright and vibrant colors, the dew falling from their petals and into the waters. The air smelled sweet and clean once more, no longer clouded with fear and confusion.

The councils of the three lands became one, though they all were sent to their homelands to see to their people's needs. They knew when to come together, but until then they had to know what the people and folk needed. Aurora and Phillip did a full check on their home council and made only a few changes while their land and people thrived in both Ulstead and Perceforest. Humans were able to come into and out of the Moors with help of Moor Folk and for small trades. There was no more stealing, no more bloodshed, just mutual understanding.

Surprisingly, the dwarves that had given them the weapons to defeat the Dark Fairies began to emerge from under the Moors. After their involvement was finally released, they were welcomed to any part of the kingdoms that they wished. They didn't have to hide any longer. Over half decided to stay in their home under the Moor land, but others finally walked above ground for a change.

The Dark Fey came back again to roost in the Moors. Their homes that they had begun to build before were finished and made permanent. The clan elders met with Aurora, Maleficent and the council to see to any needs, but they had found their homes and began to guard the Moors just as Maleficent had done on her own for years. Borra oversaw the training of the guardians under careful eye of the phoenix herself. Some of the Dark Fey even spread to the kingdoms outside of the Moors, to broaden their understanding and learn of the humans that they had learned to fear for so long. Shrike had been one of the first to settle outside of the Moors and in Ulstead to keep her bonding with Percival, which may move to a wedding and eventual claiming soon after.

At one of the tall peaks of the cliffs that over saw the Heart of the Moors and the Rowan tree, Maleficent stood at the ledge and looked over her home. She took a deep breath and basked in the calming and soothing sounds that floated up from the Moors.

"Happy to be home?" Diaval's voice asked from beside her ear as he leaned his head on her shoulder and over her wing.

"Ecstatic," she answered with a soft smile and turned around to look behind him, "You finished?"

Diaval looked behind him at the large nest that he had just finished building for them. It was nestled further into the curve of the cliff. It would not be touched by rain, or caught up in any wind that may pass through the higher cliffs and it definitely would be warm in the coming winter months. The nest was as large as the one that she had made in the pod in Ulstead, but this one had their memories. He had woven little mementos that he had either gathered or pilfered over the years into the branches and vines. Inside the nest were furs and material that made the nest plush and comfortable.

"It's as big as the one from our departed pod, but I added a few things to spiff it up," he said proudly and pointed to the nest, "This is the best one you will ever find."

"It is beautiful, Diaval," she walked to the nest and ran a finger or two over a few of the trinkets that he put into the branches. She turned back to him and held out her closed hand, "I wanted to give you something."

"When you have already given me so much?" he asked, but held out his hand anyway.

"I wanted to replace the one that we destroyed," she explained and opened her hand to show him a ring. They had taken the one that he had used and destroyed it with any of the others that they could find. One, they were sure was washed away when the river was reopened, but the others were melted down and destroyed by the dwarves who were more than happy to help. This new ring was made from the ore of the deep mines of the dwarves themselves, seeped in the magic of the Moors. The soft metal wove around itself much like the vines and roots of the trees, except at the top where it took shape of a raven's wing.

"It's a beautiful shiny, but I have enough magic," he reminded her. Now that peace ruled, he was happy to give up the ring as her magic still flowed through him. He may not be able to produce fireballs or instantly call on items or the earth like he used to, but he still had his shape shifting abilities. Not to mention his glorious wings. He was not going to complain when he had been blessed with so much more than a single raven would ever want.

"I know, but I do miss our training sessions and there is so much more to discover," she urged him and dropped the ring into his hand, "Try it on."

He did as she asked and put it on his ring finger. He felt the familiar rush of her magic, but also the magic that he continually felt from the Moors now rushed to meet with her magic already alive in him. He huffed out a surprised gasp, "Was not expecting that."

"Now we are able to explore a few new things," she announced and flicked her hand to show off a very similar, almost identical ring on her own hand. Instead of a raven wing, it was a small copy of her own that curled around a small green stone. She smiled and walked back toward the ledge as she raised her brows at him, "Shall we take a look at what the day brings us?"

"I think I may try something," he walked just past her at the very edge of the ledge. He opened his wings wide and smiled with a cheeky grin, "See if you can catch _me_ now."

With a step backwards he dove from the cliff and spread his wings to catch the air under him.

Maleficent chuckled at him and too jumped off from the ledge and followed him toward the clouds.

END


End file.
